La soledad del Dragonslayer
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Natsu despues de que su equipo metiera a mas miembros que eran los de Sabertooh lo dejaron en total soledad haciendo que el joven buscara como anvicion mas poder...dejando que el conociera varios casos en total soledad pero nunca lo estara o si...descubrelo leyendolo...capitulo Final...
1. prologo

**Hola a todos mis lectores bonitos pero antes de empezar a decir todo eso me disculpo por no subir los demas capitulos pero es que la verdad con la tarea y todo eso mi mente es como algo esfumado o digamos que es agua o algo mas que antes...y mi imaginacion pues no es tan productiva porque los maestros interrumpen mi mentalidad...**

**Aclaraciones **

**()interrupciones mias y otras cosa**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**cursiva pensamientos entre otras cosas **

* * *

**La soledad del Dragonslayer**

Prologo

Natsu pov

Nunca sentí la soledad pero ahora es otra cosa…ahora estoy en el centro de esta gran oscuridad de esta gran soledad…que he hecho para estar en este lugar…la misma pregunta me hago yo todos los días…como empezó eso es fácil de explicar ya que en el momento de que mi equipo eligió meter a nuestro equipo a los recién llegados que eran los ex miembros del gremio de Sabertooh… ellos me habían avisado pero nunca me dijeron que diera mi opinión y poco a poco se fueron olvidando de mi como si fuera algo insignificante…me votaron como a un insecto o como un zapato viejo que ya ni sirve pero eso no fue todo ya que también Happy me dejo con tal de ir con ellos solo escuchar que mi mejor amigo me dejo a mi por unos idiotas de Sabertooh y mi antiguo grupo…si mi antiguo grupo porque ellos ni se acuerdan de mi si no que todo es para los tontos… un gran ejemplo es cuando ingresaron y decían vamos a esta misión pero ahora ni se acuerdan de decirme algo…esto me está pasando desde hace más de un mes…

Estaba sentado en uno de los lugares cercanos a Mira mi mirada era dirigida a mi ex equipo que se reía por las cosas que decían de su misión mi mirada era penetrante pero también era de desilusión ver que tu equipo se ha olvidado de ti dice que ni fuiste importante para tu equipo y ahora hago misiones solo…en total y gran soledad…pero también hace varios meses desde que pasaron los juegos mágicos a Lissana se le ocurrió pedirme que hiciéramos equipo entre nosotros dos y Happy pero yo le dije que no porque yo tenía equipo y ahora no pero no tengo ganas de saber nada…suspiraba mientras me acordaba de algo…

-***sonriendo* **Ara ara Natsu veo que otra vez estas solo…***suspirando* **sabes ellos no se han olvidado de ti pero también quieren estar lejos porque como me lo dijeron ***suspirando pesadamente* **tu casi siempre destruyes todo…-dijo Mira viéndome con tristeza

-***volteándose* **Mira-chan sabes que yo no quiero saber nada…además yo nunca destrozo cosas pero siéndote sinceros desde que me separe de mi equipo ***viendo a la joven*** he mejorado ya ni destruyo nada ***parándose del lugar*** agarrare una misión y me iré-dije haciendo que Mira me mirara detenidamente de pies a cabeza

Y como no me miraría…porque simplemente las palabras se quedaban cortas al saber que uno de tus amigos ha cambiado totalmente imagínense que yo…ya no soy el mismo de antes…ya no sonrió por cualquier estupidez como me dijo aquella vez el idiota de Eucliffe mejor dicho ya ni sonrió…porque mi sonrisa se ha ido a ese hollo negro de total oscuridad donde se perdió infinitamente…mi mirada ya no es la misma ahora expresa nada ni tan siquiera saben lo que yo pienso…y mi atuendo pues ahora es mas lucro…me veo como si fuera a un funeral…zapatos negros…pantalones negros…una camisa blanca pero es escondida por el saco negro que es muy largo** (como el que usa Kirito de Sword Art Online) **pero nunca abandonaría mi querida y apreciada bufanda porque esa me recuerda que en soledad uno vive mejor porque así no tienes molestias que te molesten a cada rato con cualquier insignificante cosa…saliendo de Magnolia me encontré con la insignificante razón de que me encontré con mi antiguo equipo que iba a otra misión como siempre antes de que me viera camine lo más rápido que pude hasta salte un maldito árbol con tal de que no me vieran…pero no funciono ya que me habían visto desde lejos

-***viendo al joven que estaba en el árbol* **Natsu baja de ahí pareces niño chiquito que no quiere bajar por cualquier cosa ***viendo a los demás jóvenes* **Happy bájalo de ahí antes de que lo mate-dijo Erza enojada

-***Saltando el árbol* **Mejor me bajo yo ***parado enfrente de la joven* **que quieren necesito irme a la misión que tengo para hoy ***volteando dejando ver su atuendo* **además seguro que quieren algo o me quieren molestar-dije en forma molesta como debía de ser

-***viendo el atuendo del joven de pies a cabeza*** Natsu-san el maestro nos envió para decirte que necesita hablar contigo es sobre una misión que necesita que hagas tu y también ***suspirando*** nosotros-dijo Wendy un poco sorprendida

-***suspirando pesadamente* **Ahhh…tengo que regresar ***viendo a los demás jóvenes*** díganle al maestro que iré pero antes iré a la misión no me tardo ni tres horas ***caminado por el camino*** ya que desde que me dejaron soy mejor que ustedes ni me atraso por su culpa ***con una sonrisa* **-dije sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

Si se lo merecen y mas…y como no yo soy el que sufrió que me cambiaran por unos idiotas que ahora según por lo que dicen todos los del gremio son ahora si el equipo más fuerte del gremio y que yo como idiota era el que arruinaba el grupo y todo eso…ja que gracia que digan eso de mi porque quien malditamente como idiota dirían todos los salvo y salvo su maldito trasero de que ellos murieran…quien maldita suerte los salvo de que Zeref hiciera que todo Fiore se quedara sin magia pero no todas las alabanzas a todos esos estúpidos que ahora son el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail pero ahora yo solo sé que soy el único que puede ser el que puede salvarlos pero a ese punto les diré que los salven su equipo más fuerte…y eso es un berrinche pero no creo que sea tan sincero conmigo mismo ya que no puedo decir muchas cosas…me acuerdo varias cosas que aprendí de los libros que había leído y dirán…el…el…el idiota que parece niño y no lee por aburrimiento absoluto….si leí porque necesitaba hacerlo y lo que me explicaba de que un dragonslayer es abandonado nunca vuelve a ser el mismo de antes y creo que eso es cierto ya que yo he cambiado mi forma de ser…también me explicaba de que un dragonslayer en soledad nunca sonreirá porque no merece decir mírenme soy un idiota dragonslayer que le sonríe a la soledad en comparación a todo eso un dragonslayer busca ser más fuerte que la persona que lo dejo en soledad pero en este caso sería el grupo…pero no me molesta ya que varias veces me dijo Gajeel vamos Salamander hagamos una misión juntos o también me dijo Juvia…Romeo y una infinidad de personas que ven como me siento en mi interior pero no quiero mostrarlo y eso no me agrada me acuerdo esa vez que me dijo algo Juvia…

Flash Black

Estaba sentado como siempre en el mismo e insignificante lugar el cual era mi único hueco en ese gremio lleno de personas hipócritas…en ese momento alguien me agarro el hombro y lo que había visto era Juvia sonriéndome…

**-*sonriendo*** Natsu-san sabe algo Juvia quiere que Natsu-san vuelva a sonreír**…*viéndolo a los ojos*** Juvia quiere que Natsu-san vuelva a pelearse con Gray-sama-dijo Juvia sonriéndome

-***Suspirando* **Algun día lo haré pero eso no será pronto porque míralos ellos no me miran como su compañero pasando a otra cosa…Juvia quiero que pronto hagamos equipo yo te lo diré-dije haciendo que Juvia sonriera aun mas

Después de ese rato que hable con ella cada quien se fue a una misión correspondiente y así di fin a un pasado y ahora le doy mi vista a un futuro mucho mejor…

Fin del Flash Black

Y eso me da una nueva forma de ver mi vida pero desde el punto de vista de la soledad porque como alguna vez me dijo Igneel nunca estaremos con las personas que queremos pero mientras esperamos encontrar la luz veremos oscuridad y eso es lo que veo yo…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les alla gustado el prologo y muchas cosas mas jejejeje dejando a todo eso pues los capitulos de las otras dos historias pues lo subire como balla dando mi imaginacion...o mejor dicho cuando los termine pero no se preocupen espero que lo termine pronto porque si tengo un pequeño avance pero si lo subire que meresco tomates o rosas jejejeje dejen sus reviews...**


	2. ¿demonslayer? ¿que es eso?

**Hola a todooooooooooooooos mis lectores hermosos...espero que les este gustando jejejejeje como no *sonriendo muy muuuuuuuuuuuuuy pero muuuuuy alegremente* si estoy feliz y porque, porque este fanfic ha recivido mas reviews en el prologo cosa que no me esperaba porque creia que no les iba a gustar pero ahora se que si les gusto...**

**aclaraciones**

**cursiva pensamientos confuciones entre otras cosas**

**() interrupciones mias**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. ¿Demonslayer? ¿Qué es eso?**

**Natsu pov**

Iba caminando de regreso a el gremio, después de completar esa misión que ahora era pan comido, pues lo que digo es cierto, ya no tengo las insignificantes molestias que me decían o me regañaban por lo que hacía, inútiles, eso es lo que son porque siempre yo era el único que hacia lo pesado de la misión y por eso, yo terminaba lastimado o con un montón de vendas en mi cuerpo… como decía iba de regreso a el gremio estaba muy lejos pero no tardaría en llegar, caminaba tranquilamente hasta que a mi nariz llego, un olor tal vez inquietante, misterioso, raro o todo lo que piensa alguien cuando huele algo extremadamente exótico, y así como el olor me llamo, yo lo seguí, hasta toparme en un gran lago pero en ese mismo instante vi a una persona ciertamente extraña…¿por qué extraña? pues la pregunta hasta era tonta pero también, era obvia pues esa persona era una joven castaña, cabello largo, piel clara, ¡ojos rojos!, ojos rojos si ese era un color raro en los ojos, pero también lo era su vestimenta pero porque digo esas cosas, si yo soy la pero persona para criticar los gustos de las personas, pues ella venia con un sombrero largo picudo, ciertamente parecía uno como las de las brujas, una capa negra larga, pero me llamo mi atención su mirada era seria, sin expresión alguna era casi igual que yo, que paso pues eso no es de mi incumbencia…su ropa eran una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas pero era un color azul fuerte, y una camisa o como se le diga con mangas largas y blanca, y sus zapatos pues eran negros, que lucro no, pero de misma forma yo estoy así, sin que me diera cuenta esa joven se acerco a mí y me había espantado demasiado poniéndome con cara de sorprendido…

-***sonriendo* **Valla un joven de cabellos rosados muy original...quien eres tu ***sacando por arte de magia una libreta chica*** ammmm…cabello rosa…cabello rosa, aquí esta ***viendo lo que decía*** Natsu Dragneel, hijo adoptivo de Igneel Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail, ex miembro del equipo Natsu ***sorprendida* **y también dice que es un Dragonslayer…***cinco segundos después*** ¡Eres un dragonslayer!-dijo la joven castaña sorprendida- mil disculpas me llamo Haru…***dándole la mano* **Haru Misaki…

-***sorprendido pero sin expresar eso* **Mucho gusto…pues ya sabes mi nombre, Haru-chan ***serio* **no sé como hiciste eso pero das miedo y aparte de todo, porque la importancia de que soy un dragonslayer ***mirándola*** aparte porque también tienes información mía-dije de forma seria como siempre- ***enojado*** y porque viste de esa forma tan rara

-***asustada* **pues…pues como lo digo….***viendo la aura que rodeaba al joven peli rosa* **uno porque me llamas Haru-chan, y también si te doy miedo pues tu me das mas, ***retrocediendo demasiado*…**y ahhhhh ***cayendo al agua*-**dijo Haru cayéndose de manera cómica al lago

Sin pensarlo dos veces tuve que ayudarla a salir al agua pero la gravedad respondió de forma contraria haciéndome caer a mí de igual manera, después de cinco largos minutos en los que logre salir, ayude a salir a Haru ya que ahora era una persona que me molestaba en un día tranquilo según yo, bueno como era de esperarse los dos salimos mojados por todos lados, la ropa no se secaría fácilmente pero tenía que irme así, pero no soy tan inútil así que me saque el saco negro y lo deje a un lado…ahora si tenía que preguntarle a esa misteriosa chica que aparte de misteriosa, era una bipolar, loca, y no sé qué cosas más…

-***suspirando* **Dime porque te sorprende saber que yo soy, solo un mendigo dragonslayer, porque al parecer ***mirando a el lago*** para mi equipo solo un, solo un tonto dragonslayer no es suficiente ***sintiendo el viento*** y aparte de que me apartaron del equipo ***ocultando su cara*-**dije pero de repente me dio tristeza al saber que eso era verdad

-***viendo al joven* **Pues la verdad…un dragonslayer para mí y los demás es muy importante ***sonriendo*** además de que no quiero que tu como nuestro salvador estés triste sonríe ***jalándole los cachetes***… ***poniéndose un dedo cerca de la boca*** te lo diré de esta forma…***levantándose y parándose enfrente de el* **Natsu Dragneel…ahora eres mi dueño…el dueño de las llaves del último demonslayer y ahora tu eres el siguiente en el legado-dijo Haru haciendo que me espantara ante eso- así que ten ***dándole una llave color rojo*** esta es mi llave yo soy Haru Misaki, el espíritu estelar apodada la bruja

-***sorprendido* **¿Cómo que soy el siguiente demonslayer?...no sé qué es eso ***viendo como desaparecía la joven***espera tengo que preguntarte varias cosas…***suspirando* **genial me quede solo**…*viendo la llave*** no era mejor que se lo allá dado a un mago estelar-dije sorprendido a tal grado

Normal pov

Después de esa gran sorpresa el joven camino hacia Magnolia donde preguntaría esa duda que tenía en mente, por otro lado en el gremio de ese mismo joven el ex equipo andaba platicando con los demás de su misión anterior y como les había ido…pero ciertamente un pequeño peli azul se sentía mal al saber que desde hace mucho que no hacia misiones con su amigo, y eso le preocupaba demasiado porque sentía que su amigo ya ni era su amigo, sino que era un conocido mas en ese gremio, suspirando el pequeño minino hizo que los demás se dieran cuenta y le preguntaran porque hacia así…

-***viendo a los jóvenes* **Bueno es que ultimadamente no hemos ido a misiones con Natsu y siento que él, ***con lagrimas en los ojos*** que le ya no es el mismo-dijo el pequeño minino triste

-***parándose rápido* **Pero Happy, como crees que eso paso, no creo además ese idiota sabe que nosotros no seremos así como el ***sonriendo* **además Mira nos dirá todo-dijo la joven peli roja animando al pequeño minino

-***sonriendo* **Claro que les contare todo…***con un dedo en la mejilla* **pero como les diré sin decirles que ustedes han hecho que Natsu sea un amargado ***triste*** ni siquiera quiere ir a misiones con mi pequeña hermana ***enojada* **así que ni se atrevan acercarse a Natsu durante una temporada ***viendo a todo el gremio*** y eso va para todos ustedes-dijo la joven peli blanca enojada

-***triste* **Eso es cierto maestro…Natsu-san ya no es el mismo- dijo la pequeña peli azul

-***suspirando* **Lo siento chicos pero lo que dijo Mira es toda la verdad…***viendo a todos los del gremio*** un hijo mío ha sido menos preciado y ahora él ha cambiado demasiado pero ***sonriendo*** también ahora es uno de los mejores del gremio hasta puede llegar a vencer a Gildars-dijo el maestro de aquel gremio sonriendo por la dicha de su hijo adoptivo

En ese preciso momento todos voltearon inmediatamente a la puerta del gremio, para la sorpresa de varios era el joven peli rosa empapado pero ciertamente había cambiado demasiado en ese mes que no lo vieron, su vestimenta era más lucra, su mirada era más seria, y la bella sonrisa que tenia pues ahora no era presente…al momento de que entro se dirigió primero a informarle a la joven peli blanca como le había ido a la misión, después hablo con el maestro sobre la misión que le quería poner, y después vio que varias miradas eran dirigidas hacia el entonces, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, porque el joven peli rosa no solo volteó con una mirada espeluznante, sino que después de eso ni hablo y solo se dirigió hacia la joven peli azul **(Levi) **y todos miraban atentos pero el solo le susurro algo para que después los dos salieran rápidamente hacia la biblioteca…ya en la biblioteca el joven peli rosa le quería preguntar varias cosas a la joven peli azul…

-***suspirando* **No puedo creer que ahora sea el centro de atención de todos…***mirando a la joven peli azul* **Levi me puedes decir o explicar que es un demonslayer-dijo el joven peli rosa sorprendiendo a la joven peli azul- bueno como te lo digo en la misión que fui escuche sobre esa palabra y me entro la duda

**-*viendo al joven peli rosa***Bueno para serte sincera, la palabra demonslayer pues es un mito ***agarrando un libro*** mira en este libro dice sobre el mito ***buscando la pagina*…**dice que en el momento de que se crearon las llaves estelares místicas que son diferentes a las llaves de espíritus estelares, una persona nació la cual fue internamente entrenada para ser el demonslayer de su generación ***viendo el libro* **lo cual era algo de importancia porque ese título no se lo ganaba nadie insignificantico-dijo la joven peli azul cerrando el libro- las llaves eran los fieles seguidores de esa persona ***sonriendo*** este es un mito sorprendente porque las llaves son de colores

-***sorprendido* **Entonces un demonslayer es una persona sumamente poderosa ***poniéndose a sacar conclusiones*, **pero como es posible que las llaves sean sus fieles seguidoras y cuáles eran sus colores de las llaves-dijo el joven peli rosa sorprendiendo a la joven peli azul

-***empezando a explicar* **Bueno para serte sincera pues las llaves no eran sus fieles seguidoras si no eran las que escogían a la persona que sería el demonslayer**…*sonriendo*** y lo de los colores de las llaves pues es fácil ***enseñándole un dibujo* **aquí está la llave roja que es la de la Bruja, la rosa es la hada, la azul es el dragón, la verde el duende, la morada el demonio, la blanca el ángel, ***suspirando* **la negra es la de la soledad, la amarilla es la gitana, las gris la adivina…** *enseñándole el dibujo de todas las llaves*-**dijo la joven peli azul

Al rato de que la joven le explicara al joven peli rosa que era el demonslayer el se sintió como raro al saber que una llave, un pequeño encuentro cambiara tu destino en un giro de 360° radicalmente porque eso era algo sorprendente, el mito lo había escuchado de Igneel pero este era diferente porque la persona podía ser o no tentada por la maldad y eso era difícil porque al final de todo terminaría entre un bando, cuando salió de la biblioteca el maestro lo llamo, en ese instante le dijo que tenía que estar listo porque los demás lo esperarían en la estación de trenes, después de eso salió a su casa y puso lo que pudo en una mochila un tanto chica y así se fue a la estación de trenes a esperar a ese equipo tan irresponsable porque ellos no había llegado…

-***viendo la llave roja* **Como es tan posible que esto me cambie la vida tan radicalmente ***suspirando*** viendo el lado amable de esto por fin seré un poco más fuerte que todos, ***guardando la llave*-**dijo el joven peli rosa viendo hacia un pasillo

-***corriendo rápidamente* **Creo que no llegue tan tarde ***viendo al joven peli rosa*** Hola Natsu… ammm…creo que me sentare-dijo una joven rubia nerviosa

-***corriendo y a lado dos gatos volando* **Lucy-san qué bueno que solo está usted ***viendo al joven peli rosa*** Buenos días Natsu-san-dijo la pequeña peli azul **(*tosiendo* momento incomodo)**

Ese momento fue incomodo…y también raro para la joven rubia y la pequeña peli azul de igual manera para los pequeños felinos que miraban sorprendidos la seriedad que tenía el joven peli rosa en ese mismo momento…después de una media hora los demás jóvenes llegaron y entre ellos ahora los nuevos rivales, los dos jóvenes peli negros y el joven rubio que discutían por algo…y como si fuera una obra de teatro la joven peli roja llego como siendo invocada espantando a los tres jóvenes y diciendo **"como crees que nos peleamos somos buenos amigos verdad" "Rouge piensa lo mismo" **y eso hizo que el joven peli rosa se parara esperando que dijeran que se podían subir al maldito tren como diría el sorprendiendo a todos

-***serio y viendo a los jóvenes* **Son unos inmaduros…***enojado* **no lleguen tarde para la siguiente si es que hay siguiente** *viendo a todos los jóvenes* **y punto por punto… primero Lucy, Wendy, y todos los demás para ustedes soy Dragneel-sama, no Natsu, Natsu-san, Natsu-Kun, horno con patas- dijo el joven peli rosa sumamente enojado- ***viendo para otro lado*** segundo no pueden llegar tarde y ponerse a pelear como niños inmaduros, ***fulminado con la mirada a los tres jóvenes y la joven peli roja*** y eso va para ustedes tres y tu ni los detengas si, se matan que se maten así no habrán mas idiotas en el mundo ***viendo como la joven pelirroja se le acercaba y lo agarraba del saco*** pégame y te arrepentirás ***apartando la mano de la joven de un jalón*** y por ultimo esto no es equipo ni alianza solo soy yo, unas chillonas, una bipolar, unos idiotas, y dos gatos inútiles ***caminado hacia el tren*** para la otra que me vuelvan a agarras así no responderé me entendieron

Todos los jóvenes, absolutamente todos andaban sorprendidos por ese comportamiento que tenía el joven peli rosa hacia ellos porque se les hizo demasiado raro que enfrentara y amenazara a Erza, también que se atreviera a regañarla, pero también fue como una lanza a su corazón saber que ahora su amigo que era una persona amable, explosiva, alegre, y un sinfín de cosas buenas pues ahora era todo lo contrario hasta era, como se debía explicar malo, como si un inmenso hoyo negro estuviera succionando todo lo bueno de él y fuera dejando todo lo malo, y también haciendo que ese joven fuera el malo ahora, pero que pasaría si ese joven se convirtiera en algo así pues nadie lo sabía porque nunca han visto su lado malo de él, pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que el, entro a la que es mejor llamada como la soledad del dragonslayer y cómo sacarlos de eso pues ni idea de nuestros jóvenes porque no sabían qué pasaría si había algo de bondad y misericordia en el corazón del joven peli rosa…después de que el tren partió los jóvenes miraban a sus compañeros los dragones slayers de luz y oscuridad mareados hasta el punto de verse verdes…en otro lado estaba el joven peli rosa mirando por la ventana, pero a él se le hizo raro saber que no se había mareado, en ese instante se apareció la amiga de él…

-***flotando* **¡qué bueno que estas despierto!...***sonriendo* **pero si eres un dragonslayer que no te debiste de marear…***sorprendida* **o tal vez este aquí… esta aquí la llave del hada-dijo la joven peli castaña

-***parándose rápidamente*** ¿Cómo que otra llave esta aquí? Dime como es para que la encontremos rápidamente ***saliendo de ese lugar*** debemos encontrarla porque si no en el momento de que pase algo me maree de repente-dijo el joven peli rosa

Rincón tras rincón buscaron pero simplemente nada encontraron hasta un momento que se les prendió el foco a los dos y se dieron cuenta de que podría estar en el mismo lugar en el que estaba el joven peli rosa…regresaron como pudieron y al momento de que entraron vieron a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios que veía por la ventana sorprendida, tenía un vestido color rosa, y también unos zapatos blancos, el joven peli rosa se acerco sin hacer ruido y la espanto…

-***transformándose en una pequeña cosa* **¿quién eres tu?, Haru-chan que haces por aquí creí que estarías en otro lado ***volando* **o no me digas que encontraste a el siguiente demonslayer ***viendo al joven peli rosa*** hola mucho gusto creo que tu eres el siguiente en heredar el poder me presento soy la pequeña Yuki Kinomoto mejor conocida como el hada ***dándole la llave rosa*** y esta es mi llave-dijo la pequeña sonriendo alegremente

-***sonriendo* **Vez te lo dije…yo sería la que encontraría a el siguiente demonslayer mejor conocido ***gritando*** como el dragonslayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel-dijo la joven peli castaña

**-*sorprendida*** Claro que sabía que lo harías onee-chan pero sabes una cosa el ***señalándolo*** no se ha dado cuenta de que tiene otra llave en sus manos ***sonriendo*** por eso tu no fuiste la primero sino fue soledad el que lo encontró ***volando directo a él*** dime puedes invocarnos-dijo la pequeña hada de cabellos rubios

**-*sorprendido*** Pues no sé cómo invocarlos…***señalando a ella* **ella solo me abandono cuando me dio su llave…***susurrando* **y la verdad es una psicópata-dijo el joven peli rosa

-***flotando* **Pues para invocarnos es sencillo…tienes que decir un verso de un poema, canción o una motivación tuya ***sonriendo* **pero para serte sincera con soledad solo tienes que decir que nadie merece estar cerca de ti-dijo la joven peli castaña tétricamente

Solo eso dijo el joven peli rosa para que de repente de su pecho saliera una llave color negra y de ahí saliera un joven peli negro, ojos negros y una vestimenta muy lucra y con una gran cara de tristeza la cual expresaba la soledad que ha vivido como persona porque no era solo un espíritu si no una persona con sentimientos…después de que el joven obtuviera esas dos llaves la joven peli castaña y la pequeña rubia le explicaron todos los peligros que eran de esperarse para un demonslayer…el rumbo fue largo y el tren también se tardo…por otro lado de Fiore unas sombras misteriosas se hacían presentes…

**-*sonriendo malignamente*** Al fin nuestro señor aparecerá ***viendo a los demás* **nuestro querido Natsu-sama despertara de ese eterno sueño y por fin gobernara desde las tinieblas-dijo esa voz haciendo que las demás personas aplaudieran de forma sorprendente

-***acercándose a la voz* **Tienes cierta razón pero dime como le haremos para que nuestro señor recuerde todo lo que hizo en su vida pasada como demonslayer ***sonriendo* **nosotros no podemos volver a hacer lo que hicimos la ultima vez porque eligió sus preciados compañeros que a nosotros ***rompiendo un vaso* **pero ahora nos encargaremos de que no sea así…Natsu-sama es el mayor demonio del mundo de las tinieblas-dijo otra voz espeluznantemente- ***sonriendo maléficamente*** porque para un demonslayer lo peor de todo es la soledad y también ser traicionado por los que más quieres…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**¿por que a Natsu lo llaman Natsu-sama? ¿porque se comporta asi ahora Natsu? ¿quienes son las misteriosas voces? ¿acaso dejare de preguntar?**

**Bueno como lo veran ahora aumente el suspenso...siiiiiiiiiiiii porque, porque mi lindo prologo recibio muchos reviews jejejeje dejando de lado eso hora de respondar las dudas que dejaron los reviews...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: si yo igual he visto fanfics de ese tipo de que lucy es la que es apartada y todo eso... imaginarse a Natsu como el marginado pues no fue tan esperado sino inesperado queria darle la vuelta de la hoja a todos esos fanfics que me enojan que hagan eso... claro que no lo abandonare porque este hermoso fanfic me saca toda mi imaginacion... si tendre cuidado con la ortografia...**

**animefan 92:si a mi igual fuera esos fanfics preferimos este jejejeje ok no yo igual he esperado una clase de fanfic asi pero ciertamente no se les ocurriria de la noche a la mañana por eso escribi lo mio...si claro que tienes razon que natsu es mas importante todos los demas no...eso de que natsu sea END pues no lo se puede ser...espero que te alla gustado**

**Treeofsakuras: si es cierto natsu ahora es mas poderoso mas que laxus...en uno de estos capitulos sera igual de fuerte como gildars pero tienes que leerlo... aye no necesita de ellos pare ser fuerte...a lo del Harem lo dejo en blanco porque digo pues no les dire porque es una sorpresa...jejejeje espero que lo sigues leyendo **

**nico2883: ammm pues eso no lo respondere como sabes me voy mas por el nalu pero aun sigo pensando que are...jejejeje para eso tienes que seguir leyendo este fanfic**

**Igneel: Que bueno que te alla gustado mi prologo...si Natsu como lobo solitario es lo mejor que con lucy...como sigo diciendo no dire si es harem o es nalu porque asi se quitara lo sorprendente de la historia pues como avance se daran las sorpresas...**

**carlitoslokillo: pues aqui tienes la conti...se que emociono o no jejejejeejejeje**

**cruz. : jejejeje que bueno que te sorprendiera y sigo esperando que tambien te siga sorprendiendo...**

**miyo: si es mas diferente que a todos los fanfics donde apartan a lucy...claro que puede ser posible que llegue a ser igual o mas fuerte que gildars pero eso seran en los siguientes capitulos...**

**Reptilian95: que bueno que te interese...¿cuando actualizare? O.O pues la verdad eso pues sera tal vez los lunes, los miercoles o los viernes dependera pero no te preocupes porque si actualizare no avandonare el fanfic..**

**Espero que les alla gustado mis respuestas y espero sus reviews de todos mis lindos lectores**


	3. Desaparicion

**Hooooooooooooooolllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos mis lindos lectores espero que les alla gustado el capitulo anterior ahora creo que les dire lo siguiente se llevaran una que otra sorpresilla en este capitulo pero no se preocupen jejejeje asi es el fanfic...**

**aclaraciones**

**cursiva pensamientos**

**() interrupciones mias**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

* * *

Capitulo 2. Desaparicion...

Normal pov

Durante toda la misión el joven peli rosa demostró que se había vuelto más maduro porque en esos instantes se veía con tanta seriedad, calculador, estratega, y también del tipo planeador pero él se enojo cuando por culpa de las peleas que ahora tenían los dos jóvenes peli negros y el joven rubio, destruyeron media ciudad y eso les costó su recompensa, y como no estaría enojado porque toda su parte tuvo que dar y ellos pues se quedaron una pequeña parte que les habían dado durante la espera del tren todos comentaban que tan exitosa fue su misión

-***sonriendo* **Claro que pudimos vencer a ese monstruo que aterrorizaba a la ciudad ***asintiendo*** también pudimos meter a la cárcel a los maleantes ***mirando al joven peli rosa* **pero no fue gracias a alguien-dijo el joven rubio un poquito enojado

-***contando hasta diez y poniéndose serio* (yo: una bomba esta por estallar pero de forma seria) **¿Como que yo no hice nada? ***totalmente serio* **por lo menos yo si aporte parte de mi recompensa no como otros que dijeron a el alcalde denme mi recompensa ***viendo para otro lado*** saben una cosa me deben cincuenta jewel, espero que me lo paguen la semana próxima- dijo el joven peli rosa parándose de su lugar

-***enojado* **¿Cómo que te peguemos? Tu fuiste el inútil que dio su parte de la recompensa para pagar los daños ***viendo como el joven peli rosa volteaba mirando seriamente*** desde cuando tienes esa cara seria y frívola ¿tu no eras haci?-dijo el joven peli negro sorprendiendo a todos

-***serio* **Para tu información yo ***señalándose* **soy el único responsable aquí porque ustedes ni cuenta de que causaron tales daños ***sin expresar nada* **así que pasado mañana quiero que me paguen quería darles oportunidad pero ahora no ***caminando hacia el tren*** desde cuando me he vuelto serio…desde que tu dejaste de ser hielito ***subiendo el tren*-**dijo el joven peli rosa serio

-***sonriendo* **Esto es interesante o no lo creen-dijo el joven peli negro ***Rogue* **

En ese mismo instante todos los jóvenes sintieron una fuerte corriente de maldad porque nunca habían sentido tanto cinismo en una sola persona, nunca se imaginaron que ese joven que era tan amable, alegre, idiota, y muchas cosas más que lo clasificaban a él pues ahora fuera una persona seria y fría porque sus ojos no mostraban el mismo brillo de antes pero ahora de lo que se preocupaban era como le iban a pagar al joven peli rosa porque ciertamente sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que él se hizo responsable de las estupideces que hicieron los jóvenes…dentro del tren el joven peli rosa se mostraba pensativo y después de un rato saco las cuatro llaves que tenia… ¿Por qué cuatro llaves? Esa era la pregunta pero la respuesta era obvia, durante la misión se encontró a una persona que le dio una llave y esa llave era azul, lo cual significaba que había encontrado la llave del dragón, pero él no sabía qué hacer ahora porque era ciertamente una gran parte de que él se acercara a los momentos donde la oscuridad lo llame y decida por el bien o el mal, ¿Qué debía hacer? Eso era lo que se preguntaba, votar todo y dejar que la oscuridad lo llame, tirar las llaves por un rio y haci hacer como si nada paso, o simplemente dejar que su destino y su futuro fuera sorprendiéndolo, hacer caso omiso a las palabras que le había dicho Igneel aquel entonces donde él, por primera vez supo que hablaba realmente serio porque él le había dicho que un día algo pasaría que marcaria su vida, tal vez era posible que su padre adoptivo supo lo que le pasaría desde esos momentos… después de que el tren partiera él respondió a esos pensamientos lejanos que tenia, entonces vio de nuevo sus llaves y llamo a la llave de la bruja y del hada…

-***triste* **Veo que le hiciste caso a Soledad porque le hiciste caso, ***llorando*** ¿Por qué no quieres sonreír? ¿Por qué quieres meterte en el hoyo negro de la soledad? Sabes nunca es bueno ***suspirando*** caer en la soledad-dijo la bruja triste- ***haciendo un puchero*** pero allá tu porque yo te advertí

-***enojado* **No me importa lo que digas ***suspirando* **si muestro lo vulnerable que soy todos sabrán lo que me pasa ***haciendo un puchero* **por eso voy a seguir el consejo de Soledad y ser serio, calculador, y también maduro-dijo el joven peli rosa totalmente tranquilo- ***viendo la llave azul*¿**Cómo llamo la llave azul? Porque como lo veo como me dijeron la llave no responde

-***volando* **Pues ella te dijo que los debes llamar con una canción o algo por el estilo ***transformándose en una niña*** pero llamar a el Dragón es muy difícil porque es muy tenaz y todo eso y no le gusta salir tan fácilmente ***sentándose en frente de él*** así que debes llamarlo como Usui-san ***sonriendo*-**dijo la joven pequeña rubia

-***suspirando* **si lo hago que pasara si saldrá o no porque no quiero malgastar mis palabras solo por llamar a una persona –dijo el joven peli rosa seriamente

Después de que el joven analizara si debía hacer eso o gritarle como eufórico desquiciado que no sabe respetar las normas que le dicen sus llaves, al momento se le vino a la mente que debía llamarlo como debía hacerlo formalmente pero después de eso la llave se ilumino y de ahí salió un joven rubio, que era totalmente serio, su rostro era perfecto pero sus ojos no eran vistos porque lo cubría un antifaz, su vestimenta era un traje negro, su playera blanca y tenía una corbata roja, entonces vio que el joven lo saludo igual que él lo había llamado formalmente, eso era raro para el dragonslayer pero corrigiendo todo esto él no era un dragonslayer ahora un demonslayer… durante todo el viaje le explicaron lo que no debía decir porque ahora el joven peli rosa no solo era educado, sino entrenado porque le enseñaban las magias que debía aprender, cuando llegaron al gremio todos miraron sorprendidos al joven peli rosa que de momento que lo vieron su cara no mostro nada sino seriedad, una seriedad congelada, sin expresión alguna, porque para ese entonces todos los del gremio se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido a un joven que era demasiado alegre y ganaron a un joven frio, serio, sin sentimientos, pero el maestro se dio cuenta de que no solo había perdido un hijo sino que había perdido un miembro del gremio…poco después de que el joven peli rosa se fuera el maestro quiso hablar con todos los miembros del gremio…

-***serio* **Hijos míos…no quería aparentar esto pero nuestro querido miembro ***suspirando* **el cual era el mejor encima de todos…ha demostrado que ahora no es parte de nuestro gremio ***sorprendiendo a todos* **porque él ha aceptado el poder del demonslayer ***viendo a todos los miembros*** en realidad eso existió pero también tenía sus cosas delicadas que afrontar … también lo que quiero explicar es que hemos perdido a un joven alegre y ahora recibimos a un joven serio porque ***viendo a el ex equipo del joven* **ahora el es un demonslayer lo cual es un problema para varios dragonslayer porque…el sobrepasara los poderes conocidos del mundo***suspirando* **puede ser que algun día de que a Natsu no lo volvamos a ver nunca más-dijo el maestro como punto final

Todos, absolutamente todos se mostraban pasmados ante esas palabras que dio el maestro, eso era cierto, pero si era un mito, ¿cómo es posible que pase eso?, ¿por qué lo escogieron a él?, ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante?...nadie lo sabía ni tan siquiera el maestro el cual era el más preocupado de todos, en lo más lejos de Fiore unas sombras hacían presentes las cuales hablaban nuevamente de su maestro…

-***sonriendo malignamente* **Todo debe estar listo para cuando nuestro señor venga…cuando los inservibles de Tartaros lo traigan como se debe ***viendo a las demás sombras* **nuestro señor pronto vendrá a nosotros-dijo la vos maligna

-***suspirando*** Onee-san otra vez con esos discursos ***sonriendo* **todos sabemos que muy pronto vendrá el gran señor de las tinieblas ***haciendo un puchero*** pero no es para tanto que te la pases dando discursos todo el día ***sentándose*** además los tontos de Tartaros nos dijeron que el señor es más fuerte que su gremio-dijo otra voz entre lo oscuro

-***asintiendo* **Ella tiene razón…no te la debes pasar todo el día dando esos discursos ***parándose frente a ella*** mejor ponte a limpiar este lugar porque desde que lo destruyeron los de Fairy Tail está sucio** *sonriendo* **así que ve-dijo otra voz pero esta era masculina

En ese mismo instante sintieron una energía desconocida solo sonrieron y esas tres voces dijeron algo realmente aterrador "se acerca el día Natsu-sama", después de una semana por otro lado en Magnolia cierto joven peli rosa se encontraba observando dos llaves que había encontrado difícilmente…una morada otra verde, según él su día de suerte era hoy pero también sintió una tensión ante todo, sus recuerdos todos los que tenia se iban perdiendo solo veía oscuro, el ya ni sabia quien era solo le importaba encontrar las demás llaves, cuando los demás espíritus de las llaves vieron que eso paso, se aterrorizaron pero tenían que hacer que el joven peli rosa actuara de lo más normal por eso le dijeron que no se preocupara, ya que el muchas veces se había despertado aterrorizado en las noches anteriores queriendo recordar lo que había olvidado pero no era posible para el…le daba miedo saber que él no recordaba nada, solo seguía las instrucciones de sus llaves que le decían que hacer cada vez que quería recordar, iba al gremio, saludaba a sus amigos pero también se portaba serio porque no quería que descubrieran lo vulnerable que era ahora en esos instantes, siempre iba a misiones sin dirigir palabras, se iba solo, y regresaba solo, con mucha desesperación, pero ese día en el que el despertó sintió que algo, algo se le olvidaba y eso eran sus llaves, el había salido de su casa sin sus llaves, el se había ido a una misión sin ellas, porque simplemente porque ahora que tenía todas sus llaves él había olvidado todo, y todo se había ido a ese agujero, a ese hoyo, del cual solo las personas que eran importantes para él lo destruirían…pero ese día fue el ultimo que lo vieron los de su gremio porque como se fue, nunca regreso, todos pensaron lo peor pero nunca se dieron por vencidos… al momento de su desaparición los que eran sus ex amigos como él lo diría, ellos buscaron indicios de su desaparición y ciertamente o probablemente se habrían espantado en ese entonces al ver a varias personas aparecer en ese instante…pero se dieron cuenta de que esas personas se miraban preocupadas, también habían notado que habían llorado, por sus ojos rojos se veían que ellos estaban preocupados, pero esas personas no explicaron nada solo pidieron que lo llevaran con el maestro del gremio…cuando llegaron el maestro se miraba sorprendido por esas personas que estaban presentes….pero sabía algo, ellas sabían que había pasado con el joven peli rosa así que les dijo a todos los del gremio que guardaran silencio y escucharan lo que dirían ellas…

-***con una mirada triste* **Muchos gusto mi nombre es Haru Misaki…soy una de las llaves místicas demoniacas del mundo de los espíritus estelares ***viendo a todos los del gremio*** y soy conocida como la bruja…mi llave es la roja- dijo la joven peli castaña sorprendiendo a todos-***intentando presentar a todas las demás llaves* **ella es Yuki Kinomoto ella es la llave rosa y mejor conocida como el hada ***presentando a los demás*, **el es Soledad Blendy, su llave es la negra y es la llave de la soledad, el es Usui Miraku su llave es la azul, y él es el dragón, ***suspirando*** Kaito Shion es es la llave verde y es el duende, Takeshi Akashi, llave morada, el demonio, Natsuki Dragneel, llave blanca ,el ángel…Sakura Mitsuki, la llave amarilla, la gitana, Hime Hatake, la llave gris, la adivina- dijo la joven peli castaña presentando a todos los jóvenes

**-*interrumpiendo*** Espere maestro que tiene que ver todo esto con la desaparición de Natsu-san ***suspirando* **porque Natsu-san esta desaparecido-dijo la joven peli azul triste

-***viendo a todos los del gremio* **Tiene que ver todo porque ellos son las llaves que lleva un demonslayer… ***suspirando* **ahora chicos díganme la razón de que Natsu allá desaparecido ***triste*-**dijo el maestro de ese gremio

**-*explicando*** Maestro…Natsu-chan…Natsu-chan ***con lagrimas en los ojos*…**Natsu-chan ***transformándose en hada* **olvido varias cosas…todos su recuerdos fueron borrados pero nosotros no fuimos los culpables…***llorando* **Natsu-chan siempre olvidaba todo-dijo la pequeña rubia llorando

-***flotando* **Ya Yuki-chan ya no llores ***triste*** pero ella tiene razón el perdió todos sus recuerdos y llego al punto de que él no se acordaba de quien era…***suspirando* **y también llego a olvidarse de nosotros… lo que paso puede ser raro porque él no tiene recuerdos y también no creo que recuerde sobre ustedes ni de nosotros ***suspirando*-**dijo la joven peli castaña

**-*sorprendidos*** Entonces quieren decir que Natsu-san perdió la memoria ***asustado* **pero eso no es posible porque él no es tan débil…***sorprendido* **al menos que alguien allá hecho que el olvidara sus recuerdo-dijo el joven rubio analizando todo eso

Después que ellos hablaran pasaron horas donde todos se mantuvieron callados analizando punto por punto lo que había pasado…pero ciertamente algo los sorprendió al momento de que por la puerta del gremio entraron los pequeños nekos apresurados con varias hojas en sus manos…sus caras expresaban sorpresa, demasiada sorpresa, cuando ellos llegaron primero le enseñaron las hojas al maestro que al momento de que las vio se miraba confundido, sorprendido, todos cuando las vieron se sorprendieron a tal grado de estar en shock, ¿Por qué lo estaban? ¿Qué había pasado? Pues la respuesta era difícil de explicar, ya que a tal punto ellos no sabían que expresar miedo, confusión, sorpresa, tristeza, ¿Por qué era eso? El motivo era simple, no claro que no porque todos se miraban y miraban las hojas las cuales tenían diversas fotos de personas o mejor dicho magos…y en todas decían desaparecido, empezando por varios que se les hacían conocido un claro ejemplo era el de Natsu, el cual era claro donde decía en letras grandes y claras "mago desaparecido"… otro era el de Jerall Fernández y decían las mismas palabras que el del joven mago de fuego, Meredy, Cobra, Ángel, Midnight, Racer, Hoteye, Sherry Blendy, Chelia Blendy, Eve Tearm, Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna, Ivan Dreyar, Flare Corona, Obra, Kurohebi, Gildars Clive, Minerva Orland, Rufus Lohr, Olga Nanagia, Beth Vanderwood, un sinfín de nombre conocidos y desconocidos para todos que habían desaparecido de forma misteriosa pero para todos eso era señal mala porque todos ellos habían desaparecido… porque no se sabía nada de lo que había pasado, que eran lo que querían de los magos…eso se preguntaban varios magos, después de ese día todos los maestro, todos los gremios, todo Fiore estaba pendiente de que ningún otro mago desapareciera porque sus desapariciones fueron misteriosas… por otro lado de Fiore en el cubo flotante las voces tenebrosas hablaban de los cometido…

**-*viendo las imágenes*** Ciertamente no tomaron lo realista verdad ***viendo varios cristales*** pero nuestro señor renacerá de nuevo ***sonriendo*** también como sus súbditos nos haremos cargo de los magos desaparecidos ***rodeados de varios cristales* **porque nosotros hicimos que ellos desaparecieran-dijo la voz tenebrosamente

-***sonriendo malignamente* **Pero no crees que sospecharan tarde o temprano de nosotros ***triste*** yo quería jugar con el peli azul pero no me dejaste ***viéndolo por el cristal*** es muy lindo pero también fuerte…el me dio una gran pelea cuando estábamos por atraparlos-dijo la voz pequeña frustrada

-***llamando a unas personas* **que vengan ahora los de Tartaros ***viendo como aparecían*** Franmalth, Torafusa, Ezel, Ryougetsuten, Reiseiten Kyouka, Monje Negro Ki-Su, Silver… ***aplaudiendo*** quiero felicitarlos por su trabajo pero ***moviendo su dedo*** Kyouka lastimaste a nuestro señor eso no se hace ***viéndola* **sabes que tendrás castigo cuando el despierte-dijo la voz masculina

-***apareciendo* (por primera vez) **Creo que no hay problema con lo de que lo lastimo** *anotando algo* **pero también tenemos que ver el lado positivo nuestro señor está con nosotros** *sonriendo* **y pronto tendremos de vuelta nuestro gremio-dijo otra voz masculina

-***gritando y apareciendo* **Tienes razón…imaginarse a nuestro señor torturando a todos los que quiera es emocionante pero también ***saltando*** ver que nuestro gremio por fin aparecerá después de varios años de espera ***viendo a los demás magos que estaban en los tubos de cristal* **también que tenemos a nuestros antiguos miembros del gremio-dijo una voz que saltaba de felicidad

Semanas, meses, pasaron como si nada donde todos los de Fiore sentían la presión en el ambiente porque todos los magos desaparecidos seguían sin aparecer y durante ese tiempo solo tres magos desaparecieron los cuales eran Laxus Dreyar, Kana Alverona y Rogue Cheney…todos se sorprendían la cantidad de magos que habían desaparecido y también durante esos meses que fueron eternos para todos los gremios que decidieron formar una alianza y estar como un solo gremio ya que no era posible estar solo un gremio por separado…porque antes de que se formara esa alianza el gremio Blue Pegasus fue atacado, brutalmente que hasta ese momento todos espantaron al ver que los miembros estaban en graves circunstancias, solos eran débiles ante los nuevos enemigos pero juntos eran fuertes, no querían que desaparecieran mas miembros, no querían que atacaran a otro gremio, no querían perder y desesperarse a tal punto de que no pudieran estar quietos, y estuvieran nerviosos, las llaves presentían algo malo, sentían que el alma del que era su amo era totalmente oscura pero después de unos días no la veían, porque cuando no la veían eso significaba que él murió…no claro que no podían decir eso… había otra explicación decían ellos, cuando estaban todos los del gremio que ahora era una alianza se veían contentos y a la vez preocupados por las circunstancias en las que estaban… porque el miedo rotundo era mayor que todo…a las afueras de Magnolia varias sombras eran vistas a lo lejos pero no se sabía a ciencia cierta de quienes eran…

-***Serio* **No sé lo que piensen esos tontos maestro pero no dejaremos que pase a mayores ellos tienen las llaves ***viéndolos* **tenemos que recuperar las llaves a toda costa ***caminando hacia la entrada* **porque las llaves pueden ver el alma de la persona a que escogieron-dijo aquella voz un tanto siniestra

-***preocupado* **Crees que sea buena idea que vallamos a el gremio donde están aliados los demás gremios ***analizando*** porque puede ser posible que en una de esas vean nuestros rostros-dijo otra voz que lo seguía

-***sonriendo* **Déjalo de todos modos es divertido no lo crees ***viendo todos los lados* **este lugar es sorprendente pero ***viendo a todos lados* **se nos quedan viendo mucho –dijo otra voz que se escondía detrás de esas dos voces

-***suspirando* **No te preocupes porque después de todo nuestro gremio es **"****City of darkness"** ***sonriendo*** y esto será divertido después de todo…nos enfrentaremos a la alianza **"****the last hope**** "***saltando* esto será divertido porque desde ahora estaremos completos-dijo la voz extrañando a las personas que los veían

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les alla gustado jejejeje creo que es un poco extremado pasar a otra parte pero dejando eso a lado espero que le allan agarrado el sabor porque quien sabe pero una de esas cuatro voces podria ser nuestro querido salamander quien sabe solo se sabra en el siguiente capitulo... dejando eso de lado unas dos aclaraciones**

**"City of Darknees" es (ciudad de las tinieblas)**

**"The Last Hope" es (la ultima esperanza) **

**ahora a contestar los reviews...**

**treeofsakuras: si genial se conviritio en demonslayer que bueno verdad...muy pronto veras a un Natsu mejorado porque sera jejejeje...podria ser un harem pero no se si...si o no estoy indesisa**

**Igneel: si eso se me ocurrio de repente lo de las llaves ya lo tenia en mente y los de fantasia pues se me vino a la mente pero pasando a otra cosa no...no son tartaron porque ellos son sus esclavos eso creo...pero lo averiguaras muy pronto**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Encerio te gusto un Natsu malo que bien pronto...muy pronto lo veras como algo mas que malo...jajajajaja...si demonslayer es mejor porque este poder es mas poderoso**

**miyo: gracias espero que te siga gustando y no dejes de comentar **

**Cruz. : si muy corto pero padre es que seran cortos pero tambien asi para que tenga mas capitulos de suspenso y aun mas suspenso porque pensando bien eso quienes eran esas voces lo averiguaras leyendo el siguiente capitulo **

**Animefan92: si esa inspiracion me llego de repente pero tambien que pasara no lo sabe nadie...si todos quieren a un Natsu sereno, tranquilo, analizador y mucho mas por eso creo que les interesea saber que en uno de estos capitulos aparecera con esa personalidad porque desde ahora solo pondre algo de emocion...si un itachi uchiha asi sera tal vez **

**bueno eso es todo espero que les alla gustado y tambien espero sus reviews para qu en el siguiente capitulo les responda o tambien por un inbox bueno eso es todo sayonara!**


	4. problemas y enemigos

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos mis lindos lectores...jejejej hoy actualizo...siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii viva me agrada mucho que les esta gustando y todo eso pero ahi algo que me deja inquietante y es que si es harem o no por eso se los respondere en lo ultimo del capitulo...**

**advertencias: posiblemente un dark natsu apareciendo y recien creado**

**aclaraciones: **

**cursivas pensamientos y mucho mas**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

* * *

-***suspirando* **No te preocupes porque después de todo nuestro gremio es **"****City of darkness"** ***sonriendo*** y esto será divertido después de todo…nos enfrentaremos a la alianza **"****the last hope**** "***saltando* esto será divertido porque desde ahora estaremos completos-dijo la voz extrañando a las personas que los veían

**Capitulo 3. Problemas y enemigos**

Normal pov

En la alianza de los gremios…todo era ruido, peleas, risas, gritos y muchas cosas más pero no se imaginaban que en ese mismo instante, en ese segundo, en ese microsegundo, los invadirían, ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué? Pues era la búsqueda de las llaves del demonslayer… cuando los atacantes entraron por esa gran puerta absolutamente todos se quedaron viendo a esa dirección, sorpresa, shock y mucho mas se miraban en las caras de los magos, por otro lado en un castillo grande donde la oscuridad, la tristeza, el miedo se hacía presente, unas sombras hablaban tranquilamente…

-***sonriendo* **Señor no quiere más vino…***viendo la copa de vidrio*** pero señor no ha bebido nada de su copa ***viendo al joven* **no estará enfermo, tiene fiebre ***tocándole la frente*,** no tiene dolor de estomago-dijo un joven preocupado

-***con una capa ocultando su cara* **Noquiero vino, no tengo nada, no estoy enfermo, ***suspirando*** sabes Jerall a donde se fueron todos esos estúpidos de aquí** *serio* **aparte de que hoy me desperté, no están presentes ***quitándose la capa*** acompáñame tenemos que ir por mis llaves-dijo el joven peli negro

Pero no era tan peli rosa ya que ciertamente había cambiado pero no para bien si no para mal, sus rebeldes cabellos alborotados, eran negros, como la oscuridad, sus ojos verdes olivas ahora no mostraba el mismo brillo que antes, sino que eran fríos, sin ningún brillo alguno…

Volviendo a la alianza, los que habían llegado habían visto a cada uno de los magos, sonrieron, dieron un paso pero en eso los atacaron algunos magos imprudentes que se creían demasiado fuertes pero no fueron rivales para la primera persona ya que los agarrado con una gran velocidad, había llegado tan lejos, pero también esos magos imprudentes **(yo: *tosiendo* Gray, Lyon, Sting) **querían atacar aun mas a esa persona misteriosa, les lanzaron sus diferentes tipos de magias, la persona en cuestión de minutos, agarro con una de sus manos a uno de los magos, lo levanto desde el suelo, lo lanzo haciendo que todas las mesas fueran aventadas por todos lados… los magos miraban sorprendidos a tal magnitud de poder… cuando la joven pelirroja iba a atacar una fuerte ráfaga a soto a todos lados, haciendo que las capas de los encapuchados se fueran y dejara ver quiénes eran en verdad, sorpresa inundo demasiado a toda la alianza, veían enfrente de ellos a una persona de Tartaros, a cinco magos los cuales estaban desaparecidos y una joven peli blanca de ojos rosados…

-***sorprendido* **Meredy, Ángel, Eve, Chelia y Rufus…creíamos que estaban perdidos, que les paso… porque Chelia es más fuerte que Sting-dijo el joven peli blanco sorprendido

-***sonriendo* **Naomi-san los tontos magos me andan confundiendo**…*volteándose*** para su información yo no soy Chelia ***sonriendo macabramente*** yo soy Clely, mejor conocida como la aniquiladora ***viendo al joven rubio* **eres persistente pero para la siguiente morirás-dijo la joven peli rosa tranquilamente

En ese instante, unas dos sombras aparecieron en la puerta, una estaba con una capa y la otra dejaba ver que era el joven peli azul pero cambiado, lo único que dejaba verse de la persona que se cubría con su capa era su vestimenta, botas negras, una chamarra negra con detalles en líneas que formaban una calavera, una playera negra que dejaba ver sus bien formados músculos, un pantalón negro que de igual manera las líneas que tenían formaban una calavera en cada lado lo sujetaba un cinturón café**(yo: es la vestimenta del manga 374 pero con algo aumentado), **pero lo más sorprendente era su bufanda negra, negra como su alma, la capa solo dejaba ver sus ojos que no tenían ningún brillo …en ese mismo instante esa persona se acerco a las personas que eran ahora sus siervos y les hablo…

-***con una voz siniestra* **¿Por qué andan en este repugnante lugar? ¿Qué no vinieron en busca de las llaves?** *serio* **Clely acaso tu atacaste a esa insignificante persona para que malgastas tus energías** *suspirando* **Naomi en este lugar están las llaves búsquenlas pero quiero que solo ataque Clely…y** Rube *sentándose en una silla*** y esta vez no quiero equivocaciones me entendieron-dijo esa voz que era demasiado calculador

En el primer segundo los dos ex magos atacaron rápidamente…levantaron todo lo que podían buscando las llaves, en ese preciso segundo vieron a una joven rubia ***Lucy* **la cual traía llaves, la primera en llegar fue Clely la levanto con un solo dedo… le quito las llaves entre todas encontró tres llaves del demonslayer y al encontrarlas la aventó con tal brutalidad que cayó inconsciente… buscaron entre los demás magos…después de un minuto habían encontrado todas las llaves, sin dejar una detrás, todos los magos sorprendidos vieron a sus nakamas tirados, inconscientes, heridos, pero la atención les llamo al ver a esa persona que se veía serio, no sonreía ante la victoria, no mostraba sorpresa alguna ante esas personas, pero quien rayos era el…y cuando le dieron las llaves al encapuchado…él se paro pero antes de que se fuera hablo hacia los maestro que habían aparecido ante tal turbio ataque…

-***con voz seria* **Se que ustedes los maestros de los gremios aliados están preocupados por los magos desaparecidos ***serio* **pero solo una cosa les diré si quieren volver a verlos tienen que detenernos a nosotros primero ***saliendo de ese lugar*-**dijo el encapuchado saliendo rápidamente del gremio

-***sonriendo* **Muy pronto nos verán **The last hope **porque** *saltando de felicidad*** nuestro señor ha vuelto-dijo la joven peli blanca sumamente feliz

Durante ese momento los miembros de esa alianza querían venganza contra esas personas, no, claro que no, querían tener de vuelta a sus amigos, a los magos desaparecidos, pero los maestros de los gremios solo vieron a sus jóvenes inconscientes, lastimados, desmayados, pero eso no era lo único, los malvados tenían las llaves del demonslayer y eso era la única preocupación más grande que tenían porque ellos ahora tenían el poder de tener cerca de ellos a el nuevo demonslayer… por otro lado de Fiore en los lados más oscuros y menos concurridos de esos lugares, en un castillo varias personas veían a los recién llegados que venían saltando de felicidad al saber que ahora su señor estaba completo, cuando entraron a ese lugar, el encapuchado se quito la capa, la tiro a un lado y se encerró en uno de los cuartos, todos miraban sorprendidos, alegres al ver que ahora su señor, el rey demonio estaba a su lado y no a lado de esos molestos humanos…por otro lado el joven peli negro que se había encerrado en una habitación había llamado a esas llaves, las cuales se sorprendieron al ver al joven bien, pero también cambiado…

-***abrazándolo* **Natsu-nii creí que te habías muerto ***sorprendiendo al joven* **sabes que nosotros no sentíamos tu alma ***transformándose en hada* **porque tienes ese cabello negro, tu bufanda es negra que le hiciste ***triste* **porque no tienes esas misma mirada de antes-dijo la pequeña triste

-***parándose de la silla* **Lo siento pero no soy el mismo de antes ***sin expresar nada*** me encontré a los que ahora son mis sirvientes ***dirigiéndose a la ventana*** yo no soy el mismo de antes ***serio muy serio*** porque yo ya no tengo sentimientos alguno-dijo el joven peli negro sorprendiendo a su espíritus de las llaves demon- ***viendo lo oscuro que estaba el lugar*** pero yo nunca las dejaría con esos humanos** *serio* **que me hicieron tanto daño en el pasado

-***sorprendida* **Pero Natsu-kun ellos…ellos realmente están arrepentimos ***sonriendo*** así que quiero que sonrías para nosotros ***acercándose hacia el*** nunca vallas hacia el hoyo más negro de la soledad-dijo la joven castaña viendo al joven peli negro

-***con mirada perdida* **Eso me lo dijiste hace varios siglos…lo recuerdas, pero lo maravilloso de la soledad es que ella te comprende ***viendo la luna*** y nunca te abandona como los amigos que tienes…hace años fui abandonado de la misma manera ***suspirando* **hace años los perdone, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo ahora-dijo el joven peli negro serio sin expresar nada- es por eso que ahora soy el rey demonio, es por eso que ahora soy así ***serio* **es por eso que ahora no expreso nada**…*suspirando*** ustedes también deberían ver lo que pasa cuando son abandonados…yo nunca los abandone…ellos nos apartaron

Al rato de esa platica, las llaves entendieron que tenían que sabes cómo se sentía su dueño, no en ese caso el no era su dueño, porque desde hace mucho el había sido su amigo, tal vez desde ese tiempo donde ellos habían visto a él, por eso necesitaban ver su dolor, vivirlo, sentirlo, experimentarlo… cuando los espíritus desaparecieron tres jóvenes entraron a ese cuarto que ciertamente hacia ver que era inmensamente grande, solo, oscuro, con imágenes en cuadros por todos lados, en un lado de ese lugar había un piano, un violín ambos empolvados…una gran cama, y también varios muebles mas, cuando entraron vieron que el joven peli negro tenia la mirada perdida en lo lejano de esa ventana, poco a poco se fueron acercando y cuando el joven peli negro volteo a ver vio que algunos de sus miembros de su gremio estaban ahí parados viéndolo… se sentó y empezó a escuchar lo que querían decir

-***tomando una copa de vidrio y sirviendo algo* **Señor porque no toma vino, sabe que usted debe tomar algo no se mate-dijo una joven peli azul sonriendo

-***suspirando* **Cuantas veces les he dicho que no quiero vino ***viendo para otro lado*** y si quisiera lo tomaría, además me repugna que me obliguen a tomar algo a cada rato ***viéndolos* **que querías decirme Sea, **Jacob**, y Blondy-dijo el joven peli negro apartando la copa de vino lejos de el

**-*saltando como loca*** Señor ya tenemos todo listo cuando quiere que matemos a la guardia que nos encontró ***sonriendo*** también le han traído su antigua arma…***saltando* **me gusto ver que muy pronto hará cosas malas contra la alianza-dijo una joven castaña saltando de lado a lado como loca eufórica

-***sacando la espada de un estuche* **Aquí tiene mi señor es una arma peligrosa ya que aquí guarda toda su energía ***enseñándole* **y de aquí sale todo ese poder ***sonriendo* **así podrá destruir ciudades con un solo movimiento-dijo el joven peli azul sonriendo

-***agarrando la espada* **Muy interesante pero necesito que no hagan ningún movimiento estúpido hasta que yo lo ordene ***suspirando* **porque son muy necios con todo lo que hacen y para lo que tengo planeado no quiero que actúen como siempre ***viendo por la ventana*** antes de atacar tienen que planear lo peligroso que puede ser exponerse ***parándose del lugar*** por ejemplo cuando los ataquen-dijo el joven peli negro parándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la puerta – por eso quiero que no anden con sus estupideces de atacar rápidamente espérenme… ***poniéndose su capa* **me iré durante una semana volveré para cuando venga quiero ver un plan muy elaborado

Y así salió el joven peli negro de esa habitación dejando a los tres jóvenes pensando en su siguiente plan, el joven peli negro salió de ese castillo, solo, como quiso, sin ninguna persona a su lado, caminar eso era lo que quería, despejar su mente, pensar las cosas detalladamente, cuidando minuciosamente esos pequeños detalles del plan que tenía en mente…

Natsu pov

¿Quiero pensar? ¿Qué cosa hacer primero? Eso me tenía demasiado pensativo porque necesitaba pensar las cosas de mi plan, no quería que saliera mal, no quería que lo estropearan esos tontos, quería que saliera bien…Serio, calculador, sereno, calmado, más peligroso que cualquier persona que pueda existir…eso me tenia pensativo porque no quería que este plan que tenía en mente no me saliera mal, quiero ver que pasaran al saber que su querido dragonslayer está en un profundo sueño, en peligro, a punto de morir, con todas su llaves del lado del malo…aunque en realidad yo soy el, pero no importa, porque ahora soy alguien más, yo soy el maestro de mi gremio, soy el demonslayer…

Caminando por ese bosque, salte a un árbol, me senté y medite las cosas, mi plan estaba a mitad de estar completo, tenía planeado desde que había llegado a mi gremio, robar a mis queridos magos, después convertirlos en los que eran antes, robar mis llaves, demostrar que tan fuerte era mi gremio, hacerlos temblar de miedo, asombrarlos con las cosas que tenía mis magos, y si tanto querían salvar a los queridos magos tenían que entrar a…mi juego de la muerte, ese juego es el más peligroso de todos, no son como los juegos mágicos porque estos son peligrosos ya que tienen que luchar contra mis magos…y al final contra mí, porque no quiero saber que tan lejos llegan por hacerme ver que son más fuertes, sino lo que quiero ver es que tan lejos llegarían por sus amigos, que tan lejos llegarían al saber que su nakamas está en peligro… pero casi nada es verdad que están en peligro, solo con ellos, que pueden morir, por su culpa, que son débiles, junto a ellos…

Al rato de analizar todo eso, me dirigí a un pueblo cercano quería escuchar todo lo que decían esas personas de los insolentes de la alianza, a lo mejor escuchaba del ataque que hicimos en la mañana, el miedo que tenían los aldeanos se hacia excesivo desde las afueras, olía a miedo, y se sentía una gran tención, sabía que querían salir de ese lugar, tenían demasiado miedo, no querían escuchar de lo ocurrido, parecían gallinas, reír pues no quería, sonreír menos mi alma se sentía demasiado asqueada de sonreír, de reír, de hacerme el maldito estúpido, duele las punzadas de la alegría, al momento de sonreír siento que estoy obligado a ser un estúpido, simplemente punzadas ciento en mi corazón al saber que sonreír es la peor medicina para el corazón eso lo odio demasiado, pensar que alguna vez pude sonreír, ya que con eso sentía algo que se movía en mi interior, lo odio, odio saber que sonreír que no puedo volver a ser el mismo de antes, asco al saber que las personas hipócritas de mi gremio aun quieren perdón, claro que no lo tendrán porque me dan asco, me repugna hasta el alma saber que esas personas antes fueron parte de mi vida, odio inmenso odio tengo en este corazón…mares de dolor tengo en mi interior que lo recorren, yo fui incondicional a mi gremio pero ahora no porque así me pagaron, por eso ya no me contendré contra ellos…mi corazón no responde porque está bloqueado a esos tontos sentimientos

Normal pov

En otro lado de Fiore…siendo específicos en la alianza de los gremios, todos los magos acomodaban y reparaban los daños ocurridos hace poco, mientras que en la enfermería atendían a los jóvenes heridos por esos malos…las jóvenes que veían el desastre sus miradas solo miraban horror al saber que uno de ellos había ocasionado eso…solo uno, eso era lo que se repetían es su mentes, y dos fueron más peores porque en solo un minuto habían acabado con los que cuidaban las llaves y no solo eso los habían dejado graves con un solo movimiento, ilógico saber que esas personas planean algo con las llaves, claro que no, los maestro solo se habían encerrado en la oficina para platicar acerca de lo que había ocurrido, como le harían con ese problema que ahora era mayor, miedo rotundo se veía en las caras de algunos magos, furia en otros, deseos de venganza en otros, pero no contra los magos, si no contra el maestro del gremio oscuro que ahora tenía en su poder a los magos y también a las llaves, en la enfermería los jóvenes estaban acostados, viendo a dirección a el techo, unos estaban sorprendidos, otros solo decepcionados de su poder, en especial los jóvenes a los que ahora los clasificaban como los más fuertes de su gremio, ahora eran la vergüenza porque no pudieron defenderse ante dos personas que paso nunca lo supieron, fue como un rayo, un flash, eso fue desesperante para ellos, al no ver como les quitaron las llaves, los agarraron con un simple dedo y los aventaron como simples basuras, eso había sido muy cruel pero también sabían que ellos posiblemente actuaban contra su voluntad, contra sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sin saber que eran antes de ser hechos como unos rufianes de los mas peores…los pensamientos los inundaban, no sabían qué hacer, se lo preguntaban internamente, como pelear ante los que anteriormente eran sus nakamas, sus compañeros, personas cercanas, que harían en frente de ellos, débiles eran lo que eran ahora, ante esta situación, no se habían dado cuenta de que varias personas habían entrado a la enfermería, uno de los magos que estaba acostado se levanto, quería salir pero recibió un golpe de cierta joven peli blanca…

-***enojada* **Sting-kun que dijimos de que no se levanten, ***suspirando*** bueno chicos veo que se han despertado, queríamos hablar con ustedes acerca de lo que paso hace rato ***viéndolos*** no fue su culpa-dijo la joven peli blanca sonriendo sinceramente

-***sentándose* **Claro que lo fue Mira-chan…ellos son muy fuertes, nosotros nos creímos demasiado fuertes ante todo, queríamos saber quién era el que tenia la capa ***viéndolos*** pero el miedo nos inundo al ver a nuestros amigos-dijo la joven rubia explicando

**-*sentándose en la cama*** Tiene razón Lucy al saber que esa vil persona tenia a nuestros amigos como sus marionetas nos puso así ***cubriéndose la cara* **ahora se quien se llevo a Millianna, se quien se llevo a Kagura ***llorando*,** sabemos quién se llevo a Natsu-dijo la joven peli roja llorando

-***triste* **Natsu-san debe estar bien…***sonriendo* **Juvia sabe que Natsu-san no es tan débil, también sabe que Gray-sama dormido se ve lindo ***gritando* **Gray-sama están lindo-dijo la joven peli azul sonriendo

**-*sonriendo*** Juvia tiene razón Natsu no están débil, el venció a varios enemigos, el venció a Zeref y Tartaros, venció a E.N.D ***sorprendiendo a todos con sus palabras*** el no es tan débil, hasta yo considero que es el mago más fuerte de nuestro gremio- dijo la joven hermana de la peli blanca

Una semana después los jóvenes andaban recuperados, en otro lado el joven peli negro había llegado a su gremio, explico lo que debían hacer y el solo respondía a las dudas idiotas de los demás, así que solo se puso a esperar, en la alianza todos estaban hablando, peleando, destruyendo una que otra cosa, sonriendo, y mucho mas pero al momento ultimo los jóvenes se alarmaron al escuchar que gritaban los aldeanos, salieron corriendo y lo que vieron fue una inmensa sorpresa, ya que vieron una inmensa imagen proyectada que más seguro se veía por todo Fiore, lo peor de todo era que sabían quién era esa persona, solo que se miraba de la misma forma serio, solo puso atención a lo que le decían sus súbditos, grito algo que nadie entendió y empezó a hablar…

-***serio y calmado* **Saludos a todas las personas en general ***serio* **soy el maestro del gremio **"****City of darkness" **y les dirijo estas palabras** *calmado* **alianza **"the last hope" **y los demás gremios débiles y el ejercito de la guardia ***serio* **como maestro del gremio que robo a sus magos les doy mis más sincero agradecimiento al darme las llaves del demonslayer ya que eso era lo último que me faltaba, entonces se que ustedes quieren rescatar a sus magos por eso les digo las siguientes palabas-dijo el joven encapuchado seriamente- como alianza, gremios débiles, y guardias, ***sereno* **les reto a ustedes a el juego de la muerte, el que gane salvara a sus amigos o si pierden me darán lo que yo quiera, porque tengo a mi querido demonslayer durmiendo ***serio* **así que brindo por el gremio que dejo ir a su querido demonslayer ya que ahora me pertenece ***sorbiendo el vino*** desde hoy comienza el desafío magos ***sorprendiendo a todos los magos*** bienvenidos al juego de los demonios…

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les alla gustado...dejando a un lado eso empezaremos con la duda de que si es harem o no y para empezar les dire algo no hara harem porque creo que es muy loco eso asi que hare yaoi *recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza* lo siento es una broma pero lo del yaoi no lo hare y tampoco harem porque quiero que sea como lo digo...quiero que sea aventura y si se preguntan quien me goolpeo es mi surpervisora y mi ayudanta...no es cierto es mi personalidad mala ahora respondere los reviews...**

**Reptilian95: gracias por tu comentario y si me inspiro muy loco**

**Igneel: Claro que no eran los de Tartaros eran otras voces...ya tiene arma pero no lo mostrara hasta un momento en que lo encuentren pero eso sera en un momento muy lejano...si son demonios como Natsu ya que tienen otras vidas pasadas y como lo dije no hare harem...dependera si quiero romance o no pero como veo que va el fanfic no pondre nada de romance sino drama...mucho drama**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si eso lo tenia pensado...desaparecer a los magos jejejejeje...si mi historia se ubica despues de la lucha cotra tartaros y los revivi aqui si las voces eran magos desaparecidos pero malos y aqui esta salamander malo y gracias por tu ayuda con un poco de su personalida...**

**treeofsakuras: Si natsu es el maestro de ese gremio...aqui esta la personalidad de Salamander o como le quieran poner ahora...si se los dire despues lo de las voces... si tuvo un pasado el cual lo sabran despues de un tiempo como en el capitulo 10 o antes pero no se cuando... complacida porque ahi aparecio mira golpeando a el tonto de Eucliffe**

**animefan 92: un poquito conplaci tus comentarios pero como dije ahora creo que no estoy decidida por el harem porque con la pareja final que tal si algunos no estan complacidos y me van a querer linchar *recibiendo otro golpe* bueno creo que eso es inprovable pero pasando a otra cosa el harem no se hara ya dije mejor yaoi *recibiendo otro golpe* perdon era broma no se lo crean **

**nico2883: ammmm mi no entender el ingles pero de igual forma gracias por el comentario...y lo busque por traductor y es asi como me salio es solo aventura, drama y mucho mas menos romance y si Natsu es como Itachi**

**Miyo: Me hace tan feliz tu comentario pues aqui esta lo que paso con salamander**

**Gato-chan: Creo que lees mi mente si algo muy interesante pasara...algo pero nadie sabra**

**bueno eso es todo y no se crean la broma del yaoi porque si si creeran que soy una deprabada mental solo era una broma para aligerar la tencion del harem ahora que les dije que no pienso hacer harem espero que se calmen un poco las cosas ya que...que tal que a lo ultimo hay una polemica de la pareja y me querran matar por eso asi que la dejamos asi **

**adios, sayonara**

**aye sir!**


	5. el maestro del gremio es

**Hoooolaaaaa *bostezando* lo siento...pero esque...el dia de ayer no pude...subir capitulos porque tenia examen *queriendo dormir* y tambien unos trabajos que entregar...ammmm yomi-chan quiero dormir *acostandose encima de la compu*...**

**advertendias: la escritora esta durmiendo y lamentablemente este capitulo es un poco corto y lleno de grocerias si eres menor de edad o tu mente no sabe nada de eso no lo leas por favor**

**Aclaraciones: **

**cursiva pensamientos **

**** cosas que hacen los personajes **

**() interrupciones mias**

**sin mas demora los dejamos con el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

- como alianza, gremios débiles, y guardias, ***sereno* **les reto a ustedes a el juego de la muerte, el que gane salvara a sus amigos o si pierden me darán lo que yo quiera, porque tengo a mi querido demonslayer durmiendo ***serio* **así que brindo por el gremio que dejo ir a su querido demonslayer ya que ahora me pertenece ***sorbiendo el vino*** desde hoy comienza el desafío magos ***sorprendiendo a todos los magos*** bienvenidos al juego de los demonios…

**Capitulo 4. El maestro del gremio es…**

Normal pov

Todos, absolutamente todos miraban sorprendidos, sorprendidos por lo que decía esa persona encapuchada…solo miraban con atención, detenidamente lo que decía, como se movía, que era lo que decía, simplemente estupideces…por otro lado, todos los de ese gremio igualmente, se sorprendieron al ver que su maestro, ahora estaba planeando algo contra ese gremio, no contra ese gremio no era…si no con toda la alianza, con los demás gremios, los guardias, con todo Fiore…

-***serio* **Bienvenidos al juego de los demonios…***suspirando* **espero que cuando se den cuenta de lo que hicieron-dijo el joven encapuchado serio- muy bien ***sorbiendo otro poco de vino* **espero que disfruten este juego porque este puede ser el ultimo que jueguen ***colgando***

Sorpresa para todos los de la alianza, saber que por todos los motivos de ese juego que le describía el nombre, era un juego que los mataría a algunos poco a poco, no solo eso sino que varios saldrían lastimados, al rato de esa llamada a ese juego, todos los de la alianza estaban pensando demasiado, muchas cosas que eran posibles soluciones a sus problemas, todos los maestros de los gremios estaban hablando en privado, minutos donde la tención se hacía presente ante todo lo que había pasado, a la solución que le darían los maestros a este gran problema, al rato de esto los maestros habían salido, los miembros voltearon a ver lo que había pasado y este problema según ellos ya tenía solución…entonces el maestro del gremio más fuerte y desastroso hablo…

-***viendo a todos los miembros* **Jóvenes hablamos entre todos nosotros y llegamos a una solución posible ***suspirando* **vamos a enviar a una persona que espié a ese gremio oscuro-dijo el maestro sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ***preocupado* **sé que muchos no querrán pero es un plan al cual debemos arriesgarnos

-***levantando la mano* **Yo lo hare…***siendo visto por todos* **que lo hare además no he visto nada interesante durante meses ***sonriendo*** además quiero pelear-dijo el joven peli negro de magia de metal

Dos días después el joven peli negro estaba preparado para lo que vendría, lo que le habían dicho los maestros que los magos desaparecidos se los habían llevado cuando estaban completamente solos, eso era un pequeño problema porque ellos sabían que alguien solo no podía defenderse ante varias personas, y así fue como el joven termino solo, caminando por los lugares donde los demás magos habían desaparecido, preocupados estaban todos cuando se despidieron de él pero era de esperarse de alguien que es casi igual que el joven peli rosa según ellos… cuando sintió el joven peli negro fue atacado desprevenidamente entonces el intento contrarrestar ese poder, no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando lo derrumbaron con un solo golpe de magia, lo habían cazado como un animal, sintió que lo habían amarrado, le habían vendado los ojos pero con varios movimientos dejo que se le pudiera ver con un solo ojo, el camino por el cual lo llevaban era demasiado feo, caminos, subidas, bajadas, lagos, fangos, eso era lo que veían sus ojos con tal camino cuando llegaron se quedo viendo que todo ese lado era oscuridad, un castillo donde solo un loco viviría con tal frio, cuando lo metieron a ese lugar vio varias cosas, el lugar solo era iluminado por velas, habían fotos y cuadros pegados por todos lados, cosas viejas, telarañas, polvo, silencio, eso era lo que había en ese lugar a donde entraron, pero cuando entraron a otra sala se podía escuchar las peleas que tenían por una incoherencia que había dicho cierta maga, cuando todos vieron a esa persona se quedaron viendo, ellos lo vieron como si fuera algo raro en ese lugar, pero en el momento en el que escucharon una puerta cerrarse en la puerta de entrada, todos absolutamente todos se calmaron tenían miedo, se veía en su caras como lo veía el joven peli negro, porque…eso lo supo cuando vio a ese encapuchado entrar por la misma puerta que ellos habían entrado, pero algo había diferente en el, aunque no expresara nada se sentía esa emoción en el aire, como un inmenso fuego, calor, o mucho mas se notaba enojado pero no lo mostraba, solo se veía serio, pero alrededor se mostraba lo que sentía…de repente el hablo…

-***serio* **se que tienen a un humano aquí eso no me importa si quieren mátenlo, lo que me tiene de este humor ***fingiendo*** es que Lulú un paso al frente al igual que tu equipo ***haciendo que dieran un paso al frente* **como se atreven a hacer lo que quieran sin pensarlo antes… ***suspirando*** los vieron y tuve que encargarme de ellos ***todos veían sus manos cubiertas de sangre*-**dijo el joven peli negro aun encapuchado-** *viendo al joven peli negro*** respecto al mísero humano ya decidí lo que harán conviértanlo en uno de nosotros ***sacándose la capucha*** porque como veo los de la alianza te enviaron mi amigo…Gajeel

-***con los ojos bien abiertos* **Na…Natsu eres tu…pero como, porque eres el maestro de este gremio ***suspirando* **no importa como veo no saldré de aquí verdad-dijo el joven peli negro

**-*serio*** Claro que lo soy, sabes estar solo es lo mejor que te puede pasar ***sentándose en un sillón* **mira que bien estoy, no me preocupo por las míseras molestias de mi equipo, del gremio de cualquier otra persona ***enseñando una sonrisa retorcida*** porque yo ya no soy el maldito baboso que todos creían, yo ya no tengo nakamas, solo me tengo a mi, ***volviéndose serio*** por eso deben morir todos absolutamente todos-tomando una copa de vino- ***suspirando*** siempre creí que esos idiotas y yo estaríamos como equipo ***viendo a los demás jóvenes demonios*** salgan de aquí no quiero verlos, vallan y hagan lo que les dije

**-*moviéndose*** Por eso robaste a todos los magos, como a Jerall, Millianna, Kagura, Gildars, Kana, Laxus, Rogue y a los demás ***gritando* **Maldito salamander tu no eras así como es que te pudiste transformar en algo serio-dijo el joven peli negro

-***haciendo un pequeño ruido* **Claramente yo era así desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero nunca supieron cómo era mi yo interno, ***tomando un trago de vino* **yo me volvi así desde que ellos me cambiaron, saque por lo que años tenía como personalidad escondida, Gajeel se que tu viniste por tu cuenta ***viendo al joven peli negro*** pero no te dejare salir de este gremio así City of Darkness no te dejara ir a darles información de quien es el maestro del gremio ***viendo por la ventana*** te preguntaras que yo soy muy duro con todos- dijo el joven peli negro- pero no lo soy porque ellos saben que son los únicos que me pueden comprender y desde ahora estarás de nuestro lado ***viendo al joven peli negro*** Gajeel desde ahora eres parte de City of Darkness y espero que no me veas como el enemigo porque te dejare así como estas pero un solo intento de enviarles una simple palabra a la alianza y te mato me entiendes ***parándose* **por eso desde ahora eres de mi gremio ***desatándole las manos*** a quien te pondré para que te cuide de que me traiciones

-***parándose* **¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? Haber dímelo…dímelo maldito Salamander-dijo otro joven peli negro **(yo: tanto joven peli negro me confunde por eso pondremos como a Natsu como el joven serio complicado de la vida y sexy *recibiendo un golpe* creo que así)**

-***viéndolo* **Me preguntas porque y yo tengo una para ti hasta que me la respondas yo te responderé la tuya ***serio*** ¿Quién es el motivo de que sigas en ese estúpido e incompetente gremio?-dijo el joven serio, complicado de la vida y sexy

-***respondiendo* **Mi motivo es simple y son los amigos, es la persona que me gusta **(yo: yo ya sé quien es)** y además ***sonriendo* **es el gremio que después de todo lo que hice me perdono-dijo el joven peli negro-***serio* **por eso Salamander recuerda lo que eras antes, tus amigos, tu equipo, a la persona que amas, tu familia

-***serio* **Yo no tengo amigos porque todos los que tenia me criticaban solo porque según yo no era fuerte** *viendo para otro lado* **y ellos sí, no tengo equipo ellos me abandonaron, no amo a nadie porque ella me traiciono** *caminando a la ventana* **yo lo único que tengo son aliados, tengo un gremio en el cual soy el maestro, aquí no me critican si soy o no fuerte, por eso no quiero volver-dijo el joven serio, complicado de la vida y sexy- Lami se que estas espiando ***viendo a la joven*** por eso quiero que entres desde ahora en adelante te harás cargo de vigilar a el humano de que no diga nada

Al rato de esa plática el joven peli negro vio como el joven peli negro serio, **(yo: sexy, que es complicado en esta vida y muchas cosas mas) **había subido por unas escaleras donde el desapareció al momento de que piso el ultimo escalón, después de eso dirigió la mirada a la joven que era muy pequeña para su edad, tenía los ojos rojos, su cabello era negro con algunos mechones blancos, vestía algo raro para ser sinceros era como tipo, no le encontraba la forma pero ciertamente vestía raro, ella le enseño todo el lugar que era muy raro, el comedor era flotante, la sala era en la pared, algunos cuartos parecían centros de tortura, y muchas cosas más se fue encontrando, pero después de salir de ese tour, la joven vio al joven peli negro el cual desde todo el recorrido actuaba raro…

-***deteniéndose* **Sabes creo que piensas que Natsu-sama es malo con nosotros pero estas en todo lo contrario ***volteándose* **pero él no es así, el es bueno en el fondo, y por lo de tus amigos lo lamento ***suspirando*** solo te dejare que te despidas de una sola persona así que solo tienes una oportunidad ***caminando*** así que sígueme y ponte esta capa***dándole una capa negra***-dijo la joven peli negra

Ahora era así el joven peli negro formaba parte de City of Darkness pero que sería de los demás jóvenes al saber que otro de los suyos era parte de ese gremio demoniaco, pero para hablar de City of Darkness todos tenían que decir varias oraciones porque sencillamente ese gremio estaba lleno de puros demonios, no solo de eso, sino de personas sin corazón, sin sentimientos, sin amigos, sin nada de eso, City of Darkness era un gremio, pero no cualquier gremio porque ponía a prueba todos tus miedos, desde los más chicos hasta los más grandes, porque para el maestro de ese gremio, esa persona no tenia miedos eso era lo que decían todos, solo tenía algo que nadie pudiera tener y era las llaves demon, porque, esa era la pregunta pero cada vez que una persona se volvía el demonslayer estaba propensa a cambiar seriamente para bien o para mal, por eso durante años los miembros de ese gremio tenían que conseguir a esa persona porque el demonslayer era más poderoso que los diez grandes magos santos, y eso era cierto porque el controlaba todas las magias posibles, City of Darkness era un gremio ciertamente especial, lo que distinguía a esas personas porque nunca se daban cuenta de lo que eran hasta que lo obtenían… por eso escogían las mejores personas, los que en una vida pasada fueron demonios, y los convierten en lo que eran antes, dejándolos sin recuerdos de lo que una vez fueron…

El joven serio, sexy estaba en la misma habitación pensando en la oscuridad, solo sin ninguna molestia, preguntándose si lo que hizo fue bueno o malo, se había ensuciado las manos al matar a esa persona pero no le importaba, el se sentía mejor, el se sentía fuerte, no lo podrían destruir aunque quisieran porque no podrían contra tal poder que era excesivo a lo que se imaginaban todos, se paro rápido y salió de esa habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida y de ahí se perdió entre el gran inmenso y aterrador bosque…por otro lado de Fiore un grupo de atacantes, estaban preparados para atacar a el primer grupo y ¿cuál era? Para sorpresa de todos era el antiguo equipo del joven que anteriormente era peli rosa, ellos habían ido a una misión ya que tenían que pagar cada quien sus deudas, caminando y discutiendo, sobre todo discutiendo pero siempre eran detenidos por la joven pelirroja pero esta vez el equipo no iba solo, iba acompañado por dos jóvenes peli azules, las jóvenes peli blancas que veían como se peleaban por todo y eso les hizo recordar la pelea entre los dos jóvenes, en ese instante empezaron a hablar de recuerdos de antes

-***sonriendo* **Ara…ara eso me recuerda a la vez que Natsu y Gray pelearon por una simple cosa que le dijo Happy ***viendo a los demás jóvenes*** se que el volverá así que no hay por qué preocuparse-dijo la joven peli blanca explicando

-***sonriendo* **Juvia piensa que Natsu-san si volverá porque el recuerda, nos recuerda a nosotros porque nosotros no le hicimos nada** *viendo como los demás jóvenes se deprimían*-**dijo la joven peli azul sonriendo

-***saliendo de su escondite* **Valla…valla creo que ustedes saben lo que le han hecho a Natsu-sama ***suspirando* **saben algo ustedes son unos hipócritas porque Natsu-sama les salvo varias veces, el es el más poderoso ***quitándose la capa*** por eso nosotros los de City of Darkness los apreciamos demasiado-dijo una joven sonriendo

La joven que había salido había inspirado miedo, demasiado miedo a los jóvenes, todos tenían sus caras asustadas, el miedo se recorría por toda su piel, la tensión se sentía en el aire la cual mezclaba el síntoma de miedo, temor, horror, la joven solo sonreía alegremente, ella era una joven peli castaña, ojos color verdes, un poco alta pero no tanta, su ropa era un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en ese mismo instante otros tres jóvenes aparecieron haciendo sentir a los jóvenes, quitándose la capa dejaron ver quiénes eran, las primeras personas eran Millianna, Minerva y Gildars, pero eran simplemente cambiados porque no era de esperarse con los cambios que habían sufrido los demás jóvenes que habían visto, el miedo los lleno demasiado pero no podían mostrarlo porque no tenían demasiada confianza como los demás que tenían, esas personas si la tenían ya que de verdad eran muy fuertes y así era, ellos no se creían demasiado como los demás jóvenes, no se sentían grandes ante los halagos… entonces había hablado la joven peli blanca haciendo que todos miraran para donde estaba ella…

-***viéndolos enojada* **Ustedes secuestraron a miembros de varios gremios y también a nuestros amigos por eso no permitiré que se salgan con la suya-dijo la joven peli blanca sacando su poder

En ese momento la joven peli blanca se había dirigido a golpearlos pero antes de que llegara a ese punto…el mismo joven encapuchado había aparecido deteniendo a la joven peli blanca con solo mirarla, todos miraron sorprendidos, algunos que eran los miembros de City of Darkness estaban igual sorprendidos pero cuando vieron que su maestro tenía intenciones que no sabían que era pero tenían que apartarse de lo que haría su maestro porque verlo enojado era demasiado malo… miedo era lo que tenían los demás jóvenes restantes al ver que solo con su mirada la joven peli blanca había quedado inmovilizada…entonces al ver que el joven se acercaba a la inmóvil joven peli blanca, la joven peli roja reacciono y se reequipo para tratar de detenerlo, entonces los demás actuaron, haciendo que sus magias fueran combinadas y dejando al joven encapuchado indefenso o eso era lo que quería que ellos supusieran pero no fue así porque al momento de querer atacarlo uno de los demás lo había protegido con un escudo pero eso fue suficiente para que una fuerte ráfaga hiciera que la capa estuviera a punto de salirse de su cabeza pero no fue así pero antes de que continuaran peleando, el joven encapuchado hablo…

-***sonriendo* **Valla…valla ustedes creen que con solo su magia podrán verme la cara pero no es así ***caminando hacia la joven peli azul*** Levi Mcgarden lindo nombre para una joven muy lista y además tonta por no abandonar a estos perdedores ***serio* **Juvia Loxar tu motivo de vivir es solo Gray Fullbuster y él ni caso te hace que tonta decisión la verdad ***caminando a las jóvenes peli blancas* **y ustedes aun confían que su querido Dragonslayer regresara pero no lo hará-dijo el joven encapuchado haciendo enojar a todos los presentes

-***viendo al joven encapuchado* **Como es que estas tan seguro, Natsu regresara no nos ha olvidado ***triste*** y aunque este con el peor demonio del mundo él nunca se volverá malo porque él es alguien con un gran corazón ***sonriendo*** el es muy fuerte y sé que regresara –dijo la joven peli blanca

-***serio y mirando a los demás jóvenes* **Si claro cree todo lo que quieras pero se han puesto a pensar que pasaría si él desde que su equipo lo dejo atrás ***suspirando* **los odio desde ese momento ***viendo a la joven peli blanca*** haber respóndeme eso Lissana-chan ***haciendo que la joven se sorprendiera*** creo que te diste cuenta no pues se los diré a todos ***viéndolos a todos* **yo nunca tuve a su dragonslayer, ***quitándose la capa*** porque yo soy su dragonslayer ***caminando en dirección de la otra joven peli blanca*** por eso me quedare con mi miembro de mi gremio, City of Darkness se sentía solo** *cargando a la joven peli blanca*** sin su demonio mas fuerte después de mi-dijo el joven peli negro sorprendiendo a todos- ***caminando hacia sus súbditos*** Cárgala y llévatela sabes qué hacer

-***sorprendida y triste* **Natsu porque te llevas a Mira-nee ella no es nada como ustedes… él es muy fuerte, el maestro recuperara a Mira-nee y a todos ustedes ***llorando*-**dijo la joven peli blanca

* * *

**continuara...**

***tomando un cafe* lo siento pero esque tengo examenes y tengo que estudiar y aparte tengo que hacer trabajos que me los piden de un dia para otro, por eso me dormi en plena explicacion y ayer no escribi porque estudie hasta muy tarde era es como de la una de la madrugada y dije mi mama me regañara si la prendo por eso no la prendi y me dormi asi lo prometido es deuda...espero que les esta gustando ahora a responder reviews**

**AnikaSukino 5d: si es tan sexy hermoso no...jejejejeje *bostenzando por segunda vez* y aqui sabes como reaccionaron algunos y mas bien dicho los miembros de su equipo jajajajajajajaja**

**miyo: que bueno espero que sigas leyendo mis fanfics**

**Gato-kun: si eso es cierto pero solo lo se yo**

**Reptilian95: no porque me querran linchar cuando termine asi que no pondre pareja...**

**cruz. : si es que como dije no quiero que me linchen y aparte lo del yaoi era broma por cierto que no quiero saber que piensan hacerca del yaoi quede muy marcada cuando vi un capitulo asi que solo fue una broma**

**treeofsakura: casi como un evento pero aqui puede que mueran personajes...jejejejej no es cierto... si en cualquier lugar como viste en el capitulo... pero eso fue hace años lo de su pasado por eso no te preocupes...ni modo pero asi pasa**

**eugenial productions: encerio que bien que te encante... si es eugenialmente interesante aunque no sepa que es esa palabra aunque creo que significa si pero como dije estoy ocupada que no me da tiempo de revisar las faltas pero no creo que sean varias**

**bueno eso es todo por el dia de hoy...mañana creo que subire el siguiente ojo creo...o si no pues subire mi siguiente proyecto aunque creo que me regañaran porque no he acabado los demas fanfics pero ojo ya mero se terminan...mi siguiente proyecto es MY FAMILY "FAIRY TAIL" un pequeño resumen es que conoceran aqui las aventuras de los hijos de los jovenes en muchas situciones con diferentes personalidades...un adelanto es uno de los hijos de Salamander Daisuke un pequeño que a nadie lo entiende pero tambien es un poco tsundere bueno ahora si **

**sayonara!**

**ahora a dormir**


	6. Miedo

**Holaaaaaa espero que les alla gustado el capitulo anterior...que mas no subi el viernes porque no pude prender mi compu, aparte de que estoy como loca jejejejejejeje por las pruevas, el capitulo es corto pero bueno espero que les guste**

**aclaraciones:**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

**cursiva pensamientos**

-***sorprendida y triste* **Natsu porque te llevas a Mira-nee ella no es nada como ustedes… él es muy fuerte, el maestro recuperara a Mira-nee y a todos ustedes ***llorando*-**dijo la joven peli blanca

* * *

Capitulo 5.

La joven peli blanca se había puesto a llorar por su hermana la joven que habían raptado, los demás jóvenes miraban al joven peli negro, sentían un montón de sentimientos en sus corazones, pero sobre todo temor, miedo, furia, susto…mas la joven rubia estaba fuera de si no sabía qué hacer su corazón había parado de sentir ese gran aprecio por el joven peli rosa que él no era tan el porqué había cambiado, por miedo, enojo, furia por todo lo que le había hecho ellos, sabía que ellos eran los que provocaron eso, por otra parte el joven peli negro divertido de esa situación solo veía serio, hablo como debía…

-***serio* **Ustedes como gremio que son nunca se abandonan, seguramente pelearan contra mi gremio solo por rescatar a Mirajane ***viendo a los jóvenes* **pero miren estoy en frente del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail pero que pasa, no me detuvieron, al contrario ***suspirando* **me dejaron hacer lo que se me complacía, por otro lado Mira-san está en mi gremio ahí será tratada como debe ser porque en ese gremio y en esa alianza no valoran a los amigos-dijo el joven peli negro totalmente serio

Todos los jóvenes presentes lo miraban incrédulos, sorprendidos, serios, enojados, un sinfín de sentimientos recorrían su cuerpo desde los más insignificantes hasta los más importantes, que significaba que ese joven que ya ni tenía esa hermosa sonrisa, que solo era pura seriedad, que su cabello es negro como el alma que porta ahora, como sus ojos fríos sin brillo alguno, cuando vieron en dirección para el joven él se había volteado caminando hacia el inmenso bosque pero antes de que se fuera una espada lo detuvo…

-***enojada* **Aunque alguna vez fuiste mi amigo ahora eres mi enemigo como maestro de ese gremio eres nuestro enemigo ***acercándose rápidamente a él* **no te perdonare que te hallas llevado a los magos ***reequipándose*** ahora serás asesinado –dijo la joven peli roja enojada

A unos centímetros de tocarle un solo pequeño cabello, el joven peli negro se movió rápidamente, saco su espada y lo ataco con esa misma, saliendo rápidamente de ahí, corrió y se paro junto a los demás que vieron sorprendidos esa espada, estaba manchada de sangre, sangre humana, el miedo se fue aumentando entre todos los que lo veían, el joven peli negro solo miro seriamente como siempre lo hacía…

-***calmado* **Veo que ustedes tienen demasiado miedo, saben que no se debieron meter conmigo, además que ***volteando a verlos* **primer juego perdido por la alianza y lo ha ganado mi gremio que triste ver que me tienen miedo ***viendo su espada* **mi katana aun quería jugar con ustedes sacarles sangre ***caminando directo a ellos*** esta espada se alimenta de sangre-dijo el joven peli negro desapareciendo de ese lugar

Miedo, miedo, terror, eso era lo que sentían todos, ese joven que fue alguna vez su amigos ahora era, como decirlo era totalmente diferente, era impresionantemente aterrador, solo podían decir una cosa de el que era diferente a su antiguo él, comparándolo él era alegre, pero ahora era serio, era único pero ahora era igual que una persona común que guarda demasiados secretos, por otro lado el joven peli negro caminaba por ese camino que lo llevaba a su gremio, cuando llego se detuvo a ver que alguien estaba cerca del gremio y así era un espía, entonces con toda le velocidad que tenia, lo derrumbo y después le enterró su katana por ese instante vio en lo más profundo de su corazón que el ya no era el mismo de antes ahora era alguien diferente, un psicópata, metiéndose en su gremio se llevo la sorpresa de ver a todos sonriendo, conversando, como todos los días después de que el salía subió por esas escaleras y subió a su cuarto, donde el se encerró, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo…el estaba ahora en la inmensa oscuridad donde ya nunca podría salir de ese lugar, donde había demasiado frio, oscuridad, y mucho mas…

-***serio* **Ahora estoy solo, no claro que no siempre estoy con alguien, mis miembros están conmigo ***calmado*** esto es impresionante no-dijo el joven peli rosa serio

-***saliendo de su llave* **Claro que lo es porque tu no te das así como así por vencido estoy completamente convencido que eres muy terco como siempre-dijo el joven rubio

-***saltando* **Mi querido Natsu-kun es muy inteligente, sabe que hacer como pelear y también es muy fuerte gracias a nuestras llaves-dijo una pequeña saliendo

-***tocando la puerta* **Natsu-san está ahí…quiero hablar con usted sobre los planes sobre la joven que trajo consigo ***sonriendo y pasando a el cuarto*** señor que hace siempre no quiere estar en la sala-dijo una joven peli blanca

-***volteando a ver* **No te preocupes Lili, pasa que quieres hablar también quiero preguntarte algo, es sobre Mira verdad ***calmando*** que este con el Satansoul siempre que no se pueda cambiar a un humano y que no recuerda nada-dijo el joven peli negro

-***sonriendo* **Natsu-san tengo una pregunta a quien mato en la mañana y también hace rato-dijo la joven peli blanca

-***suspirando* **A los molestos espías que envían todos los que nos quieren muertos ***sonriendo*** pero no permitiré que lastimen a nuestra familia-dijo el joven peli negro

-***pasando a la habitación* **Natsu-san los preparativos para la siguiente contienda están listos, enviaremos a el equipo 10 a ese enfrentamiento o al 14 ***sonriendo***-dijo una joven peli castaña

-***calmado*** Envía al 14 también, envía a uno del 10, que mas para el siguiente enfrentamiento quiero que me traigan a Titania por poco y me hace un rasguño en mi cara-dijo el joven peli negro enojado

-***sonriendo*** Ok señor también le teníamos una duda ayer en la noche sentimos la presencia de Tartaros que hacemos con ellos-dijo la joven castaña

-***parándose de la silla* **Aun los quiero vivos, a Titania que lo capture Jacob mejor conocido como Jerall para ella ***caminando hacia la ventana*** también Eucliffe está en mi lista de hacerlos a sufrir-dijo el joven peli negro

Al rato de eso el joven peli negro se puso a leer un libro, otro, otro y otro, su mente divagaba por el sentimiento de la soledad, tenía miedo demasiado pero no lo aparentaba siempre entre las sombras, recordaba esa vez que lo raptaron para cambiarlo a lo que era…

Flash Black

El había salido de misión ya que se sentía perdido después de perder su memoria, caminaba tranquilo por ese camino donde él se sentía feliz, entonces él sentía una un enojo, una punzada y también sentía que alguien lo observaba, miedo sintió en ese momento, quería atacar pero no sabía de dónde lo veían, de repente un pequeño golpe sintió en su nuca y había caído desmayado, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar en el que estaba no era algo que él conocía… y ahí había conocido a la pequeña joven Naomi

-***sonriendo* **Lo siento pero ellos son así de duros, pero no te preocupes tu volverás a ser el mismo de antes cuando ellos te mejoren la memoria,** *viendo una pintura* **en realidad te pareces a él-dijo la joven castaña sonriendo

A quien se parecía, el se preguntaba, porque en ese lugar en el que estaba no veía nada solo una gran oscuridad, durante varios días estuvo así, escuchaba como hablaban personas pero nunca supo de quienes se trataban, veía como entraban y salían, traían consigo persona como escuchaba él, hasta que en un momento sintió que alguien lo desamarraba de las manos, él quería atacar pero no pudo, porque su cuerpo no aguantaba más el miedo mezclado con el hambre, sueño, y un sinfín de cosas hicieron que el callera pero no pudiera levantarse, viendo como esas personas tramaban lo peor para él… lo arrastraron por un lugar hasta bajarlo por unas escaleras cargándolo y después de eso, solo sintió como lo colocaban en un gran cristal, después de eso solo cerro sus ojos y no supo nada mas hasta que se despertó como otro…

Fin del Flash Black

Recordando todo lo que había pasado esa vez se sintió a no más poder culpable de todo lo que paso y entonces se paro vio por la ventana y entonces empezó a hablar recitando todo lo que se había aprendido de una lista de versos y poemas donde él se acordaba de lo que sentía como humano no como demonio, viendo la lluvia que estaba presenta sintió como su mente divagaba en todos esos versos que decía…

-Antes de amargarme con terceros prefiero disfrutar la compañía de la soledad ***recordando varias cosas* **La soledad es la única que nos entiende y nunca jamás cuestionará todo aquello que pensemos ***viendo la lluvia*** La soledad es triste y fría, ¡pero es mejor sin tu compañía! ***sonriendo***La soledad es el mejor aliado cuando se está triste- esas palabras que decía el joven eran como punzadas en su corazón como humano

Recordó todos esos días donde estaba en el gremio, donde peleaba con todos sus amigos, como estaba feliz, sonriente, con esa sonrisa de idiota que según para todos era la más tonta del mundo por eso borro todas esas memorias, sintió que su corazón era de nuevo como antes, sintió por su mejilla recorrer una pequeña gota

-***tocándose la mejilla* **Una lagrima, que es esto porque ando llorando, yo ya no tengo sentimientos, no tengo corazón ***rompiendo una ventana*** soy alguien sin corazón-dijo el joven peli negro

-***entrando rápidamente a la habitación* **Natsu-san que paso porque ha roto una ventana que hizo, que le pasa ***viendo sus ojos * **Natsu-san está llorando porque un desequilibrio no puede ser- dijo un joven peli verde

-***sonriendo* **Ando volviendo a ser yo otra vez, ando volviendo a ser el mismo desequilibrado mental que es muy inocente ***rompiendo otra ventana* **que puedo hacer yo, mis manos sangran demasiado-dijo el joven peli rosa tocándose las manos

-***acercándose* **No puede ser Natsu-san usted debe ser atendido, debemos volver a ponerlo en ese lugar antes de que pase a cosas serias ***gritando*** Hikari necesito tu ayuda-dijo el joven peli verde

En ese momento todos los jóvenes de ese gremio corrieron a ver a esa habitación donde el joven peli negro estaba alterado, llorando, temblando, todos se sorprendieron en especial el joven peli negro que ahora formaba parte de ese gremio que parecía de locos, viendo como el joven peli negro era noqueado por uno de ellos y cargado, no vio como lo llevaron a un lugar secreto donde él fue puesto de nuevo en ese lugar de cristal…

Un manso río, una vereda estrecha,  
un campo solitario y un pinar,  
y el viejo puente rústico y sencillo  
completando tan grata soledad.

¿Qué es soledad? Para llenar el mundo  
basta a veces un solo pensamiento.  
Por eso hoy, hartos de belleza, encuentras  
el puente, el río y el pinar desiertos.

No son nube ni flor los que enamoran;  
eres tú, corazón, triste o dichoso,  
ya del dolor y del placer el árbitro,  
quien seca el mar y hace habitable el polo.

Eso fue todo lo que repitió el joven antes de entrar en ese inmenso sueño, por otro lado en Magnolia los jóvenes que había ido a la misión llegaron a la alianza alterados, todos miraban a la joven peli blanca que lloraba como magdalena, también a los jóvenes que temblaban de miedo por lo que había pasado, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esa revelación, los maestros entraron a ese lugar viendo el alboroto que había en todos lados donde el problema era el miedo que tenían, sentían miedo, terror, impotencia…demasiados sentimientos que no podían ser describidos…

-***preocupado* **Lissana porque lloras, donde está tu hermana-dijo el maestro de Blue Pegasus

-***viendo a los jóvenes* **Chicos que les paso, porque andan así, dígannos que les paso en su misión porque andan alterados-dijo el maestro de su gremio

-***temblando* **Maestro Juvia sabe quién es el maestro de City of Darkness… el maestro de ese gremio rapto a Mira-san, Juvia pensaba que era bueno pero es malo ***llorando*** Juvia sabe que le maestro del gremio es Natsu-san-dijo la joven peli azul desesperadamente

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno que les digo ahora pues hoy estoy ocupada porque, porque ando escribiendo el nuevo capitulo de mi nueva historia My family Fairy Tail espero que la lean tan siquiera el prologo...ahora a contestar reviews**

**AnikaSukino 5d: y si fue como un shock demasiado impresionante wow...jejejej ahora sabes la impresion que tuvieron los magos y tambien la joven rubia o mejor conocida como Lucy jejejejejejeje, ahi explica a quien mato y si lo mato**

**treeofsakuras: si el los trata bien cuando el puede porque algunas veces lo hacen enojar... no ellos no tienen sus memorias, han olvidado por completo exepto Salamander y eso no se sabe**

**Miyo: gracias por tu comentario**

**Gato-kun: si algo ocultan los del gremio City of Darkness que sera no lo se**

**La lokis: si un misterio esta entre el joven pelirosa**

**espero que les alla gustado dejen sus reviews**


	7. Demonio Vs Hada

**Holaaaaaa a todos los lectores de este increible fanfic...jejejejejeje no es cierto bueno pasando a otra cosa espero que les este gustando esta vez les traigo algo sumamente feroz**

**aclaraciones: **

**cursiva pensamientos**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**()interrupciones mias**

* * *

-***temblando* **Maestro Juvia sabe quién es el maestro de City of Darkness… el maestro de ese gremio rapto a Mira-san, Juvia pensaba que era bueno pero es malo ***llorando*** Juvia sabe que le maestro del gremio es Natsu-san-dijo la joven peli azul desesperadamente

Capitulo 6. Demonio contra Hada

Normal pov

En el momento en que los maestros, no solo los maestros si no toda la alianza escuchó esas palabras que había dicho la joven peli azul sentían que todas sus esperanzas habían acabado en unas simples palabas, las cuales eran arrebatadoras de toda simple esperanza, irónico no, no solo eso sino que se habían llevado a la joven peli blanca, como lo harían con tantos problemas, su miedo era irremediable, arrebatado de todo eso era miedo, absolutamente miedo, y también sin ninguna esperanza alguna, claro que no había esperanza, pero tampoco podían decir que no tenían a los demás dragonslayer y también a magos fuertes como Titania… pero un gato negro que estaba triste se decidió a dar más malas noticias…

-***llamando la atención a todos* **Maestro hoy me encontré a Gajeel pero no venia solo, iba consigo una joven con una capa, ***viendo a la joven peli azul*** lo siento pero ese plan fue malo Gajeel ahora está en ese gremio ***triste* **no puede hacer nada porque lo amenazaron-dijo pequeño gato negro

-***sorprendido* **También Gajeel, no puede ser-dijo el maestro de ese gremio triste

Toda la alianza esta vez sí estaba sorprendido, muy pero muy sorprendidos, el miedo era grande pero no solo eso sino que sabían que ahora estaban en una desventaja, porque ellos teniendo de su lado a el joven mago de metal, y a la joven peli blanca portadora del Satansoul, todos tenían sorpresa porque sabían que ellos no podrían ganar a esa desventaja o tal vez si… por otro lado en el gremio City of Darkness, los demonios magos estaban con miedo, saber que su maestro dio una baja a ese sello, no ese conjuro que le dieron, verlo así, como un psicópata fue totalmente aterrador , ese lado que había aparecido frente a sus ojos, no sabían que pensar, por otro lado el joven peli negro estaba afuera, en el patio sorprendido, ahora sabía lo que pasaría si se salía de las manos esa parte del sello, pero tenía que intentarlo varias veces para que el joven recuperara su cordura y memoria…

-***pensando* **_Tal vez sea difícil para todos saber que se puede volver a Salamander a el mismo de antes _***viendo al bosque***_ desde este momento más seguro lo odiaran_-pensaba el joven peli negro

-***sonriendo* **Tienes absolutamente toda la razón… ***viendo al joven peli negro* **Ellos ya odian a nuestro maestro, ***asintiendo* **te comprendo absolutamente para que sirve todo lo que planeas pero piénsalo** *modo serio* **nuestro maestro sufrió más que ellos y no se los perdonaremos, ***parándose* **por eso no perdonaremos a nadie de ese gremio-dijo la joven peli castaña- perdón no me he presentado soy Naomi Mashi ***sonriendo*** mi poder es leer la mente también es el fuego

-***asustado* **Me has dado un espanto, nunca creí que uno de ustedes pudiera leer las mentes eso es una gran desventaja para todos ***suspirando* **porque quieren que el maestro sea lastimado por nadie** *pensando* **_o es que acaso saben muy bien lo que pasaría_-dijo el joven peli negro

-***sonriendo* **No claro que no pasaría nada, pero nuestro maestro es alguien especial… es algo sorprendente ***saltando* **por eso hoy iremos a cazar a su presa, y nos acompañaras sin ninguna objeción, porque nuestro maestro te tiene bajo su tutela ***viéndolo fijamente* **por eso no te atrevas a traicionarlo me entiendes-dijo la joven castaña- ***saltando* **ahora quiero que recibas a también a nuestra nueva compañera ***viendo para la gran puerta donde salía una joven peli blanca como un demonio* **Mira-san ahora conocida como Nina-san la demonio mas fuerte hasta ahora

En ese momento había salido la joven peli blanca, totalmente diferente, el satan soul se hacía presente, las marcas por todas lados, las alas negras, las manos de un demonio, la cola larga, ese traje que le hacía presente, sus botas, esos ojos eran sin brillo, desde ese momento el joven peli negro supo que habían perdido otra compañera del gremio…entonces junto a esa joven salieron mas demonios del gremio, ese ahora era su equipo, un equipo que eran los más fuertes después de ella…por otro lado la alianza preocupada por todo lo que pasaba estaban decididos para pelear, no les importaba nada solo querían un castigo hacia el maestro del gremio, o más bien dicho un castigo al joven que ahora era peli negro, por equipos salieron de ese lugar, con las miradas decididas, tenían que recuperar a todos, absolutamente a todos….en otro lado, en el gremio oscuro, en donde estaban todos esos lugares o mejor dicho donde estaban unos demonios que curaban a su maestro, todo fue sorpresa cuando vieron que su maestro reaccionaba, salió lo más rápido que pudo, y se marcho sin más decir, el miedo en esa sala era imponente, el maestro de City of Darkness estaba furioso… en el bosque a las afueras de Magnolia, el equipo más fuerte del gremio de Fairy Tail, junto a otros miembros de ese gremio, y de otros caminaban hacia la salida de ese pueblo, pero en ese instante algo los detuvo, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué poder tan aterrador? ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? ¿Terror?, no solo era esa atmosfera, si una atmosfera donde se sentía un poder, un poder tan…tan fuerte, que todos temblaban de miedo, de repente unas tinieblas se hicieron presentes alrededor de ellos, una sinfonía aterradora, **(yo: como una película de terror no lo creen) **si aterradora, le arrebataba toda el alma al que se dispusiera a solo mirar a esos ojos rojos que se veían en las tinieblas, de las tinieblas salía una persona, si una persona encapuchada, la cual solo se paró a observarlos, todos miraban con miedo, sus pensamientos eran realmente llenos de miedos , el equipo solo se paró a ver qué haría esa persona pero nada hacía, solo estaba observándolos, la joven peli blanca de cabellos cortos harta se preparo para atacar junto a otros magos mas, antes de avanzar solo se escucho una risa, una risa tan macabra que pararon en seco, con miedo se alejaron, la joven solo se quito la capa, dejo ver su cabello castaño largo, su fino vestido color negro, sus ojos rojizos, y esa sonrisa macabra…

-***sonriendo* **Pero que veo aquí los temerosos de la alianza, los que se creen mejores que nosotros ***alzando sus manos*** pero que creen mis queridos magos soy una de las pocas personas que verán delante suyo, no soy como vosotros ***viéndolos fijamente* **no presumo mi poder, y como ustedes piensan no soy una loca- dijo la joven peli castaña sorprendiendo a todos

Otra gran carcajada salió de esos labios, todos miraban sorprendidos, como esa joven había adivinado lo que pensaban, pero antes de que pensaran mas, vieron que otra persona encapuchada se le acercaba, esa persona solo paro, y vio a la joven peli castaña, ella paro de reír y se dirigió hacia el…

-***viendo a el encapuchado* **Jacob-san mira a esos idiotas, miserables, que lastimaron el corazón de nuestro señor ***con puños apretados* **no tiene perdón, ellos morirán con el tiempo, no dejaremos que ellos vivan por todo lo que le hicieron a nuestro señor ***sonriendo y viendo a los jóvenes*** me presento yo soy Naomi Misa, un placer saber quiénes son ustedes ***sonriendo de la misma forma*** y también les diré mi poder soy la que lee las mentes y también maga de fuego- dijo la joven aterrando a todos-***haciendo una señal*** prepárense para ver a los demonios más poderosos de nuestro gremio

-***quitándose la capa* **Mucho gusto jóvenes magos, infelices, idiotas, y estúpidos… tercer mago poderoso ***sonriendo* **mi nombre es Jacob Gasai-dijo un joven peli azul con un tatuaje en su ojo

Frente a ellos parado, frente a ellos estaba Jerall Fernández o como él se hacía llamar ahora Jacob Gasai, cuando vieron mas encapuchados salieron, se sacaron las capas, primero estaba Meredy o como ella se hacía llamar ahora Mari Aizawa, Chelia Blendy, Gildars Clive, Minerva Orland, Laxus Dreyar, Rogue Cheney… esos magos eran los mismos eso creían pero su poder era fuerte, el miedo recorría todo su ser, pero la sorpresa llego ante ellos al ver al joven peli negro, a Gajeel Redfox, entre ese gremio, veían su cara de el, el también tenía miedo, todos sus sentimientos fueron mezclados entre ellos al ver que atrás de ellos aparecía, una figura demoniaca, caminando como una dama se dirigía la joven peli blanca, todos quedaron con los ojos como platos, al ver que esa joven iba como ahora su enemigo, no solo eso usaba el Satan soul, una mirada penetrante tenía la joven peli blanca, los demás jóvenes temblaban al ver a esa joven como uno de sus enemigos, no solo eso sino a tres de sus magos de clase S…

-***saltando* **Nina-sama ellos nos tienen miedo, tienen terror se nota en su mirada, si los atacamos ahorita podremos vencerlos ***viendo a los jóvenes*** pronto nadaran con los peces-dijo la joven castaña

-***derramando lagrimas* **Mira-nee, porque andas entre ellos, que te hizo Natsu…que te hizo ese infeliz** *gritando*, **porque te hizo esto-dijo la joven peli blanca de cabellos cortos

-***gritando* **Maldita niña estúpida nunca te vuelvas a dirigir así hacia nuestro maestro, ustedes son los que an cometidos más errores que nuestro maestro ***viéndolos con ojos penetrantes*** Yo Jacob Gasai he visto todo lo que han hecho, nuestro maestro solo quiere la felicidad ***viendo a los demás demonios*** para nosotros…-dijo ahora el joven peli azul

-***sonriendo* **Si no fuera por el todo su alianza ahorita mismo estuviera en cenizas, nuestro maestro piensa en el bienestar de todos ***acercándose un poco a los jóvenes* **nosotros y saben ustedes solo piensan en su maldito poder** *con puños de hielo* **son unos idiotas al pensar en todo eso ***sonriendo* **miren a lo que han llegado después de todo lo que han hecho-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo

Unos aplausos se oyeron en lo lejos de ese profundo bosque, caminando despacio, salió el joven peli negro, sonriendo, pero porque ahora sonreía, todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos, no sabían que pensar que hacia ahí, en ese mismo instante, el joven avanzo hasta quedar enfrente de los jóvenes magos, mirándolos desafinadamente, todos los miraron, traía las mismas ropas, la bufanda aun más oscura, sus ojos ahora, ahora eran rojos, la misma espada que traía consigo la ultima vez, solo se dirigió un momento la vista hacia los jóvenes, volteo y miro a sus demonios, los cuales sorprendidos pero alegres de ver a su maestro de nuevo recuperado…

-***sonriendo retorcidamente* **Ustedes hoy verán el poder de mi querida Nina, no solo de ella sino también de Jacob**, *sacando su espada*** y si pierden me llevare a algun infeliz de ustedes, si gana les dare al peli negro ***viendo al peli negro*-**dijo el joven peli negro sonriendo- Nina- chan estas lista para pelear, tu serás la primera ***viendo a la joven peli roja* **Titania, pelearas contra Nina

-***reequipándose* **Claro que acepto esta pelea con mucho gusto, pero óyeme bien Natsu, si gano no solo me darás a Gajeel, sino también ***viendo a la joven peli blanca*** a Mira-dijo la joven peli roja con su armadura del cielo

**-*riendo irónicamente* **Claro que eso no se podrá pero que tonta, Nina no se irá contigo porque ella ya no es como la conocías antes ***viendo a la joven peli blanca* **ahora es un demonio, no los recuerda ***serio* **tiene la misma memoria de cuando era un demonio ***calmado* **ella solo piensa en asesinar ***sonriendo* **y así lo hará Titania-dijo el joven peli negro sonriendo

**-*deteniendo a la joven peli roja*** Erza no vallas, iré yo en vez de que vallas tu, si mueres no quedara ninguna esperanza para nosotros ***viendo como la joven se alejaba* **Erza no te decidas a esto-dijo el joven peli negro de hielo

Cuando la joven peli roja estaba un poco alejada de ese lugar donde estaban sus compañeros vio como la joven peli blanca se acercaba, ella resistiría con la armadura del cielo, pero lo que pensó en ese momento fallo, la joven peli blanca con un solo puño había destruido esa armadura, sonriendo irónicamente todos los jóvenes veían con los ojos muy abiertos, rápidamente se reequipo con su armadura el manto de yue, sacando su enorme lanza, ataco lo más rápido que pudo pero no podía hacerle ningún daño alguno, con un solo toque la joven peli blanca mando a volar a la joven peli roja, los demonios solo miraban ese poder, el maestro miraba serio, calmado, y los demás jóvenes magos, miraban aterrados por lo que había pasado, la joven peli roja se paro increíblemente rápido, ataco otra vez, un pequeño cabello de la joven peli blanca salió volando solo con el pequeño toque de la lanza, la joven peli blanca enfurecida lanzo poder inmediatamente, lanzándola por todos lados, sin dejarla pararse, iban rápidamente, de una lado a otro…

-***riendo* **Valla Titania, eres más patética de lo que pensaba, tu ni puedes proteger el nombre de tu gremio ***alzándola del cuello*** que débil, debes estar apenada al saber que eres tan patética para esto, ***tirándola rápidamente* **no eres más que basura, no puedes ni tan siquiera proteger a tus amigos** *acercándose a los jóvenes* **mira lo que le hago a uno de ellos ***agarrando a la joven rubia del cuello* **experimentemos a ver qué pasa si la lanzo desde el aire-dijo la joven peli blanca espantando a todos

-***gritando* **Mira-nee deja a Lucy en paz, Mira-nee no sabes lo que haces por favor reacciona, Gray que haces-dijo la joven peli blanca alterada

En ese momento el joven peli negro lanzo un ataque hacia la joven peli blanca que estaba muy alto, haciendo que soltara a la joven rubia de golpe, pero antes de que los demás la atraparan un joven peli azul los detuvo, sorprendidos todos vieron quien se trataba eso era obvio era el joven peli azul con un tatuaje en su ojo en el ojo…

-***con una mirada seria* **Esta pelea es entre Nina-san y la pelirroja así que si interrumpen me veré obligado a atacarlos sin ninguna necesidad-dijo el joven peli azul

-***con la armadura de alas negras* **Así como tu lo dijiste porque Mira ataca a mis aliados, yo de igual manera me veré obligada a atacarte ***sacando su espada* **y no me importa las reglas-dijo la joven peli roja

Antes de que la joven pelirroja atacara, se escucho un horrible ruido, la joven rubia había caído fuertemente, el joven peli negro y el joven rubio iban a atacar al joven peli azul, de igual forma la joven pelirroja lo iba a atacar pero el joven peli azul ataco primero mandando a volar a todos con un simple movimiento…

-***enojado* **Les dije que si ustedes interrumpían en esta pelea o atacaban a alguien más que no esté peleando los atacare sin querer ***acercándose a los jóvenes tirados* **para la otra no hagan tonturas-dijo el joven peli azul

-***serio y gritándole* **Jacob no malgastes tus fuerzas en humanos tan imprudentes como ellos, ***sonriendo*** Nina los matara en unos momentos-dijo el joven peli negro

En esos precisos momentos, la joven peli blanca bajo rápidamente donde estaban los dos magos tirados, primero voto a uno con tal magnitud que al momento de que cayó, estaba desmayado, acercándose al otro joven no sintió que una joven lo atacaba por detrás…

-***enojada* **Juvia defenderá a Gray-sama, no te atrevas a atacar a Gray-sama porque Juvia no lo permitirá ***atacando*-**dijo la joven peli azul

Al rato, la joven peli azul termino derrotada, el joven peli negro despertaba y se preparaba a atacar, también con un solo levantamiento lo tiro y se desmayó, los demás jóvenes sabían que atacar no era bueno por eso no se pararon a pelear, la joven peli roja se levantaba rápidamente, atacándola, un rasguño le origino en su mejilla izquierda, haciéndola enojar mas, a cada golpe que daba Titania veía a sus compañeros caídos, lastimados, a los que no pelearon, a los que pelearon por defender a sus amigos, enojada, furiosa, quería matar ahora en ese mismo instante a la joven peli blanca, sin importar que fuera su amiga antes, cambiándose de armadura rápidamente, sus movimientos eran rápidos en esos momentos, sus ojos no reflejaban algun sentimiento solo enojo, contra esos enemigos que se atrevieron a atacar a su equipo y sus amigos, a Lucy la quería como una hermana menor, a Gray como su mejor amigo, a Juvia como una hermana, a Sting como un amigo desde que se unió al gremio por eso no permitiría que nadie los atacara, la joven peli blanca solo peleaba con todas sus fuerzas en ese forma, ataque tras ataque, golpe tras golpe, las armaduras de Titania caían después de unos minutos, pequeños mechones de cabellos de la joven peli blanca también caían en algunos momentos, ninguna bajaba la guardia hasta que por un momento a la joven peli roja se le había acabado sus armaduras, no podía fallarles entonces otra armadura apareció rápidamente, era la última, pero tenía que intentar lo último, maldijo internamente en el momento en el que todo se había complicado, ¿cuando fue? Fue cuando sacaron del equipo al joven peli rosa que todo había cambiando para ellos, si en esos momento hubiera sabido lo que pasaría en el futuro no hubiera hecho semejante cosa, ante ello se sentía miserable, cuando estaba en el punto final vio que la joven peli blanca se detenía, de ahí bajaba rápidamente, el joven peli negro se paraba, la joven peli roja bajo y miro que el joven peli negro veía con interés a la joven peli roja…

**-*sonriendo*** Valla batalla que has dado Titania, hasta ahora nadie, absolutamente nadie le había tocado un solo cabello a Nina pero tu le cortaste su cabello ***aplaudiendo* **pero lamentablemente no te dare la victoria, pero si al joven peli negro ***viendo al joven* **Gajeel te puedes largar , mi querida Nina y Jacob acabaron con cuatro de sus miembros, están ***riendo* **patéticamente en las ruinas… ***caminando a la joven peli roja*** pero eso no es todo- dijo el joven peli negro sacando su espada- Titania pelearas contra mi ***atacándola*** aunque tengas una armadura verdad

-***sacando una espada* **Lo hare con todo el placer del mundo, porque tu eres el maldito desgraciado que hizo todo esto ***atacándolo*** por eso no te lo perdonare-dijo la joven peli roja

Cinco minutos después, Titania estaba caída, desmayada, con sangre derramándose por sus manos y su cuerpo, todos los jóvenes que no habían peleado miraban sorprendidos, el joven peli negro sonriente levanto a Titania y la cargo, se la dio al joven peli azul y de ahí desapareció junto a los demás demonios, los jóvenes solo vieron a sus amigos desmayados, caídos, y dañados, con tristeza sabían que habían perdido, no solo eso habían perdido también a Titania la ultima maga clase S del gremio Fairy Tail, la pequeña jovencita peli azul rápidamente acudió a curarlos, sus lagrimas se hacían presentes al ver a sus nakamas tirados con heridas muy graves, mientras pensaba en su antiguo amigo, el joven peli rosa, que habían hecho tan mal para merecer esta sufrimiento tan aterrador que tenían en su corazón y mentes…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Que feroz batalla hasta a mi me dio impresion de estar ahi bueno pasando a otra cosa no subi el capitulo el miercoles porque tube un horrible dolor de cabeza sentia que me moria con ese dolor y no pude pensar...por eso no lo subi dejando a lado eso hora de los reviews...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si pobre de Natsu el sello lo trata de encerrar en una profunda soledad, si fue wow ver a Mira como parte del gremio mas con el Satan soul fue epica esta batalla, ya supiste pero lo devolvieron a la alianza porque ahora tienen a Titania jajajajajajajajaja que le haran eso es un gran secreto...no es cierto te lo dire en un mensaje...saldra mas lados psicopatas de Natsu jejejejejeje si**

**cruz. : si se lo tienen merecido jajajajajajajaja**

**Reptilian95: gracias por tu comentario, si este fanfic va para mas**

**treeofsakuras: si pobre de el aun con un gremio la soledad esta presente ante el, pues ya sabes que paso con Gajeel acaso le contara a la alianza sobre eso, pues ahi tienes la respuesta es cuando eran demonios en una vida pasada, ammm puede ser pero no se...jejejeje**

**Miyo: Si un lado psicopata del peli rosa es epico no lo crees...jejejejeje**

**Bueno eso es todo mis lindos lectores haber antes de irnos una pregunta rapida y no se vale ver los demas capitulo ni este porque yo lo sabre, como se llama ahora Chelia y tambien Jerall...ojo eso lo sabre si lo vieron ehhhh...**

**Bueno adiossssss** **y no dejen de leer mis fanfics**


	8. culpa de uno

**Holis a todos mis lindos lectores espero que les ande gustando jejejejejejejejejejejeje bueno ahorita hablare seriamente mmmmmmmm como empezamos:  
**

**Bueno primero que nada les doy las gracias a todos los que dejan los reviews porque viva llegamos a 52 reviews y eso fue gracias a el capitulo anterior ummm esa pelea me recordo a uno de mis sueños y fue sorprendentemente magnifico como lo escribi... que mas ahora pasamos a este capitulo le doy gracias a AnikaSukino 5d por esta idea veo que pronto abra algo magnifico...jejejejejejeje pasando a otra cosa no se pero pienso que este fanfic es el unico que le pondre continuacion porque pienso que al momento de terminarlo le pondre epilogo, tambien le pondre uno o dos omakes, tambien tendra otra parte o mejor continuacion...bueno los dejo la conti sin antes dejarles las  
**

**Advertencias: Este capitulo empieza con una gran actividad porque desde este momento pondre por partes peleas, y muchas cosas mas espero que no piensen que terminara con una pareja**

**Aclaraciones: **

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

**cursivas pensamientos**

**_"No tenemos necesidad de saber lo que sucedera mañana...¡Para asi poder vivir hoy al maximo!" de Natsu a Rogue del futuro_**

**El joven peli rosa, que habían hecho tan mal para merecer esta sufrimiento tan aterrador que tenían en su corazón y mentes…**

* * *

Capitulo 7. Culpa de uno

Normal pov

La alianza estaba desesperada, sus respiraciones eran desesperadas, en la enfermería era lo peor todos los que estaban ahí estaban lastimados, heridos, perturbados de alma y corazón, grande era el miedo que tenían al ver a sus nakamas ahí tirados en esas camas, vendados, con rasguños, solo veían como ellos estaban, el joven peli negro que había llegado con ellos se veía perdido todos creyeron que estaba lastimado pero no era así, solo su mirada estaba perdida en un sinfín de cosas… cuando el maestro del gremio dañado y lastimado entro a ese lugar con tristeza dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes lastimados, a los que estaban ahí y al joven peli negro que se veía perdido, poco a poco fue viendo al maestro que miraba como el joven peli negro solo miraba al maestro con preocupación…

-***suspirando*** Maestro…se que ustedes han de odiar a Salamander, por lo que le hizo a la coneja, a Erza, Gray, Juvia, y Sting ***viendo para las camas*** pero siéndole sincero ahí aprendí algo… se que Salamander no es ningún loco por hacer todo esto ***viendo como se sorprendían todos*** si ustedes lo odian el tiene más derecho en odiarnos ***viendo a los demás*** porque él fue despreciado desde que llegaron ellos ***apuntando a el joven rubio*-**dijo el joven peli negro apoyando a el joven que no estaba con ellos- ***enojado* **Se que más probable me querrán sacar del gremio, me iré con mucho gusto, no quiero estar con personas que después ***viendo a los demás, después al maestro y al último a los jóvenes que se acababan de despertar* **después me desprecien solo por ser más fuerte que todos, Salamander no se mereció esto

El joven peli negro miraba con indiferencia a los jóvenes y al maestro sabia que ellos habían sido los causantes de que su rival se convirtiera en eso, como la persona que era se acerco al maestro y en un susurro le dijo…

-***susurrando* **Ahora si con mucho gusto Maestro quiero que me quite esta marca que solo desgracias trae a las personas fuertes** *sonriendo*-**dijo el joven peli negro en un susurro al maestro del gremio

El maestro solo observo al joven y de ahí con toda la fuerza que había reunido le quito ese sello, marca o como todos lo veían lo que hacía pertenecer a un gremio, desapareciendo toda posibilidad para los jóvenes vieron como el joven peli negro abría la puerta pero antes de irse dijo **"Fairy Tail solo es un gremio donde las desgracias ocurren**" y así cerro ese lugar saliendo de la vista de todos, hasta este punto algunos pensaron que fue tonto de la parte de él, pero tenían razón para decir eso porque desde que había recordado en ese gremio solo ocurrían desgracias devastadoras, ahora si era libre de irse a ese gremio el cual era City of Darkness al ver que toda infelicidad se haría presente en el gremio no solo en ese lugar sino en la alianza y todo Fiore, por otro lado los demonios llegaban de su caza, miraban como el joven peli negro o mejor dicho su maestro sonreía como si fuera un niño que le habían comprado un juguete, solo reía con lujo de detalle al ver a esa joven peli roja toda lastimada, herida, y sobre todo ahora en su gremio donde no saldría viva si es que se escapaba, sino muerta, porque en City of Darkness la única forma es salir como un demonio…

-***sorprendida* **Maestro dejo ir a el humano, no solo eso se lo dio en charola de plata a esa alianza, y a su antiguo gremio ***enojada*** Maestro porque lo hizo-dijo una joven castaña enojada

-***sonriendo* **Naomi sabes que no soy ningún tonto aparte de todo, matamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro ***viendo a los demonios*** primero que nada tenemos a Titania, nuestra cuarta demonio fuerte pero antes debe sufrir ***viendo a la joven pelirroja* **segundo tenemos de nuestro lado a Gajeel, ahorita mismo debió haber renunciado a su gremio** *riendo macabramente* **por eso tenemos todo a nuestro favor-dijo el joven peli negro riendo como maniático

-***gritando* **Pero señor lastimo a Nina-san no solo eso Gajeel-san no puede ser uno de nosotros ***viendo a los demás* **o si puede-dijo un joven peli blanca que había recién llegado

-***enojado* **Lulú como puedes decir esas cosas, bien saben que a mí no me pueden desobedecer y ahora me autocorriges ***sacando su espada***acaso uno de ustedes quiere morir por lo que hacen ***viéndolos*** Jacob, lleva a Titania al lugar que le hicimos yo iré cuando despierte-dijo el joven peli negro guardando su espada

El joven peli negro al momento de guardar su espada salió de ese cuarto, para ir a su habitación donde se sentó otra vez a pensar, quería hacer algo que llamara la atención y amenazara a todos los de la alianza, sonriendo como un loco su plan ya estaba listo, no solo eso sabía lo que pasaría si hacia eso por eso no solo tendría a sus demonios y a unos más de su lado, riendo salió de ese lugar para dirigirse a la salida, poco después llego con otro joven peli negro el cual estaba con la mirada sombría, sonriendo el joven peli negro condujo al otro joven a donde los demonios eran creados y convertidos en sí, de ahí el otro joven fue visto solo en un cristal, al rato de eso, el joven peli azul le hablo a su maestro el cual estaba entretenido viendo cada uno de sus libros favoritos, la joven pelirroja había despertado, eso era una señal buena cuando escucho eso, el joven peli negro bajo como loco a ese lugar donde todo era sombrío, la joven peli roja amarrada por cadenas, estaba gritando como loca, divertido el joven peli negro se sentó enfrente a ella, viéndola directamente vio que los ojos de esa joven solo reflejaban odio…

-***gritando* **Maldito mal nacido…como te atreves a lastimar a mis Nakamas no solo eso, como te atreves a convertir en algo como tu a Mira ***moviéndose fuertemente* **eres un desgraciado, te matare si es que escapo de aquí, matare a todos tus demonios ***furiosa*** no solo eso me vengare por lo que le hicieron a mis nakamas ***viéndolo fijamente*-**dijo la joven peli roja furiosa

**-*riendo como maniático* **Crees acaso que te tengo mísero miedo, por favor Titania yo ya no soy el torpe, ***enojado* **idiota, y estúpido niño que todos creían que era**, *viéndola fijamente*** tu eres más desgraciada Titania, no solo eso eres una maldita estúpida por creer ***riendo macabramente* **que puedes escapar de mi ***viendo a otro lado*** ahhhh, Titania…Titania como piensas que puedes vencerme si no pudiste con Nina-san ***parándose del lugar*** solo le cortaste su cabello, le dejaste una marca en su mejilla** *riendo otra vez* **además tu equipo no te puede salvar, porque si se me acercan ***empuñando su espada*** no solo los lastimare para la siguiente los matare-dijo el joven peli negro riendo deliberadamente

-Maldito estúpido,** *gritando* **si ellos mueres juro que no solo te matare antes te hare sufrir eres un infeliz, desgraciado ***moviendo sus manos* **estúpido, no mereces tener la marca del gremio nunca más ***enojada hasta no poder*-**dijo la joven peli roja mega furiosa

-***aplaudiendo* **Bravo Titania, pensar que aceptarías todo… tu solo aceptas ***enojado y sacando su espada* **a estúpidos, no solo en el gremio sino en el equipo, también decías que ustedes ya eran fuertes con ellos ***acercándole la espada a la mejilla* **también el gremio lo decía, sabes porque me volvi así, ***cortándole un poco su mejilla* **solo tuvieron la culpa los del gremio, y mi equipo favorito a morir primero ***riendo a carcajadas* **sabes quién está en mi lista de morir primerito, será Sting Eucliffe** *cortándole la mejilla con el filo de la espada* **algo más que quieras decir-dijo el joven peli negro- ***suspirando* **no dirás nada mas mira tienes un poco de sangre en tu mejilla… muy bien Jacob ***llamando al joven peli azul*** córtale el cabello hasta los hombros

En esos momentos la joven peli roja lo que sintió fue terror, miedo, al saber que sus cabellos escarlatas serian cortados, esos hermosos cabellos que a ese joven que veía ante sus ojos en algun tiempo le parecieron hermosos, ese era algo ruin, no solo eso era algo que descaradamente la hacía sufrir, su piel se enchino cuando sintió el primer tijerazo que le daban a su cabello, mechón tras mechón se veía caer, y también en la cara de la joven peli roja gota tras gota se veían en sus ojos…dirigiendo su mirada a el joven peli negro vio que el disfrutaba ese momento, enojo sintió, quería ser liberada y ahorcarlo por todo lo que andaba haciendo… cuando sintió vio que había acabado, sus cabellos ahora eran cortos, sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar por todos lados de su cara, sintiendo ese gran dolor vio como el joven peli azul salía de ese lugar, y de nuevo se quedaba junto al joven peli negro, maldiciendo toda sus suerte vio como el joven peli negro veía por una ventana, su mirada era perdida, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, también se veía esa bufanda que era negra, después de unos minutos dirigió su mirada a la joven peli roja que solo lo veía con desprecio, odio, furia y enojo…sonriendo vio como la joven peli roja estaba ahora transformada…

-***viendo a la joven peli roja* **Sabes muy bien que no quise hacerte esto pero tu lo provocaste, Titania veo que tu eres una de las nuestras ***sonriendo* **no solo eso sino que también estas necesitada de poder ***acercándose a la joven peli roja* **quieres ser una de las nuestras solo tienes que admitirlo ***tocándole la mejilla herida*** por tu sangre corre la de un demonio, no solo eso sino que también tu mejor opción es aceptarme porque en poco puede ser que mueras** *viendo su sangre* **no por nosotros sino por falta de poder-dijo el joven peli negro sonriendo- ***viendo a la joven*** solo acepta, tus armaduras ya fueron mejoradas ***viéndola directo a los ojos* **no solo eso tu poder aumentara, lastimaras a personas sin sentir rencor, dime Titania ahora que dices

-***enojada* **Yo nunca diré que si porque no soy como ustedes que disfruta el sufrimiento de sus amigos-dijo la joven peli roja enojada

-***suspirando* **Bueno Titania, tu no quieres pero eso no me importa, tarde o temprano aceptaras no solo eso, te unirás a mi ***sonriendo macabramente* **espero que se temprano porque hoy iré a cazar a una persona, ***riendo como maniático*** pronto veras de lo que soy capaz-dijo el joven peli negro saliendo de ese lugar

El joven peli negro salió de ese cuarto dejando a la joven peli roja en esa soledad que era de cuatro paredes, por otra parte en Magnolia los jóvenes enfermos o mejor dicho lastimados estaban hablando con sus demás compañeros de lo ocurrido… sabían que no eran los únicos preocupados por los demonios que matarían a varios de ellos, al rato de eso todos los jóvenes que no estaban lastimados se fueron afuera de la enfermería para ver qué pasaba por lo mientras dejaron a los lastimados platicando sobre su antiguo amigo el joven peli negro o mejor dicho el antiguo peli rosa…

Lucy pov

Adolorida de todo mi cuerpo me sentía, ese dolor era físico pero de corazón era peor, porque saber que esa persona que alguna vez fue tu amigo, el que se colaba a tu casa, se dormía en tu cama, se bañaba en tu baño y un sinfín de cosas que hacía, saber que esa persona se convirtió en un enemigo muy poderoso, que tus amigos y compañeros eran transformados en esos monstruos , el miedo en mi corazón se hacía grande, dolor era lo que sentía, no solo eso sino también culpa, Gajeel me hizo ver eso, me hizo ver que nosotros el antiguo equipo de Natsu fuimos los culpables, no solo eso los causantes de que le pasara eso, de que se transformara en eso, yo tengo ese peso encima no solo eso sino que también fui la causante, la primera causante a esto, yo fui la que propuse que metieran a Sting a el equipo, no solo el sino a también a Rogue, Yukino a ellos y por eso se olvidaron de Natsu, yo soy la causante de esto, yo debería sufrir en vez de Mira-chan, de Erza, Gajeel, o los demás…soy una estúpida niña que no se sabe proteger que siempre huía de todo lo que me haría daño, lo sabía, sabía que todo era mi culpa, pero todos no me culpan, no culpan a nadie del gremio, del equipo, al que culpan es a Natsu, el no se lo merece…soy una tonta…

Al recapacitar todo eso me quede dormida sin sentir nada, los demás pues creo que seguían hablando, no sabía que pensar, mis sueños eran muy raros ultimadamente, sueño que estoy en un oscuro lugar, y después todo se vuelve oscuro, realmente oscuro, enfrente veía algo pero nunca logro ver que es, y detrás de mí una muñeca que me veía de forma malvada, ese sueño era aterrador, el mismo lo tenía en este momento, de sorpresa me levante rápidamente, cuando abrí mis ojos, vi que no estaba en la enfermería, vi que los arboles se movían, estaba en el bosque, mis manos no respondían ni tan siquiera mis pies, miedo, tenía miedo demasiado para ser sincera, no sabía qué hacer, solo al ver que una persona me cargaba, el miedo comenzó a ser más notoria, temblaba por todos lados, mi cuerpo se sentía a más no poder, como de un momento para otro estaba acostada en la enfermería y ahora soy transportada por una persona a través del bosque, genial ahora estaba perdida pero ahora esto era lo mejor me lo merecía después de todo por ser tan tonta, estúpida, idiota y una niña que no sabe más que perjudicar a sus compañeros y amigos, cuando la persona encapuchada se detuvo voltee a ver porque y según yo habíamos llegado a el lugar donde yo sería torturada hasta morir pero prefiero eso porque yo tengo la culpa al convencerlos para que metieran a los ex miembros de Sabertooh, con miedo vi como entrabamos a una cabaña, tenebrosa, cubierta con telarañas, en mal estado, pero eso solo era una fachada porque al entrar a ese lugar, bajaba cargándome por unas inmensas escaleras, al terminar de entrar en ese lugar vi que había varias cosas, pero lo que más me aterro eran los esqueletos encadenados, alguien murió por estar aquí eso era cierto, sintiendo como tomaba una de mis manos esposaba, después de eso también fueron mis pies, mis ojos solo demostraban miedo, mi cara también, mis manos no se movían, y tampoco mis pies, estar en estas condiciones te hace pensar que tu vida ha sido una miseria no solo eso sino que ha sido una porquería…

-***sentándose en una silla* **Fue fácil, sacarte de ahí, son unos inútiles al saber que estarán bien todos, pobre de ti tan sola, tan desprotegida…***sonriendo* **que difícil saber que nadie podrá rescatarte, como sabes no puedes hacer nada Titania…Titania esta en un juego mental ***riendo macabramente* **ese juego mental es entre sí aceptar la propuesta o no, también Mira…ahhh mi querida Mira-san o mejor dicho Nina,** *quitándose la capa* **no solo eso si no la soledad me tiene atrapado-dijo esa persona que era Natsu

-***viéndolo* **Natsu….porque….porque…haces…esto….sabes….que todos….no queríamos….esto… vuelve…vuelve con nosotros…con…tu…gremio…***derramando algunas lagrimas***con…tus amigos… con tu…familia-dije triste al saber eso

Normal pov

Los dos jóvenes se veían fijamente, una estaba llorando y el otro estaba sonriendo como el gato de Alicia, solo veía como la joven derramaba varias lagrimas, y la joven se preocupaba cada vez más de lo que pasaba en ese lugar y el joven estaba presente con el…

-***sonriendo* **Lo siento, Lucy Heartfilia…pero no volveré con todos los pecados que ando cometiendo, ***serio* **por eso decidí estar del lado de la oscuridad, del lado de la soledad por eso no volveré contigo…no volveré con el gremio, no con mis amigos** *riendo macabramente* **porque soy el maestro de mi propio gremio-dijo el joven peli negro sonriendo- aparte de todo puedo hacer sufrir a todos los que me hicieron daño** *calmado* **por eso no me preocupo por nada

-***llorando* **Natsu no puedes hacer todo eso, porque haces todo eso, el sufrimiento para ti solo no es bueno, ni tampoco para los demás ***gritando* **Natsu por favor no hagas más cosas de lo que te puedas arrepentir-dijo la joven rubia como loca

-***parándose de lugar* **Te lo dije varias veces, yo no soy ningún idiota, no soy un estúpido para volver a ese gremio, a ese gremio donde eres despreciado por tus amigos, no solo eso si no echado de tu propio equipo ***caminando de espaldas* **lo mejor de ser un demonio es que no sientes aprecio por tus ex amigos, no cariño ***caminando hacia ella* -**dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo**-**me acuerdo una vez, antes de que metieran a los de Sabertooh ese momento fue tan único, pero no lo puedo apreciar de la misma manera que antes ***poniéndose en el mismo tamaño* **porque ese beso que me diste fue el ultimo que apreciaras porque el que te dare ahora es uno de tu comienzo para el mal mi pequeña conejilla inútil, ***sonriendo* **sabes que más lo único que puedes pensar es que la ultima vez de todo esto recordaras nada, tu memoria será remplazada por mi demonio oculto que nunca supieron de ella ***poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la joven* **-dijo el joven a escasos centímetros de su boca

Después de su pequeño beso el joven solo rio maniáticamente para caminar a dirección de su asiento, la joven solo sentía miedo en todo su cuerpo al sentir como los labios de ella tocaron a los de él, su poder era sorprendentemente tétrico, aterrador, arrebataba toda alma que la tocara, riendo burlonamente sintió que su mundo se le derrumbaba el mundo al ver que ese joven solo era puro rencor, maldad, tristeza y muchas cosas impuras, como se había metido en ese embrollo, el joven que reía divertido ante la situación…solo veía como el joven se paraba y caminaba a un lado oscuro, donde no lo diviso, y después de unos segundos vio como él se acercaba a su asiento, se hincaba frente a ese lugar y de ahí acomodaba algo, cuando de todo lo que había hecho se paro y se movió, dejando ver una pequeña muñeca, con vestido blanco, sus ojos, no tenía solo agujeros negros, su cabello era rubio y tenía una bolsa roja…

-***viendo a la joven rubia* **Ella te meterá en el temible sueño de la tristeza y soledad, si sobrevives después de unos días serás una de nosotros, ***sonriendo macabramente* **y sino pues morirás en el intento-dijo el joven peli negro aterrando a la joven rubia- Nana sal y métela en su sueño de tristeza

Eso fue lo último que vio la joven rubia porque en el momento de las últimas palabras, ella fue metida en un profundo sueño efímero donde vio a la pequeña muñeca…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado y tambien dejen sus reviews entre mas dejen sabre que les ande gustando y tambien como mejorar pensando con sus criticas reconstructivas... ahora a responder los reviews pero en cada una saldra nuestro querido Salamander de esta historia...**

**cruz. : si jajajajaja andelen, si verdad se creian demasiado cuando criticaban a Natsu jajajajaja ahora miren lo que les pasara porque esto sera realmente emocionante porque como veo esto dara para mas...**

**-*sentado en un sofa* No se por que me jusgan si solo yo me meti a la soledad *serio* pero eso me las pagaran en poco tiempo a cada uno les cortare sus venas *sacando su espada*-comenta el Salamander dark**

**treeofsakuras: Si la pelea se me habia ocurrido en cuand tuve un sueño asi explosivo donde mira y erza peleaban... ya sabes lo que dijo gajeel y se fue jajajaja eso les pasa a todos los del gremio... pues eso lo dira el...**

**-*guardando su espada* La soledad es mi mejor amiga ahora por eso estoy bien asi, aun asi mejor estoy bien en la soledad dejandolo porque no quiero volver con ese gremio de perdedores *enojado* tontos perdedores*-comenta el Salamander dark**

**Reptilian95: encerio pues asi pondre mas y mas dejando felices a todos los demas y en una terrible desgracias a todos**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Pues ya viste la desicion de salamander quiere convertirla en demonio pero ella se resiste... pues tu idea me sirvio mucho porque de ahi se me vino de un golpe todo el capitulo...**

**-*viendo detenidamente* Me gusto tu idea no solo eso quiero que te unas a mi gremio serias mi unica demonio que piensa demasiado bien que dices *sonriendo* muy pronto tendre no solo a titania, Nina, y Lucy sino a mas poderosas personas de mi lado *riendo macabramente* por eso quiero que te unas a mi gremio y me des buenas ideas-comenta el Salamander Dark maestro del gremio City of Darkness**

**Miyo: Gracias por el comentario si titania perdio eso se lo merece al igual que los demas jajajajaja**

**Gato-kun: si verdad es epico esto mas cuando peleo contra titania y ella perdio XD**

**Nando: jejejejeje vez que si estuvo emocionante**

**Mau: siii perdio ante salamander **

**Guest: Pues aqui la conti echa espero que comentes**

**Yomi: si verdad la pelea entre mira y titania fue emocionantemente pero lastima que perdio ante el maestro de City of Darkness**

**Loko: E aqui la conti con mas emocionantes cosillas que te dejaran sin aliento o tal vez con un poco**

**nico2883: Las parejas pues no se si haga o no pero realmente Natsu dark es emocionate por eso me quedo asi**

**-*sonriendo* gracias a su lectura y sus reviews me dan ideas para vengarme de la alianza por eso espero que sigan leyendo y me den mas ideas-comenta el Salamander Dark mestro del gremio City of Darness**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les alla gustado jejejejeje dejen sus reviews**


	9. Convertida en Demonio 12

**Holaaaaaa a todos mis lindos lectores...jejejeje estoy contenta bueno despues de que termine les platicare por que por el momento les dejo la continuacion**

**Aclaraciones:**

**cursiva pensamientos o narrracion de sueñors**

**() interrupciones mias**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**" Mientras escojas tu camino no podras arrepentirte de nada solo si es que cometiste tu peor error" escrito por mi XD**

**Eso fue lo último que vio la joven rubia porque en el momento de las últimas palabras, ella fue metida en un profundo sueño efímero donde vio a la pequeña muñeca…**

* * *

Capitulo 8. Convertida en demonio 1/2

Normal pov

_El viento se asía potente, la joven rubia veía oscuridad por todas partes, arboles que se movían eran porque presentían algo, con mucho miedo miraba a el vacio lugar, que pasaba dentro de ese sueño, porque tenía que estar ahí cual era el motivo de su aparición en ese lugar, y sobre todo porque esa muñequita siempre estaba detrás de ella, no solo eso porque le proporcionaba un gran miedo, sintiendo punzadas en su corazón, con miedo camino por un sendero esperando a que saliera de ese sueño… _

El joven peli negro divertido de ver a la joven rubia privada de todo lo que podría hacer si estaba despierta, con una gran sonrisa se marcho de ese lugar para ir a otro, a su inmenso gremio donde todos sus miembros observaron que su maestro actuaba diferente a todo…no solo eso sino que caminaba de forma rápida bajando a ese lugar, donde estaba Titania, volviendo a ese lugar vio a Titania como la había dejado esposada, con la sangre de su mejilla recorriéndole por ese delicado rostro…la joven peli roja había meditado todo, sorpresa, angustia, que podía hacer con la propuesta que le había dado el joven peli negro, aceptarla seria meterse a la boca del lobo pero uno muy peli groso, si lo rechazaba tarde o temprano moriría en ese lugar sin que nadie sepa que le paso después de que ese joven maestro se la llevara, vio como el joven se sentaba en el mismo lugar, sentía coraje al verlo con esa enorme sonrisa que le hacía verse tan feliz, enojada solo lo vio lo desafiaba a que la golpeara o algo por el estilo…por otro lado el joven peli negro divertido de lo que hacia la joven peli roja solo rio otra vez con esa risa que ahora lo identificaba, solo la vio a ella sonriendo de que muy pronto sedería ante su propuesta se levanto se acerco a ella, viéndola directamente se acerco toco su cabello que le llegaba ahora hasta sus hombros y solo le dijo algo…

-***tocándole el cabello* **Titania mira que bien te vez desde que te corte el cabello… y dime has pensado mi propuesta o es que acaso** *haciendo una pequeña pausa* **no te atreverías a dejar tu gremio, no buscas poder, no buscas felicidad, un gremio donde no haiga desgracias** *sonriendo* **te diré algo entretenedor para que te alegres este momento porque después de esto quiero que me des la respuesta de inmediato, aunque no aceptes te obligare** *susurrándole al oído* **sabes que te diré un secretito yo tengo a tu querida amiga Lucy Heartfilia, y podría morir en el intento de algo ***apartándose de ella*** ahora dime Titania que dices-dijo el joven peli negro

En ese preciso momento de que el joven peli negro le comentara lo que le había hecho a su querida amiga la joven rubia, que no solo era su amiga, la quería como a una hermana a la que nunca tuvo, miro con furia pero después de ver esos ojos inexpresivos supo que él hablaba con la verdad no solo con la verdad sino con toda la sinceridad del mundo, eso era miedo saber que a alguien que quería demasiado se podía morir y no solo eso sino hacia una propuesta con él, podría ser que la joven rubia se salvara si se aceptaba eso por eso lo iba hacer con toda lo que sería posible porque quería salvarla…

-***viéndolo* **Yo quiero saber si acepto me prometerás que Lucy no será lastimada y la dejaras ir-dijo la joven peli roja

-***haciendo una mueca*** ¡Dejar ir a Lucy!...***mintiendo* **claro que lo hare pero si solo aceptas porque ella solo era parte de mi plan ***exagerando con la mentira* **porque si no aceptabas la propuesta se la daría a Lucy-dijo el joven peli negro

-***suspirando* **Entonces si dejas ir a Lucy acepto con todo y todo, solo déjala ir y no le hagas nada, imbécil- dijo la joven peli roja enojada

-***sonriendo y mintiendo* **Claro que la dejare ir por quien me tomas por alguien sin corazón que solo planea hacerla sufrir en un cuarto oscuro al igual que tu ***moviendo su cabeza* **No Titania eso es mal pensado en mi gremio-dijo el joven peli negro

Al final de cuentas el joven peli negro había matado a dos pájaros de un tiro no solo eso sino que ahora tenía a dos sorprendentes demonios porque no iba a mentir solo modifico toda la información…llamo rápidamente a dos de sus magos para que lo ayudaran a llevar a la joven peli roja a su lugar donde la transformarían, sonriente de todo eso supo que Titania no solo aceptaría ante toda la desgracia que le decían "verdades dolorosas" entre comillas ella había aceptado, no solo en eso porque no podía decir que muy pronto a la que quería como a su hermana pequeña sino saldría de un sueño que la metió moriría, o viviría y saldría como un demonio…

Viendo como la joven peli roja era llevada a ese lugar el joven peli negro no solo sonrió ante todo porque ahora comenzaba a recordar esos días en los que estaba como el antiguo él, sonreía ante todo, se peleaba por cualquier estupidez, otro recuerdo lo volvió en esos momentos los cuales eran los que compartió con sus amigos, con su antiguo gremio, con su equipo, volviendo en si recordó que no debía ser débil, saco su espada rápidamente tenía que borrar el pasado como pudiera, cortando rápidamente mechones que resaltaban de su cabello vio que sus recuerdos fríos y difíciles se le iban de la mente, dejando su cabello corto, vio como no podía dejar de pensar en que le iba a pasar de hora en adelante solo sonrió amargamente, no importaba como pensaba siempre la soledad estaría presenta cerca de el…

Por otro lado en el lugar donde se encontraba la joven rubia que se encontraba en un profundo y solo sueño el ambiente se sentía tenso, no solo eso era revuelto de miedo, confusión, miedo y todo lo que se podía expresar en esos instantes, la joven rubia solo estaba ahí tendida, con los ojos cerrados, y la muñeca solo la observaba…en el sueño todo era raro…

_Seguía caminando a paso decidido, lo que observaba era solo nada, el vacio en ese lugar se hacía presente, no había ninguna persona en ese triste y desolado lugar, retrocediendo a todos sus temores, sintió que solo el camino desaparecía en frente de ella, la muñeca solo se movió, ella sintió un gran escalofrió, volteo a ver si la muñeca seguía atrás de ella pero no era así, cuando volteo a ver la muñeca estaba enfrente de ella, un rotundo miedo la acompaño cuando la vio enfrente de ella… la muñeca solo la veía, la joven rubia temblaba, no podía sostenerse de pie al ver esa muñeca en frente suyo, con miedo comenzó a huir, corría y corría pero no lograba llegar a un lugar en especifico, cuando se canso paro viendo de lado a lado a ver en donde estaba cuando de nuevo dirigió su mirada a el frente vio a esa muñeca en frente de ella…_

El miedo iba aumentando en ese lugar, por todos lados esa tensión en el aire se sentía… la joven rubia que estaba con el cuerpo ahí presenta pero no en alma se veía que su cuerpo sudaba no solo eso, sino pequeños rasguños aparecían en su cuerpo… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía salir de ese sueño? ¿Cómo esa muñeca ocasionaba todo eso?...eso eran las preguntas que se escuchaban pero nadie sabía de dónde salían, la joven rubia solo sudaba del miedo que le proporcionaba ese sueño, y los rasguños aparecían cada segundo que pasaba…

En la alianza la tensión era más grande, aun más grande que en ese lugar donde se encontraba encerrada la joven rubia, un miedo se sentía ¿Por qué? Simple era la respuesta era por la desaparición de la joven rubia de la noche en la mañana no estaba, todos estaban seguros que ella se había quedado ahí pero no sabían que paso en ese lugar, los maestros de esa alianza estaban sorprendidos, los miembros platicaban pero sobre que harían para que nadie más desapareciera y también pensaban que pasaría si el joven peli negro ahora planeaba un movimiento aun mayor… de repente todos los aldeanos a las afueras hablaban, y gritaban sorprendidos… los demás salieron rápidamente vieron que el joven maestro de ese gremio salía como la vez anterior, un miedo recorrió su espalda, todos los aldeanos murmuraban sorprendidos, ¿ que no era el Natsu Dragneel? Se preguntaban todos… el solo sonrió ante el hecho de que todos lo veían… pero se notan diferente su cabello ahora estaba corto, no solo eso su cara mostraba diversión, una diversión divertidamente macabra, todos los miembros sorprendidos vieron que el joven solo no sonreía divertido sino que estaba riendo macabramente, con una gran sonrisa burlona solo dirigió su mirada a los miembros y decidió hablar…

-***serio, calmado* **Díganme a caso no les falta un miembro, yo no lo tengo más seguro huyo de miedo como Gajeel, más seguro se sintió perdida en ese lugar,** *burlándose* **Miren bien alianza que no solo perdieron a una perdida sino también perdieron a una de las magas clase S de Fairy Tail, ***hablando pausadamente*** Titania…ahora…es…parte…de…mi…gremio ***riendo* **y eso no es todo tengo a Gajeel también en mi gremio, ahora que pasara con ustedes alianza, no tiene a nadie fuerte-dijo el joven peli negro riéndose otra vez

-***gritando* **Claro que lo tenemos no solo eso, tenemos a magos santos-dijeron al unisonó varios miembros

-***serio* **Enserio nunca creí eso, además que creen que pasara hoy, verán a dos magos de mi gremio y si no salen de ese pueblo será destruido ***tomando una copa de vino*** ahora quiero que salgan de ese lugar porque en este mismo momento empieza el tercer juego –dijo el joven peli negro sonriendo

Los miembros salieron corriendo de ese lugar, salieron hasta lo más lejos de las afueras de Magnolia y ahí vieron a dos magos, la joven peli blanca con el Satan Soul, y un señor peli castaño, todos tragaron en seco, ahora sabían con quien se enfrentarían a dos de sus antiguos miembros de clase S, la joven peli blanca solo tenía un objetivo y era el joven rubio, mientras el peli castaño era su objetivo uno de los grandes magos santos, sonriendo rápidamente vieron que todos se preparaban para pelear pero antes de que empezaran una rápida espada junto a un gran bloque de metal se dirigió a donde estaban ellos, de entre los arboles salieron tres jóvenes, el joven peli negro maestro de City of Darkness, el joven peli negro dragonslayer de metal, y la joven peli roja que tenía una armadura nunca antes vista, el joven peli negro maestro de ese gremio hablo antes de que empezaran a gritar…

-***viendo a los de la alianza* **No puedo creer que ustedes quieran pelear con solo cuatro de mis demonios pero no importa con ustedes pueden ***sonriendo*** ahora Nina, Lina, Gael y Gil ataquen a todos ellos pero no ensucien sus manos con esas escorias-dijo el joven peli negro divertido

Una fuerte ráfaga sucumbió todo el lugar, primero la joven peli blanca se dirigió a él miembro que tenía como objetivo, un fuerte golpe de la parte de ella recibió el joven rubio, el pelo castaño fue directamente a el mago de Lamia Scale, el gran Jura, la joven peli roja ante el enojo que sentía de momento a otro se dirigió a su amigo de hielo, lo ataco con una espada desconocida pero no lo ataco mucho tiempo porque una joven peli azul salió al rescate del joven peli negro

-***enojada* **No te atrevas a tocar a Gray-sama, Juvia defenderá a Gray-sama con su vida-dijo la joven peli azul furiosa

-***sonriendo* **Entonces veré que tan fuerte es una obsesionada por un Tsundere de pacotilla-dijo la joven peli roja como reto

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno como les dije que estoy feliz bueno expicare las razones porque tambien algunas cosas son en relacion a los fanfics que escribo bueno empezemos con esta platica rapida**

**primero que nada pues estoy dando gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews en las diferentes historias que tengo y gracias a eso hemos llegado a 132 reviews siiii que vien... bueno segundo para el siguiente Lunes no sera un capitulo, capitulo sino pondre una como tipo entrevista ahi le podran preguntar todo a Salamander el que hace este fanfic, asi que no duden en dejar sus reviews con preguntas, y por ultimo bueno este es sobre un fanfic, ammm tengo tres con el sumary y el prologo ya terminado pero no publicare los tres por eso una pregunta rapida que quieren les doy los titulos:**

**Mi unico primer y loco amor**

**La damicela y el demonio**

**Dulces bodas**

**Bueno los dejo en su eleccion espero que dejen sus reviews ahora a contestar los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior...**

**nalugruvia: si pobre de el bueno aqui esta el capitulo de la soledad del dragonslayer**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si tu idea me dio una gran idea por eso comenze a escribir como loca ese dia y ehh aqui el capitulo anterior, bueno Titania acepto con tal de proteger a Lucy, pero Salamander le mintio jejejeje que mentiroso, si eso lo pense lo de la conti y el omake, el titulo de la continuacion esta en mi profile pero aun no tengo el sumary pero lo tendre al final de que termine todo esto... capture a Juvia eso sera en el siguiente mientras pelee contra Titania, y Gildars pues anda peleando contra Jura creo que asi se escribe pero no se... eso de lo que te pidio te lo dira en el siguiente seria como especial o un pequeño y breve descanso es que como Maestro esta ocupado antes de que contestara se fue es raro lo sabias bueno en fin la conti la subire el lunes pero deja tus preguntas para que responda**

**cruz. : ¿orgasmo? perdon pero no soy tan pervertida aunque creo que se que es bueno espero que dejes tus reviews con preguntas a Salamander**

**bueno adios y les doy una linda noche pero sin antes decir que gracias a que la mitad del semestre pase sin reporobar no me castigaran y me veran cuando lo diga bueno ahora si sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! y gracias por sus reviews y a ti AnikaSukino 5d que siempre comentas en mis fanfics**


	10. Pequeño receso para todos los lectores

**Pequeño receso para todos los lectores**

-***saludando* **Hola a todos los lindos lectores de este gran fanfic, bueno hoy tenemos un pequeño receso de toda esta aventura, para este pequeño receso contestaremos todas sus dudas ***sonriendo*** y por eso tenemos a el máster de City of Darkness, saluden a Natsu Dragneel-comenta la escritora Yuli-chan

-***entrando al lugar* **Hola este pequeño receso es por todos los que han leído mis aventuras y también para los que dejan sus reviews ***sentándose en su sillón* **primero que nada agradezco a todos por su amable atención y antes que nada a los que no comentan es que no les gusta mis vivencias como Dark** *sacando su espada*-**comenta el máster Dark evil

**-*gritándole*** cálmate no quiero que mates a los lectores por cosas que no te gustan a ti ahora pasamos a la sección de preguntas y respuestas ***tomando los papeles* **empezamos con los primeros comentarios en los que parecen preguntas ***leyendo un papel* **bueno la primera pregunta según nosotros fue de animefan 92 respóndenos Máster cuál es tu respuesta hacia la pregunta de si eres END-pregunta la escritora Yuli-chan

-***serio* **Siéndote sincero animefan 92 y a todos los que se preguntan eso de que si soy End o no pues mi única respuesta seria que ni yo sé si lo soy ***sonriendo macabramente*** pero sería inesperado que los demás lo descubrieran y de un solo golpe los mate-riendo comenta el Máster Dark evil

-***con una gota estilo anime* **Ok esa respuesta no me la esperaba pero él es el máster yo solo escribo… ***suspirando* **ahora pasemos a la siguiente pregunta esta fue de treeofsakuras en el primer capter, la pregunta es podrías llegar a ser de igual de poderoso que Gildars- pregunta la escritora a el Máster

-***suspirando* **Para todos los que se preguntaron eso pues la verdad** *cruzando sus piernas y también poniendo sus manos en forma pensativo* **ahorita he llegado a ser mejor que Gildars aun mejor que eso, soy poderoso-comenta el Dark máster

-***suspirando* **Ok esa respuesta es un poco obvia para él según, lo que él dice, bueno ahora la siguiente pregunta de treeofsakuras… la pregunta es si es que tuviste un pasado oscuro-pregunta la escritora Yuli-chan

-***serio y calmado* **Un pasado oscuro…claro que lo tuve pero eso fue en un lejano tiempo, muy pero muy lejano tiempo… pero siéndote sincero mi pasado fue terroríficamente bueno y a la vez emocionante-comenta Salamander Dark

-***enojada* **estás loco de decir esas cosas no seas así de psicópata, ***suspirando*** bueno a la siguiente pregunta es sobre los juegos de los demonios explícalos como son-comenta la escritora a el máster dark

-***calmado* **Bueno pasando a los de los juegos pues seria así de la siguiente forma primero seria en cualquier lugar que yo dicte o mejor dicho que yo quiera, segundo yo escogeré con quien peleen no ellos ***serio*** por ultimo la ultima regla pero menos importante en este juego no deben morir- comenta el máster dark

-***viendo a el máster* **bueno esta pregunta es de AnikaSukino 5d del capter cinco y pregunta que si mataste en verdad a alguien y a quien-pregunta la escritora un poco aterrada

-***pensando unos segundos* **Si mate a alguien, a ya me acorde y la respuesta es simple para ti mi querida Anika-chan en realidad si mate a alguien pero no diré el nombre de la persona-comenta Salamander sonriendo macabramente

-***temblando de miedo* **Creo que mejor será que nos mantengamos un poco lejos, bueno ahora la pregunta siguiente, los demonios olvidan todo o le pones otra memoria a su pasado-pregunta la escritora Yuli-chan

-***recargando sus pies en una mesa* **Bueno la memoria de los demonios es la anterior al pasado que tuvieron anteriormente como lo puedes ver-comenta Salamander dark

-***sonriendo* **Bueno pasamos a las preguntas de Anika-san ahora la primera que nos pone Esa muñeca que atrapo a Luce en el sueño oscuro y de tristeza...se llama Nana? O es demon convertida en muñeca?- pregunta la escritora Yuli-chan

-***serio* **Si se llama Nana, no es un demon es una muñeca con magia maligna, bueno supongamos que te presto a mi querida Nana bueno por lógica ella te meterá en el sueño oscuro y lleno de tristeza, lo que tiene es un conjuro ***suspirando*** de magia oscura, para ser más específicos es magia mia-comenta Salamander Dark

-***alejándose otros centímetros más* **Bueno ya escuchaste Anika-san el loco psicópata del máster juega con muñecas de magia oscura ***suspirando* **Pasemos a otra pregunta tuya, En realidad desea tener a todo FT como demons en su gremio o solo de su preferencia y matar al resto? Incluyendo a Makarov?-pregunta la joven escritora yuli-chan

-***enojado* **Que no me llames psicópata ni loco tu lo eres más, bueno Anika-chan yo no quiero a Fairy Tail como demons, solo a los de mi preferencia o los que me parezcan que puedan ser mejores peleadores, ***suspirando* **Matar al resto no me parece mala idea puede ser que si los mate- comenta el máster Natsu

-Bueno creo que exagero en lo ultimo pero no le creas no creo que los mate, o tal vez si ***pensando posibilidades*** creo que si es posible que lo cumpla bueno a la siguiente pregunta Por cierto cómo es posible que antes siendo serio, frio y odiase sonreír pasase a alguien psicópata con sonrisa yandere?-comenta la escritora yuli-chan

-***sonriendo* **Pues creo que fue por el sello que tengo eso me hizo que me desequilibrara mentalmente pero no importa ahora soy así por culpa de ese sello ***suspirando*** aunque no fuera posible todo esto a no sé de que ellos no me hubieran alterado de esa forma por eso no sobrevivirán un solo día mas-comenta Salamander Dark

-***sonriendo* **Veo que está decidido a todo lo que dice el máster pero no hay problema mientras veamos capítulos igual de emocionantes-comenta la escritora yuli-chan

-***serio* **Y antes de irme para Anika-chan espero que si hallas aceptado todo de todo lo que será ser parte de mi gremio y primero que nada te diré la regla más importante que es nunca…pero nunca de los jamases traiciones al maestro-comenta Salamander Dark

-***sonriendo* **Bueno esto es un pequeño descanso así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado-comenta la escritora yuli-chan

* * *

**Bueno como vieron fue un pequeño receso de todo eso y apartir de aqui pueden preguntar mas porque tambien habra otro pequeño receso mas adelante ahora si espero que leean este pequeño receso y tambien comenten por cierto mañana tal vez suba el capitulo o tal vez no y si no pues sera el Martes bueno Sayonara!**


	11. Convertida en demonio 22

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos espero que les alal gustado el pequeño receso... jejejejeje espero que si ahora les dejo con la conti...**

**aclaraciones: **

**cursiva pensamientos, sueños...blablabla**

**() interrupciones mias**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**" La suerte sonrie algunas veces a las personas, a otras no, pero siempre ahi luz en esos dias de mala suerte" escrito por mi**

-***enojada* **No te atrevas a tocar a Gray-sama, Juvia defenderá a Gray-sama con su vida-dijo la joven peli azul furiosa

-***sonriendo* **Entonces veré que tan fuerte es una obsesionada por un Tsundere de pacotilla-dijo la joven peli roja como reto

* * *

Capitulo 9. Convertida en demonio 2/2

En el cuarto silencioso donde todo era oscuridad, miedo y terror la joven rubia estaba ahí como la dejo el joven maestro, atada, la muñeca solo la veía, su seriedad había desaparecido de ese rostro de la muñeca por una de diversión, dentro del sueño era diferente, a cada movimiento la joven rubia aparecía marcas, rasguños, heridas, y gotas de sangre se derramaban por el delicado cuerpo de la joven rubia…

_La joven en ese lugar corría lo mas que podía, su miedo era grande y su temor porque esa muñeca la encontrara era superior a cualquiera… corría, y corría, demasiado, de un lado a otro, y a cada paso que daba su temor se hacía más grande, otra vez la muñeca se le apareció en frente de ella, un grito ahogado de miedo le salió de la boca de la joven… otro golpe, directo a la joven recibió de la muñeca que con tanta sonrisa desapareció otra vez, la joven otra vez empezó a correr, y correr demasiado, no sabía a dónde pararía pero tenía que huir de ese lugar… otra vez se le había aparecido, corría sin pensarlo dos veces… entonces supo que debía hacer…_

_-__***analizando todo* **__Si sigo corriendo la muñeca me seguirá lastimando y persiguiendo pero si me enfrento a ella no lo hará porque ahora ella y yo pelearemos hasta que una caiga-pensaba la joven rubia _

_En eso la joven rubia de lo que pensó detenidamente se detuvo decidida aunque ahora no tuviera ninguna de sus llaves, ni su látigo pelearía contra esa muñeca porque estaba decidida a ganarle en ese juego mental a la muñeca…la muñeca había aparecido otra vez en frente de ella y decidida la joven rubia empezó a pelear contra esa muñeca que se movía con agilidad…_

Volviendo al lado donde estaban los demonios y los magos de la alianza se miraban fijamente la tensión era absoluta solo escuchaban a dos magas en particular… las cuales peleaban ferozmente, la joven peli azul maga del agua, y la joven peli roja que ahora era un demonio… el viento y el agua se hacían presentes…

-***gritando* **Juvia protegerá no solo a Gray-sama sino también a sus amigos de la alianza ***lanzando un ataque*** Erza-san por favor recuerda a todos los del gremio, recuerda que Juvia y los demás son tus amigos-hablaba la joven peli azul peleando

-***cambiando de armadura rápidamente a velocidad luz*** No creo que me puedas ganar porque si sabes bien, peor como humano, y mucho peor como demonio, así que no te atrevas a acercarte a más de un centímetro porque no soy como era antes, yo soy Lina Akatsu y matare a todo el que se atraviese en mi camino-dijo ferozmente la joven peli roja

Otra vez volaban por todos lados gotas de agua, pequeños pedazos de la espada que empuñaba la joven peli roja… todos absolutamente todos los que miraban, estaban sorprendidos y por parte de la alianza estaban impresionados, con miedo, el aire era pesado a estas alturas por tanto miedo que tenían… de otro momento a otro se extendió una gran inquietud, donde estaban las dos jóvenes que estaban peleando ferozmente… un fuerte sonido se escucho en el lago que estaba cerca de ahí, al momento de que voltearon vieron que la joven peli azul andaba tirada en el agua… sabían algo ella se había enojado, y la joven peli roja se había enojado por el triste poder que le había demostrado la joven peli azul, entonces en un momento de ataque de enojo y furia se acerco a el joven peli negro y lo ataco, pero antes de que atacara a alguien más del gremio sintió una fuerte corriente de poder salir de ese lago, volteando vio que la joven peli azul estaba enojada con una mirada aterradora… y en ese momento de nuevo la pelea comenzó en un sinfín de ataques donde nadie cedía, el traje de titania cambiaba rápidamente, una y otra vez sonaba el choque del agua con las espadas de la joven peli roja… nadie quería ceder ante esa pelea…

En el cuarto donde la joven rubia seguía en ese lugar, la tensión aumentaba a cada minuto, que poder contendría esa muñeca tan aterradoramente maligna, ese era la duda, nadie que estuviera ahí aguantaría el inmenso miedo que se sentía… la muñeca solo veía con una cara de malicia a la joven, y la joven solo se veía como sudaba de tanto miedo que tenia…

_Ella corría y a cada paso que se le aparecía la muñeca intentaba atacarla, todo lo que fuera posible y que tenia ante ella lo hacía para poder salir de ese sueño… aparecía en cada lado de ese lugar, desesperada la joven rubia ataco con su pie, la mando a volar, pero sabía que muy rápido se acerco a ella, era la misma muñeca y en vez de que atacara a la joven rubia, le enseño algo que le sorprendió a ella, era la misma imagen cuando era pequeña, cuando tenía a sus dos padres juntos y con vida, con miedo observo esa imagen donde ella estaba en los brazos de su madre, y su padre abrazaba a su madre, las primeras lagrimas aparecieron en su cara, miedo, tristeza, angustia, soledad eso era lo que sentía su corazón eminente con tal problema emocional… pero una imagen paso a otra donde su madre aparecía pero esta vez se veía distinta, tenía un atuendo lucro, las llaves que tuvo antes, pero también vio que ella era diferente, pero lo que le sorprendió mas es cuando atacaba a las personas que conocía, no solo eso sino de cómo se comportaba, vio que esa persona era igual que su amigo, vio que se había convertido en un demonio_, _pero que significaba esto… la imagen había sido dispersada para que ella viera a la muñeca, que bajaba a la altura de sus pies, después un destello inundo a la muñeca y vio que su madre ahora, era la muñeca pero que pasaba aquí, porque esa muñeca se convertía en su madre porque lo hacía…_

_-__***sonriendo macabramente* **__Lucy Heartfilia, ella es tu madre verdad, ella antes fue una de ellos, ella estuvo cerca de mi amo, nunca se opuso a nada, en cambio tu una niña tonta y débil se pone como __***dándole un golpe***__ una niña mimada que no quiere hacer caso a el amo-dijo la muñeca que tenia la viva imagen de su madre _

_La joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, el miedo era inmenso, la impresión se hacía presenta, que pasaba con esa mente que tenía esa muñeca, su madre era muy linda y buena bueno lo fue, pero porque decía que su madre fue una demonio, como era eso posible, entonces dijo que eso era psicológico, quería jugar con su mente sencillamente, por eso no le prestó atención y solo decidió pelear contra esa maligna muñeca, entonces que sería si no terminaba esto, se preguntaba la joven rubia… _

En la batalla entre la joven peli roja y la joven peli azul, todo era sorpresa, la joven peli azul no dejaba de enviar uno tras otro ataque mientras que la joven peli roja lo esquivaba y después atacaba con el lapso de tiempo que tenia, las gotas de agua caían como lluvia encima de sus caras, los jóvenes impresionados ante tal batalla no paraban de ver, pero ciertamente el maestro del gremio se andaba aburriendo, en un momento de que vio que nadie terminaría pronto, ni la joven peli azul ni mucho menos su demonio, entonces decidido iba a parar la pelea…

-***serio y sacando una de sus llaves*** El único que puedo invocarlas soy yo, Natsu Dragneel maestro de City of Darkness…aparece ante mi llave del demonio…-dijo el joven peli negro invocando a el espíritu de la llave morada

-***saltando* **Que paso mi señor es hora de la diversión, porque estoy cien por ciento seguro que le ayudare, y matare a las personas que se impongan ante usted y su voluntad- dijo un joven peli castaño

-***sonriendo macabramente* **Quiero que dejes de contienda a esa joven peli azul, y la lleves a mi gremio, no dejare que alguien tan fuerte se quede en un gremio lleno de gente hipócrita…-dijo el joven peli negro

De un momento a otro, ese espíritu salió volando a dirección a donde estaban las dos jóvenes, en un ataque inoportuno le dio un codazo en la parte de su cuello, dejándola inconsciente, dejando que la joven peli azul callera rápidamente, pero antes de que tocara el suelo el joven peli negro la agarro, y entonces se la dio a su llave para que se la llevara, el joven peli negro mago de hielo que apenas había visto lo que había pasado intento atacar para que no se llevaran a la joven peli azul, en un ataque desesperado se dirigió a el joven maestro, pero en ese momento la joven peli roja lo ataco, el miedo se hizo presente en el rostro de los jóvenes… de un solo golpe lo había dejado inconsciente… pero de verdad se lo suponían porque ella era Titania, y ahora un demonio llamada Lina, entonces la joven peli blanca aquella que era conocida por su satansoul, entro a el lugar pero dirigió su mirada a el joven rubio, de repente el joven avanzo, estaba decidido a pelear contra el demonio, no tenía alguna duda, quería saber que se sentía pelear ante una joven que anterior fue una maga clase S…después de unos cinco minutos el joven rubio estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado… pasaron mas y mas los miembros de esa alianza, todos caían tirados, el joven peli negro reía ante el triunfo de sus demonios, esa victoria para él fue ni casi inesperada pero su victoria seria cuando las dos jóvenes estuvieran como demonios…el momento para todos los de la alianza fue una derrota aplastante a su orgullo, por el error que cometieron ahora lo pagarían caro ante ese poder que ahora tenía en si el joven peli negro…

En ese lugar donde la joven rubia estaba amarrada, ella despertaba de su sueño, su mirada era diferente, sus ojos ya no eran achocolatados, sino eran rojos carmesí, su sonrisa era macabra, su mirada era dirigida a esa muñeca la cual ahorita estaba destrozada, ella riendo ante todo, se soltó por arte de magia, dirigiéndose a la pequeña muñeca, solo vio lo oscuro que era el cuarto, entonces agarro la muñeca y cuando la toco por arte de magia la muñeca volvió a ser la misma de antes, la agarro y se dirigió a el baúl, y entonces se cubrió con una capa, y salió de ese lugar dejando antes una nota… en el gremio de City of Darkness, los demonios miraban sorprendidos a los demonios que vencieron a los jóvenes de la alianza con unos solos movimientos, solo se sorprendieron ante el poder de cierta joven peli azul, que sabían que sería la siguiente para convertirse en un demonio, después de que dejaron a la joven peli azul en ese lugar, vieron como su maestro se dirigía a su cuarto, donde el joven entro y cuando vio ese lugar tan oscuro, se sintió tranquilo, no solo eso un lugar donde podía pensar libremente, sin que ninguna persona le arruinaba su tranquilidad, sentado en su sillón favorito, veía aquel momento épico que paso, se memorizo cada movimiento de todos los magos, también de sus demonios, porque si no lo hacia cavia una cierta posibilidad de que sus sellos se rompieran y ellos lo atacaran, pero él era más fuerte que ellos, sabía qué hacer ante ese problema…

No bajaría la guardia ni un solo momento, sabía que tenía que ir a ver si la joven rubia había sobrevivido a ese enorme pesadilla, dirigiéndose a la salida se cruzo con la sorpresa de que todos ahora andaban más tranquilos, así que salió y se dirigió a ese lugar, cuando llego solo vio la nota, cuando la leyó supo en ese momento que había ganado en ese enfrentamiento, la muñeca le había enseñado su verdadera naturaleza, rio macabramente para salir, y dirigirse a su gremio otra vez, donde pocas horas después la joven peli azul despertaba como una demonio mas de ese gremio oscuro, donde el maestro disfrutaba del ahora trofeo, si era así decirlo, de las jóvenes que tenía como demonios cerca de él, no solo jóvenes sino a magos poderosos…

**-*sonriendo macabramente*** Ahora si alianza no descansaran porque mi gremio esta casi completo-dijo el joven peli negro sonriendo

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Bueno ni el lunes ni ayer escribi porque como lo veran y como lo sabran me enferme y la maldita gripa no me dejaba imaginar mas alla, pero ahorita se me anda quitando asi que alegre por regresar aunque un poco corto pero espero que les gusta... y una cosa mas porque no escribieron en el pequeño receso bueno no importa despues tendremos otro para platicar sobre las dudas de lso personajes**


	12. La tormenta comienza

**Hola a todos mis lectores de este fanfic... bueno como lo sabran ayer no subi el capitulo pero despues del capitulo les explicare porque...**

**Aclaraciones**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() Interrupciones mias**

**cursiva pensamientos entre otras cosas **

**"Despues de una una tormenta viene el dia"**

**-*sonriendo macabramente* Ahora si alianza no descansaran porque mi gremio esta casi completo-dijo el joven peli negro sonriendo**

* * *

Capitulo 10. La tormenta comienza…

Normal pov

Durante semanas los demonios no se presentaron ante los de la alianza que pasaba era lo que se preguntaban ellos…era casi las semanas donde llovía demasiado, los de la alianza solo estaban sorprendidos y analizando cada paso que hicieron los demonios, nunca se imaginaron que el que ahora era llamado Gil era más poderoso que antes, no pudieron ver ningún movimiento suyo, los golpes los recibió sin ver como llegaba por detrás o por delante, de los lados, por debajo o incluso por arriba, por eso en unos escaso minutos el mago santo Jura fue derrotado ante los ojos de los de la alianza y su gremio, tampoco se imaginaron que el poder de esa joven que se llamaba Nina fuera supremo a el de antes, porque solo en unos dos minutos había derrotado al joven rubio, de un solo escaso golpe, y una sola pequeña muestra de su poder, después estaba la ahora nueva demonio Lina, o mejor conocida como la demonio sin piedad, porque así era no tuvo piedad en el momento de que peleo contra la joven peli azul, ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero la derrotaron de un solo golpe, y por ultimo ese joven llamado Gael, el cual peleo en contra de Lyon Vastia el cual con un solo golpe inmenso de un poder terrorífico cayo inconsciente, se ellos eran los más poderosos nunca los podrían derrotar…

-***sentado comiendo su pescado* **No puedo creer que todos ellos se hayan ido y sobre todo Lucy está desaparecida, que le habrá pasado-dijo el pequeño gato azul triste

-***animándolo* **Vamos no es para tanto, seguro y Lucy se fue a un lugar, no creo que le haya pasado nada malo, aparte de todo los recuperaremos a todos-animaba el gato peli negro como gran apoyo para algunos

-***triste* **No puedo creer que Natsu-san se haya convertido en una persona sin sentimientos, sin rencor sin ninguna lastima hacia nosotros ***llorando* **Nosotros fuimos los que le hicimos mal y ahora andamos pagando eso- dijo una pequeña peli azul llorando

Entre todas esas personas los más afectados eran las personas cercanas a ellos sabían que nunca recuperarían a sus amigos… pero también tenían la esperanza de que ellos recuperarían lo que son, y sus recuerdos hasta que ellos intente todo ante esas personas o mejor dicho ante ese maestro que era su antiguo compañero…

En el gremio City of Darkness todo era diferente algunos demonios estaban alegres porque pronto estarían en la estación del año que les encantaba que eran las lluvias… el maestro solo veía a sus demonios y recordó que tenía que ir a ver como seria su siguiente movimiento, ahora estaba casi completo su gremio, pero también le entraba esas visiones donde alguien de sus demonios destruía su sello y se ponía en contra de el… rotundo miedo lo gobernaba, que pasaría si eso era posible, subió rápidamente a su habitación dejando a los demonios preparando todo para esos días hermosos para ellos… el maestro entro en ese cuarto oscuro, vio sus cosas por todos lados, recordó como había llegado la primera vez, ese día fue confuso para el pero después de todo supo que pasaría algo malo, aun sus recuerdos como el antiguo el estaban en su mente no podía olvidar esos momentos según decían los humanos…

Natsu pov

El antiguo yo estaba en mi, sus recuerdos, sus vivencias, sus amistades, mi miedo era rotundo todos los días pasaba lo mismo por eso tenía que estar lejos de mis demonios porque me sentía débil ante esas visiones, la probabilidad de que uno se deshiciera de su sello era muy grande porque los sellos no eran duraderos, pero mi peor sentimiento era que me enfrentaran cuando estuviera desprotegido, y si lo hacían tenía que procurar ocultar algo que nadie sabe, excepto ella, ella sabe lo que pasaría si mi sello desaparecería… de nuevo sentía la necesidad de tocar ese instrumento, el instrumento que siempre me gusto tocar, el violín… cuando me acerque a ese instrumento toque las primeras cuerdas, sentía ese momento no tan seguro, pero certero sabía que algun día pasara pero para eso tenía que desaparecer, otro dolor en mi cabeza salió como antes siempre pasaba eso cuando tenía esas visiones pare un momento y me deje caer en el suelo… la visión empezaba…

_Estaba parado en frente de todo ese lugar, donde peleaban los de esa omisa alianza, y los de mi gremio, pero me sorprendía que peleaban con el afán de matarme o protegerme, como siempre busque con mi vista a alguien, pero en ese preciso momento vi que una persona sonreía como loca, me sorprendí ante eso… que pasaba, no lo sabía, acaso era algo irónico de la vida, hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mí, era la misma persona en la que menos pensaba que desharía el sello, viendo esos ojos color cafés, me defendí, no podía dejar que me atacara, pero poco a poco ella dijo palabras hacia los demonios, ellos caían sorprendidos, vi como se paraban pero el sello ya no estaba presente en ellos, mi presentimiento fue grande, busque de nuevo con la mirada a una persona en especial, se veía en sus ojos miedo, no sé qué paso pero antes que pasara todo en frente de mis ojos…_

Volvi a ese mismo lugar, a mi habitación, los escalofríos volvieron a mi tenía que proteger a alguien… pero no diría nada a los demás… con miedo profundo me senté de nuevo en ese sofá individual, si alguien rompería el sello seria ella, esa persona en la que menos pensaba, pero estaría preparado para todo no dejaría que nada pasara, y si pasaba e intentaban hacer que mi sello desapareciera, los únicos que han visto esa cara eran las personas menos confiables, cuando mi sello desaparece, no solo recuperaría la cordura sino también los mismo sentimientos de odio y rencor se harían más despreciables que antes o que ahora, aunque mis ojos vuelvan a su mismo brillo, mis cabellos serán los mismos porque estoy conectado a mi demonio de ahora, puede que crezca lo psicópata, pero no dejare de despreciar a esas personas, a ese gremio, a ese equipo por eso antes de que hagan desaparecer ese sello, yo haría lo menos pensado, ocultaría lo único que me hacia ser más humano que demonio, y no dejaría que hicieran daño a eso… por eso tenía pensado desaparecer con esa persona el día de hoy, la iba a dejar en un lugar seguro, salí de la habitación… me dirigí a esos lugares donde nadie entraba, ahí la vi, como siempre estaba viendo lo oscuro de esa habitación…

Normal pov

El joven maestro veía a esa joven que reflejaba sus ojos dolor, y miedo, sin permiso alguno le agarro la mano y le dio una capa para que se cubriera… después de que vio que ella ya estaba cubierta por esa capa, agarro de nuevo su mano y la jalo por todo ese lugar hasta la salida, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, en ambos se veía miedo, pero uno no quería reflejarlo… la llevo durante un buen rato así hasta que pararon en un lugar lejos de ese gremio y todas las demás personas…

-***viendo al joven* **Porque me sacaste del gremio, sabes que no es posible eso tengo que estar ahí para que los sellos estén estables-decía esa persona cubierta por la capa

-***suspirando***Tuve esa visión otra vez… necesito ocultarte… no quiero que les hagan daño a ninguno del gremio, puede ser que mi sello ***tocándose la nuca* **se rompa, sabes lo que pasara si se rompe, podría ser que mate a muchos pero no quiero hacerles daño a nadie del gremio- dijo el joven peli negro nervioso

-***sonrojada* **Entonces esto lo haces por mí, Natsu los demás están en peligro yo también he tenido visiones, donde el sello los expone a cambiar o también a morir,** *suspirando* **Por favor volvamos tengo que estar ahí por los sellos- decía la persona cubierta por esa capa

-***negando con la cabeza* **No lo harás, no quiero que te expongas al peligro de una u otra forma te quedaras en un lugar seguro-dijo con tristeza el joven peli negro

Después de esa discusión el joven peli negro llevo a esa persona encapuchada a un lugar oculto y apartado de todo ese lugar de desesperación, ocultando a todo el peligro dejo a aquella persona oculta en un lugar seguro sabía que si dejaba que se quedara no solo los demonios y el estarían en peligro sino las demás personas de la alianza y también a esa persona que había sufrido demasiado en su vida anterior de convertirse a un demonio… regreso rápido a su gremio, sus demonios estaban alistando todo, eso era posible porque era el momento de que ellos aparecieran, para lastimar a los de la alianza, sin duda alguna ninguno de ellos se imaginaria lo que pasaría próximamente, la joven peli azul la que se les había unido, tenía un comportamiento singular porque era más serio, más calmado y no tan alocado, después de todo los miembros de ese gremio estaban preparados para atacar los días de verano, donde la lluvia se podía convertir en tormenta, y la tormenta en una tempestad…

Los de la alianza estaban conviviendo, esperando lo inesperado, habían recordado que no debían ponerse triste ni decaídos, eso era lo menos posible que tenían que hacer porque si lo hacían sus enemigos tomarían eso como una debilidad…una gran debilidad que los haría ganar a ellos… los magos esperaban a que alguien de ese tétrico gremio apareciera y como si invocaran a una persona, alguien apareció en frente de ese gremio, pero esa persona no ataco sino que pronuncio algo haciendo desaparecerlos a todos y aparecerlos en frente de ese gremio oscuro y aterrador… todos veían con interés a esa persona que al momento de que vieran que tan misteriosa era se quito la capa, dejando ver sus cabellos rubios y esos ojos achocolatados, la sorpresa invadió a todos, su mirada no tenía el mismo brillo, y consigo llevaba una muñeca bastante aterradora, de repente se escucho una risa macabra que provenía la cual aplaudía con satisfacción…

-***saliendo de ese lugar* **Mira quienes están aquí, son los de la alianza, no solo eso descubrieron mi secreto, verdad Lila, su pequeña maga de espíritus estelares ahora es mi demonio mas sádica de todos** *sonriendo macabramente* **ahora que piensan si les presento a Sol mi maga peli azul más tranquila de todos- dijo el joven peli negro presentado a esas dos jóvenes

Mientras veían como la joven rubia murmuraba algo a su muñeca la joven peli azul se hacía presente a ellos, tranquila, serena, seria, todo eso le quedaba su mirada era simplemente relajada, sus ojos resplandecían de ira… después de eso aparecieron los demás demonios en un imponente llegada, rodearon a los de la alianza, el joven peli negro solo sonreía ante todo eso porque este momento era esperado para el… de repente vio que unos jóvenes de la alianza estaban preparados, pero antes de que hicieran algo imprevisto… hablo

-***sonriendo* **Haber que les dije antes de hacer eso, claro que no lo harán primero yo elijo con quien deben pelear mis queridos demonios-dijo sonriendo el joven peli negro

-***hablando con su muñeca*** Nana ellos quieren morir, y les daremos el gusto de ver que tan poderosos somos-dijo la joven rubia

Los jóvenes de la alianza sorprendidos ante esa locura que sostenía la joven rubia se sorprendieron al ver lo que hacia la joven rubia que hablaba con una muñeca… entonces en ese preciso momento el maestro del gremio City of Darkness dio la orden a la maga seria de su gremio que peleara en contra de su antiguo amor… en ese preciso momento la joven peli azul avanzo hasta el joven peli negro y lo ataco sin ninguna piedad, haciendo ver que esa joven ahora era distinta a la de antes… un simple movimiento el joven peli negro se paro rápidamente y quería pelear aunque esa fue su antigua amiga o también su antigua acosadora…

En ese instante una pequeña gota cayo, en ese preciso momento la batalla entre la joven peli azul y el joven peli negro comenzó… el agua comenzaba a salpicar, las gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes, los dos jóvenes peleaban sin más dudar, las gotas de agua junto a varios trozos de hielo caían, la joven peli azul solo miraba con una gran seriedad, el joven peli negro reflejaba un gran temor al no querer lastimarla… golpe tras golpe recibían ambos lados sin querer ceder en la batalla, los de la alianza veían como esos dos jóvenes peleaban con todo su poder, los de City of Darkness miraban entretenidos aquel espectáculo que daban esas dos personas, una un demonio, y el otro un joven sin consideración alguna de los sentimientos ajenos que tenía esa joven anteriormente hacia el joven peli negro, nadie se creía que esa joven acosadora había cambiado, no solo eso sus ojos reflejaban odio y furia, no solo eso sino reflejaban unos ojos sin ningún brillo y su cara reflejaba la seriedad que traía consigo…

El ice maker de un lado a otro salía con sus sorprendentes figuras, y el agua solo se veía con poca claridad con la lluvia que había presente, pero ninguno quería ceder en esa pelea, la demonio quería matar al joven, y el joven quería recuperar a su acosadora, no solo eso a la persona que amaba secretamente pero como era tan tsundere no lo admitía, de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, los cristalinos pedazos de hielo iban, de otros lados solo se veían algunas gotas que salían con tal magnitud, la presión en ambos lados era un poco grande pero no tan grande en la de el gremio City of Darkness sabían que su demonio ganaría… en ese preciso momento se escucho una tranquilidad y por primera vez en esos minutos de tensión se podían apreciar a ambos jóvenes parados, uno completamente agotado y la otra joven estaba como si nada hubiera pasado… entonces fue el momento decisivo…

-***seria* **Este es mi último movimiento prepárate para recibirlo Fullbuster…***invocando magia* **Loto perdido del agua…incendio total…-dijo la joven peli azul en un solo movimiento

Para ese momento, el joven peli negro andaba tirado, los demás jóvenes miraban sorprendidos al ver que le había ganado a ese joven que se culpaba por que la joven peli azul fuera secuestrada por unos demonios, no solo eso vieron como la joven sonreía, los demonios miraban serios no se habían admirado de nada y como no porque sabían que poder tenían cada uno de ellos y por eso los siguientes eran el antiguo joven rubio contra el joven peli negro…

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Bueno respondiendo rapidamente les explico porque no me conecte o mejor dicho porque no subi el capitulo... bueno es que andan ocupando mi compu y no tengo otra y por lo consiguiente no puedo escribir nada o mejor dicho subir... ahora a responder Reviews...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si fue epico ese momento ahora que pasara con los demas... ummm que tal la pelea de Juvia y el tsundere de Gray espero que te gustara ahora va la pelea entre Sting y Rogue...**

**nalugruvia: Bueno a todo lo de las preguntas y eso si habra nalu o no pues mi respuesta es que como dije antes no pienso hacer nalu porque mira como anda terminando en una guerra bueno aunque tambien no seria justo que terminara en nalu despues de todo lo que le hizo Lucy a Natsu... y bueno espero que te alla gustado...**

**Bueno espero que dejen sus reviews con criticas pero sin insultos... preocupaciones, preguntas, o no se espero que dejen uno...**


	13. La tempestad se desata

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos mis lindos lectores... bueno lamento la demora de dos semanas pero e aqui el capitulo pero en la parte final les dare una noticia...**

**aclaraciones**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias aunque no creo que tenga**

**cursiva pensamientos entre otras cosas**

**"Piensa libremente, crea algo que no puedas decir que no esta mal, no te desanimes y sal adelante con todo lo que creas porque al momento de que te interrumpen tu iniciativa o te quitan la inspiracion no podras dar mas potencial"- lo escribi yo...**

* * *

Capitulo 11. La tempestad se desata.

El ahora joven peli negro que era demonio veía a su antiguo amigo, su mejor amigo casi inseparables y conocidos como los hermanos gemelos, el lo miraba con la misma expresión, sin ganas de verle sus facciones, el otro joven rubio solo veía con sorpresa a su amigo el había cambiado, no solo eso sino que también se notaba cierta fuerza por todo su ser…

-***riendo maniáticamente* **Mírate Eucliffe pareces un perro asustado ante el peligro, mi querido tonto rubio oxigenado cómo es posible que te crees tanto, con demasiado poder y en estos mismos instantes estas temblando ***suspirando*** no solo tu sino el equipo ***haciendo con sus manos unas comillas* **más fuerte de Fairy Tail esta inutilizado-dijo el joven peli negro maestro del gremio oscuro

-***enojado* **Maldito maestro de ese estúpido gremio oscuro que se cree tan poderoso, te crees demasiado porque tienes a esos demonios que te protegen no solo eso sino que no eres tan fuerte por eso no peleas ***riendo*** que débil eres-decía el joven rubio en esos momentos

El momento se tenso completamente el joven maestro estaba furioso ante esas palabras que le decía el joven rubio, no solo eso estaba intensamente enojado era más fuerte la presión que se sentía en esos lugares, el viento era grande y la temperatura era superior, quien lo aguantaba nadie… de un momento a otro el joven maestro se calmo, con una sonrisa mando a el joven amigo del joven rubio a la batalla, el viento se movió muy fuertemente, el joven rubio trataba de ver a través de esa ventisca pero no podía, el viento se movía a voluntad propia, entonces en ese preciso momento pensó de un momento a otro pero eso fallo porque el primer golpe se desato, voló desde donde estaba hasta los jóvenes magos, parándose rápidamente volvió a observar pero el viento se intensificó y era para el difícil ver, aplastado por el miedo no podía ver simplemente todo con claridad, vio para todos lados, no encontraba ningún solo rastro del joven peli negro…

-***riendo psicopatamente* **Mírate Eucliffe no puedes contra Roel mi demonio oscuro del viento, sabes que pasara si no te pones abusado… lo sabes…claro que no lo sabes, quedaras aplastado, no solo eso ***viéndolo a través del viento* **sino tu orgullo será perdido en estos momentos-sonrió maléficamente el joven peli negro

-***viéndolo directamente* **A mi no me importa nada de eso maestro de pacotilla yo lo que quiero es recuperar a mi amigo, a la joven que me admitió en el gremio, a los del gremio y a todos los magos desaparecidos ***usando uno de sus poderes* **por eso no me importa si tengo que pelear contra mi amigo pero de que gano esta pelea la gano y después ***viendo al joven maestro* **peleare contra ti-dijo el joven rubio atacando a todas partes

De nuevo empezó la ventisca fuertemente, no podían ver lo que sucedía… poder salía de todos lados, no solo eso sino pedazos de cosas volando de un lado a otro, no sabían qué hacer pero después de varios minutos, después de varios momentos de tensión, la ventisca paro de inmediato y ahí estaba el joven rubio todo raspado, la sangre recorría todo su cuerpo, pequeños moretones por todos lados y en frente de él estaba impresionantemente el joven peli negro desmayado, los demonios sorprendidos al ver que ese joven termino con el joven peli negro uno de los demonios fuertes del gremio, vieron al maestro el cual solo miraba, no mostraba ni sorpresa ni enfado, solo miraba detenidamente que había pasado en esos precisos momentos vio que el sello, ese sello que era simplemente raro y fuerte pero a la vez delicado se había roto, entonces enmarco una mirada pero sin ningún rastro de sorpresa, tirado estaba ese joven que poco a poco se estaba levantando pero antes de que se levantara una fuerza lo atrapo era el joven maestro desapareciéndolo por completo a otro lado…

-***mirando al joven rubio* **Ya no sirve de nada un demonio como él, si pierden desaparecen pero no los mato, mírate cumpliste lo que dijiste así que te dare el honor de pelear contra mí pero te diré algo yo no tendré piedad contra a ti ***sacando una llave*-**dijo el joven maestro peli negro avanzando hacia el joven rubio

-***enojado*** No te permitiré ganar por nada del mundo, tu desapareciste a mi amigo y no permitiré que le hagas eso a ninguno mas-dijo el joven rubio sacando más poder

Invoco la llave y avanzo lentamente, su llave salió rápidamente era el demonio, de ahí saco su espada y junto a ella hizo una pose y al terminar eso una fuerza potente salió, el demonio de la llave desapareció, los ojos del joven peli negro se había hecho rojos como la sangre y su cabello que ahora era corto se volvió más oscuro que antes de un movimiento a otro corrió rápidamente no se podía apreciar en donde estaba pero después de unos segundos el joven rubio cayo con una herida por el costado derecho de la cintura y en esos momentos apreciaron al joven peli negro que tenía a su lado su espada llena de sangre, el profundo miedo salió de ellos pero no podían responder al ver esos sádicos ojos color rojo como la sangre, camino directo a su gremio y de ahí pudo apreciar el horror que tenían los magos, no solo eso sino que veían como temblaban del miedo profundo que tenían el joven peli negro vio a la joven peli blanca del satan soul y de ahí dirigió su mirada a los dos hermanos de esa joven entonces ella camino hacia donde estaban esos dos jóvenes peli blancos, respiro hondo y entonces ella dirigió una mirada profunda y sin ninguna expresión alguna…

Los dos hermanos menores Strauss miraron directamente a su hermana, recordaron esa vez que el maestro se había llevado a su hermana, solo la pequeña de los hermanos lo había presenciado pero el hermano se culpaba de no haber estado ahí, solo por ese momento pensó que sería bueno pelear contra la joven porque así la podrían salvar de las garras de ese maestro vil y despiadado, el maestro sonrió sin más que decir sabía que no podrían ganarle a Nina una de sus mejores demonios, sonrió sádicamente y en ese instante la joven peli blanca de cabellos largos poseedora del Satan soul se lanzo a una velocidad suprema, atacando a el hermano mayor de esos dos peli blancos, fuerte fue el impacto, indescriptible, impredecible y también insoportable, un grito de miedo, dolor, provino de la menor, intento como pudo ayudar a su hermano, usaron su magia, pero no podían vencerla que pasaba con ese poder descomulgada, el joven peli negro maestro del gremio sonreía complacido ante tal inmenso poder, nadie podía detener ese poder ni incluso el más fuerte lazo de amistad, amor, hermandad, la alegría, todo eso no podrían ante el poder de un sello realmente supremo, riendo alegremente como un niño que veía un juguete nuevo funcionando como a ese pequeño le encantaba se le notaba por todo el cuerpo, vio a los magos que sorprendidos ante tal despiadada pelea temblaban de miedo, un golpe salió, tras otro, suprimiendo cualquier movimiento de ambos hermanos, gritando de dolor, de sufrimiento, de ira porque no podían hacer nada ante tal poder, no podían rescatar a su hermana de esa maldad, al final de cuentas solo eran dos contra una persona que patéticos pensaban ellos, pero recordaron una vez, esa vez cuando ellos dos aprendieron la misma magia que tenía su hermana, recordaron porque estaban ahí, porque querían salvarla, querían alejarla de esa maldad increíblemente rara que había en ese alrededor, los maestros miraban preocupados ante tal escena, después miraron al joven que tenían herido, desangraba a más no poder y la pequeña peli azul Dragonslayer del viento lo atendía, imploraron a más no poder que no pasara nada mas, pero eso no fue cierto los dos hermanos estaban cada uno en cada mano apretándolos en el cuello a cada uno, la joven pataleaba, el hermano quería salvarla pero no podían, una risa maquiavélica llamo la atención de todos los magos y ese era sin duda alguna el maestro del gremio City of Darkness…

-***riendo* **Mírense a todos ustedes no pueden dejar de temblar que patéticos son de verdad y quieren rescatar a sus amigos pero les será imposibles y les diré porque somos monstros, sedientos de sangre, salvajes y descontrolados, por eso nunca podrán contra nosotros ***viendo directamente a los maestros* **si quieres pelear pelearan contra mi querida Luna- dijo el joven maestro divertido

De repente los maestros voltearon a ver, quien de todos ellos era Luna, voltearon y vieron a cada uno de los demonios pero no daban con esa persona de repente el maestro llamo a esa joven, rubia, ojos achocolatados, y con esa muñeca de mirada demoniaca, vieron que ella era diferente, en todas las palabras era diferente, no sabían cómo describirlo pero ese poder que emanaba de ella era realmente descontrolado…

-***hablando con la muñeca* **Nana ellos quieren morir y les dare el placer de que eso pase porque nadie se mete con nuestro maestro- dijo alegremente la joven rubia

-***gritando* **¡Natsu! Sé que no quieres vernos para nada, que nos odias, odias al gremio pero nunca dejaría que tuvieras a otro miembro del equipo, por eso Lucy nunca fue de tu gremio, porque ella es la misma de antes** *riendo* **aque mate maestro-dijo el maestro del gremio más poderoso en sorpresiva

El joven maestro miro directo hacia la joven la cual estaba como si nada pero después no miro si estaba ahí solo vio a la muñeca tirada, vio para todos lados sorpresa se llevo cuando los demonios corrieron a pelear contra los demás magos porque pasaba esto, acaso su visión se equivoco, claro que no era así, cuando sintió vio la intensa mirada de la joven rubia, lo ataco pero no pudo porque el maestro invoco otra llave, la bruja, la cual ataco rápidamente, y le dio oportunidad a el maestro para que terminara golpeando y lanzando muy lejos lo bastante lejos a la joven rubia, los demonios sorpresivamente pararon la pelea para ver sorprendidos, el maestro andaba enojado, muy enojado, luego sintieron un dolor, un gran y profundo dolor inundo a cada uno de los demonios, descontrólable era el dolor inmenso, el dolor llego a tal grado de gravedad que no podían moverse, los magos vieron a el joven maestro del gremio pero no veían ninguna expresión, solo tal vez el aguantaba el dolor y no lo mostraba porque no quería parecer un patético humano como el ahora pensaba, todos miraron confundidos la joven rubia despertaba de ese tal inmenso golpe, avanzando a paso lento se dirigió al joven peli negro, el maestro de City of Darkness… la joven rubia vio al joven el cual se miraba serio y tranquilo, no sabía que pasaba pero en realidad no le importaba ya que simplemente le daba asco y le repugnaba la idea de ver a ese joven que alguna vez fue su amigo…

"_Te equivocas de lo que haces, si rompes en total el sello del maestro te arrepentirás de todo porque el maestro recordara lo que le hiciste en esos tiempos y querrá matarte, idiota, eso eres y te arrepentirás"_

No claro que de nuevo no quería escuchar la voz de la muñeca otra vez, quería sacar esa voz de su mente pero no podía parecía loca al tratar de hacer todo eso, vio a todos lados y observo a los jóvenes que eran demonios el dolor paraba de fluir, se paraban lentamente en sus ojos se notaba el brillo de cuando eran humanos, dirigió su mirada al igual que los demás demonios a el maestro del gremio pero ciertamente él no era el mismo de antes, no era la persona que conocían antes…

"_Vez te lo dije, eres una estúpida por pensar que su plan funcionaria ahora conocerán porque a él se le pone un sello más potente, porque él es más poderoso que tus amigos ahora estas perdida niña estúpida"_

Tal vez eso era cierto miro de nuevo al joven al igual que los demás, el avanzo a paso lento hacia donde estaba la muñeca y de ahí la rompió rápidamente y después de eso de esa muñeca salía una llave de color dorada como las de los espíritus estelares de las doce puertas zodiacales, entonces supieron que este era su fin para todos ellos, porque el joven peli negro mostro una mirada que nunca nadie de ellos como simples demonios había visto y ese mirada era de…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno le digo algo este junto a el otro que subire tal vez hoy o tal vez el jueves son los ultimos pero no se desanimen porque como tengo planeado hare la continuacion de la Soledad del Dragonslayer que se titulara el hijo del dragonslayer solitario y como lo tengo planeado lo subire cuando termine mas de los fanfics porque sino me quedare saturada de tantas historias...**

**ahora a responder reviews...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si y e aqui el penultimo capitulo pero todavia quedan sus dos omakes asi que no hay que preocuparse de que tanto me tardare en publicar la conti, el sello se rompio, el sello del master se rompio jejejeje ahora que pasara con todos los demas...mmmm ahora a sacar concluciones...**

**mikoblue: Encerio has leido todos sin interrupciones eso es cool, Yo igual soy fan de Natsu, mi querer ver a Natsu malo tambien pensar que pasaria seria sorprendente en todo el manga, mmmm pero esta historia no es Nalu en la conti sabras que pasara en todo eso con lo de la esposa de Salamander pensemos bien como sera... y como sera el hijo es un misterio para todos...**

**Bueno eso es todo y espero que les alla gustado el capitulo muy bien mis queridos lectores de pie, reverencia, AYE SIR**


	14. Despues de la tormentay epilogo

**Hola espero que les guste el final y bueno explicare algunas cosas al final**

**aclaraciones:**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

**cursivas pensamientos**

Porque el joven peli negro mostro una mirada que nunca nadie de ellos como simples demonios había visto y ese mirada era de…

* * *

Capitulo 12. Después de la tormenta viene la tranquilidad

La mirada que había mostrado el joven era de venganza, enojo, furia, soledad, sin ningún brillo en sus ojos solo mostraba la faceta del mismo de antes, pero como era posible vieron que el sello se había roto, debía ser imposible el debía de ser el mismo de antes o no, eso era lo que se preguntaban el fuerte viento no los dejaba pensar para nada porque el miedo era rotundo, no solo para los que una vez fueron demonios sino también para los magos que andaban ahí por los magos desaparecidos por los que eran su familia, tragaron saliva en seco porque el miedo era grande, miraron otra vez a el joven peli rosa que esta vez de andar serio y calmado se movía como loco, no andaba serio tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no cualquier sonrisa sino una maniática…

-***burlándose* **Gracias Lucy, muchas gracias por hacerme recordar que tanto odio a todos ustedes, sabias que como demonio no me acordaba de lo que me hicieron, de cómo me despreciaron o de alguna otra cosa más, malditos imbéciles ahora morirán-dijo el joven peli rosa en una risa maniática

-***asustada* **Pero de que hablas el sello se fue, porque no vuelves a ser el mismo de antes, porque eres así no puedo entenderlo, porque paso esto Natsu quiero que te explique el porqué de esto-dijo la joven rubia desesperada

-***viendo detenidamente a la joven rubia* **Nani, te preguntas el porqué si la respuesta la obtuviste desde hace mucho, o dime que no te dijo nada Nana, no te dijo que yo acepta la oscuridad por su maldita culpa ***acercándose rápidamente a la joven*** Lucy yo alguna vez creí en ti, en Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charle, y en todo el gremio pero cuando trajeron a los malditos de Sabertooh todo había cambiado** *agarrándola del cuello* **y sabes él porque… porque aceptaron en el equipo a ellos, aceptaron que ellos fueran los que tomaban la decisión ***alzándola***-dijo rápidamente el joven peli rosa**- **y no solo eso sino que después de un tiempo me olvidaron como un simple juguete, o como una maldita cosa que ya no quieren, claro que lo hicieron porque como yo ya les había dado la fama de ser el más fuerte, como les había dado mi confianza ***sacando su espada* **Maldita niña estúpida que rompió su promesa o acaso no te acuerdas *clavándole la espada* porque yo sí pero eso es muy tarde muere como la basura que eres

-***gritando al unisono* **Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- gritaron todos los jóvenes al ver esa aniquilación momentánea

Todos absolutamente todos se sentía furiosos llenos de rabia porque el joven peli rosa le había hecho eso a su amiga, a su familia, no lo permitirían aunque algunos no se recuperaban del dolor del sello, el joven peli rosa solo vio como la joven rubia se retorcía del dolor y una risa burlona le salió de sus labios, ahora tenían lo que se merecían ellos, por fin sabrían que se siente perder algo como él lo sintió, una fuerte punzada le llego a su cabeza y en ese instante sintió que había peligro del cuerpo de la joven rubia saco la espada y miro para donde debía de estar el problema, miro cientos de rostros enojados que se paraban lentamente y débilmente del dolor que tenían por los golpes o por los sellos, en eso el joven miro y saco la llave del demonio la invoco e hizo la misma pose de antes, miro para donde estaban otra vez todos se preparaban para pelear pero el tenia un plan ideado dentro de su mente así que sonrío triunfantemente…

-***sonriendo* **Así que díganme como vengaran la casi muerte de su amiga porque muerta aun no está, respira débilmente pero no por mucho o es que acaso el ex equipo Natsu tiene miedo de morir al igual que ella ***pisándola*** es una basura como ustedes- dijo el joven peli rosa de forma grutesca

-***gritando* **Deja a Lucy en paz maldito, después de que nos enfrentes a todos morirás como el estúpido que eres- dijo la joven peli roja enojada

El joven peli rosa al escuchar esas palabras rio de manera maniática, esas palabras eran las más divertidas que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, que ellos lo matarían ya quería verlo porque nadie conoce su verdadero ser….

-***riendo* **Enserio me mataran quiero ver que eso pase Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Blue Pegasus- dijo el joven peli rosa

Los jóvenes corrieron en dirección a el joven peli rosa queriéndolo dañar o causarle alguna herida grave, el joven peli rosa claro estaba que no dejaría que nada de eso pasara así que esquivo todos los tipos de magia que le lanzaban, después de eso primero ataco a los que estaban distraídos y uno por unos fue cayendo los magos, la masacre no se acababa aun pero después de un rato el joven peli rosa dejo que lo vieran, sonrío burlonamente y después de eso desapareció entre los vientos fuertes que había cerca, uno tras otro caían otra vez, el numero disminuía rápidamente y los jóvenes solo miraban impresionados que los demás salían con heridas graves y estratégicas porque nadie veía como o por donde atacaba el joven peli rosa, minutos tardo solo minutos en derrotar a una gran cantidad, solo quedaban algunos magos del gremio que ahora tanto detestaba con su corazón, le repugnaba escuchar ese nombre, miro desde donde estaba a los magos que quedaban una sonrisa de satisfacción le salió por su boca porque había dejado para lo ultimo lo mas mejor, a su mejor platillo porque así los veía en ese mismo instante, dejo al último a su equipo, como no disfrutar que dañaría uno por uno a su antiguo equipo al que repugna y odia tanto… instantes después vio como caía el último de ellos, cansado de eso supo que era el final de su placentera pelea, pero antes de voltearse sintió como varios magos se levantaban…

-***respirando complicadamente* **Mírate Horno con patas….hiciste lo que querías… has dañado a tu… gremio pero ahora dime… que harás, porque desde…ahora eres despreciable… para todos nosotros- dijo el antiguo rival del joven peli rosa

-***ignorándolo* **Pues por mí que se mueran porque no me importa ese gremio de insignificantes personas –dijo el joven peli rosa caminando

Después de eso nadie en ese lugar lo volvió a ver porque en se perdió entre los árboles, pero habían unas personas que lo vigilaban, que eran porque lo vigilaban…. Solo se escuchaban de lo que platicaban…

-***viendo* **Crees que su hijo salga igual que él o más fuerte, además de todo su sello no desapareció del todo aun lo tiene- dijo una voz

-***sonriendo* **El aun tiene el sello, volverá a ser el mismo de antes cuando su sucesor venga a este mundo después de todo nosotros tenemos ante él una persona que puede derrotarlo- dijo otra voz

-***cantando* **Después de todo un demon tan poderoso como el no puede dejar de ser lo que lleva en la sangre y su sucesor también se convertirá en lo que es-dijo otra voz entre la música

-***enojado* **Prepárate Natsu Dragneel rey de City of Darkness y también rey del inframundo-dijo otra voz entre dientes

Lejos de ese lugar, en el mar por unas islas remotas, en una pequeña isla llamada Warau, se avistaba una pequeña figura que miraba para el horizonte y escribía algo rápidamente…

-***suspirando* **Como dije en mi predicción esto sucedería, ahora esperare que nadie de esas personas actué y le haga algo a Natsu Dragneel, ***escribiendo mas* **su hijo nacerá en Invierno, su nombre se lo pondrá el y será…-dijo una voz rápidamente

Pequeño Epilogo

Después de ese día nadie volvió a ver al joven peli rosa, meses pasaron para que pensaran y lo dieran por muerto, pero nadie pensaba que el joven peli rosa viajaba en busca de un lugar donde nadie lo conociera, donde nadie supiera que es la magia, donde nadie lo juzgara, caminaba, viajaba, navegaba buscando un lugar hasta que llego a las isla remotas lejos de todo ese mundo de magia, a una pequeña isla llamada Warau, donde fue bien recibido por los aldeanos que eran felices con las sencillas vidas que tenían, y eran felices por la llegada de una nueva persona en ese lugar, pero aparentaban algo y porque…porque una persona que vivía ahí que era poderosa había desaparecido…el joven peli rosa iba y venía de un lugar a otro en ese pequeña isla, convivía con algunas personas, trabajaba calmadamente pero un día su mundo dio un giro porque encontró a la persona que había dejado escapar para que nada pasara, el estaba viendo la puesta de sol y ella lo llamo, claro que el supo quien era pero estaba encapuchado… El cielo se coloreaba de un anaranjado rojizo, el joven peli rosa estaba mirando el mar que se movía una y otra vez

-Sé que estas detrás del árbol, sal de ahí-dijo fríamente el joven peli rosa espantando a la persona

-Estas en un lugar tranquilo, deberías quitar esa capucha-dijo una joven saliendo detrás del arbol

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

-Solo pienso de que, al estar en un lugar pacifico, no es necesario esconderse

De repente un viento fuerte inundo el lugar y con ello levantando la parte donde escondía el rostro de ese ego de que el viento se fuese, la joven que se había escondido detrás del árbol quedo en un shock…. ¿Acaso no había muerto? Según uno de los miembros, en la batalla final, había desaparecido y luego de un tiempo, lo dieron por muerto…. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Se preguntaba la joven

-Maestro-susurro con sorpresa

-¿Te conozco?-Le pregunto el…. ¿Peli rosa?... ¿No que tenía el cabello negro? Sabia por su rostro serio que era el líder del gremio

-Maestro, yo era parte del gremio City of darkness como protectora de los sellos de los demonios, Soy Aki Sukino

-Te recuerdo…pero mi gremio ya no existe, no es necesario que me llames maestro

-Gremio o no, usted sigue siendo mi maestro-Era verdad, ella había jurado lealtad a él sin importar las situaciones…

-Eso quedo en el pasado, solo soy Natsu Dragneel, un humano común-Su mirada era penetrante, sus ojos ónix que se veían de lejos pero de cerca eran verdes olivos, fríos pero hermoso

Un silencio formo entre nosotros, yo miraba su capa ondear con el suave viento mientras el miraba el ocaso…

-¿Qué hace en esta isla?-Le pregunto luego de aquel incomodo silencio

-Luego de lo que paso tiempo atrás, decidí estar alejado de todos, ocultarme y vivir en soledad esa palabra tan fría y triste….por los miembros de aquel que era mi gremio, me contaron del pasado del ex maestro, uno lleno de traición, dolor y venganza hacia su ex gremio Fairy tail…era entendible lo que sufrí pero aun así, una parte de mi decía que no merecía tener la compañía de la soledad, merecía estar con alguien…

Y así comienza algo que no se puede decir exactamente pero esta historia se transcribe mientras en otro lugar las mismas personas que quieren al ex maestro del gremio reían burlonamente porque ahora tenían a alguien que les diría todo, desde el nacimiento del hijo del maestro de City of Darkness hasta cuando pudieran atacar seguramente porque sin duda alguna estarían cien por ciento seguros en sus predicciones de esa joven de cabellos blancos como la nieve, ojos verdes claros, pequeña y delicada como una flor en primavera… nadie sería capaz de vencer ahora el nuevo peligro que se avecinaba por encima de todo porque ellos eran personas o mejor dicho criaturas de otro lugar escondido de Fiore y no se detendrían para tomar el té con el joven, porque ellos quieren a el joven maestro de City of Darkness y a su futuro sucesor…

* * *

**Bueno e aqui el final de La soledad del dragonslayer espero que les alla gustado y gracias por leerlo dejen sus reviews porque pondre dos omakes y contestare asi que no se preocupen bueno tiene conti y la subire cuando salga de vacaciones osea como en Junio ahora responder los reviews**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si estaba frita como viste porque el master se volvio loco de un momento para otro pero no te preocupes en la conti habra mas aventuras**

**treeofsakuras: Si como viste Natsu no es inpareble pero ahora hacer preguntas locas jejejejej claro que no jejejejeje espero que leas la conti y lo ultimo que le queda a esto**


End file.
